<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stressed by laadychat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24386473">Stressed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/laadychat/pseuds/laadychat'>laadychat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Our Desires [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ba Sing Se, F/M, Gen, Zutara, they're inclusion in the war stretched out a few years instead of one</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:20:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>44,272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24386473</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/laadychat/pseuds/laadychat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Katara wanders around the lower ring of Ba Sing Se, trying to find a way to relieve the stress she felt from everything lately. Stumbling upon a tea shop, she was surprised when her eyes landed on the certain firenation citizen that's been on her mind lately.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katara/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Our Desires [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929991</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>391</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>744</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It has been nearly a year and she hasn't seen him yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In that time, she found her mind wandering towards him. It started off irritated, annoyed that they had to constantly be on the lookout for an angry fire prince.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However lately, when the thought of him crossed her mind, it was filled with curiosity and musing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even now, while she walked the streets of the lower ring of Ba Sing Se, her thoughts turned to him. Was he alive? She always wondered, but knowing Zuko as well as she did, she knew he wasn't one to easily give up. Even in the face of death.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If she had one thing to admire him about, it was that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe he finally went home? Immediately, she tossed the idea away - there was no way he would have gone back without Aang. Considering everything he's done, like tying her up against a tree and following them to the North pole, she understood he needed Aang in order to return home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though why the Firelord sent his son on the quest to find the avatar when no one has seen him for a hundred years was something Katara couldn't understand. And quite frankly, it made her more sympathetic towards him, as weird as it was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All this thinking was hurting her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And it didn't help much to think of the reason why she was out in the first place. She finally confronted Aang about his feelings and </span>
  <em>
    <span>spirits</span>
  </em>
  <span>, was it a conversation. She never wanted to hurt the boy but she couldn't force herself to return feelings she simply didn't have. The admission destroyed the perfect image of her he had but there was just too much on her plate to even think about a relationship at the moment. It wasn't fair to </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span> to put her discomfort aside for his feelings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And even if she did, a monk with blue tattoos wasn’t who she saw herself with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She knows it'll take a while for things to settle, but she couldn't stand the heartbroken look. So Katara thought a stroll through the lower parts of Ba Sing Se would ease her mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe even spoil herself with a new hair ornament. She doesn't even remember the last time she's done anything like that for herself. Ever since they left the south pole to face the world with, it's always been about taking care of them. And with another member who didn’t clean up was added into their team, it was starting to wear her down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When her eyes landed on a tea shop, her thoughts scattered and only one remained. Tea was just exactly what she needed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She slipped into the shop and perked up when she saw the empty booth furthest from the door. Sitting down, she looked around at the tea shop and instantly felt some of the tension leave her. The atmosphere was welcoming and it was clear the owner took great care of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking a moment to read through the menu in front of her, she mused over the odd-sounding tea names and their blends. Maybe she'll get the lavender lotus blend? Or the chamomile-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hello, welcome. Are you ready to order or will you need a moment?"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That voice.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Furrowing her eyebrows, Katara nearly huffed in irritation. She'd been thinking about the Firelord's son so often, she was starting to hear his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And it wasn’t in her dreams this time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shaking her head, Katara trained her thoughts back onto the menu. There must be something wrong with her, if anyone knew she thought about the banished prince this much, they would call her crazy. Just as she was wondering if someone would be taking her order, the sharp intake of breath caused her to look up and immediately, she froze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>here</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but that wasn't possible, right? The boy in front of her couldn’t possibly be </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span> - this had to be an illusion. The sound of the cafe ceased to exist as she stared into the amber gaze locked with hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And when his eyes widened, she realized this wasn't something her subconscious mind was making up. It really </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're alive." She breathed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he first walked into the tea shop, he was expecting it to be like any other time he's worked there. Nothing new, just a lot of annoying, irritating people praising his uncle's tea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(He doesn't see the hype - it really is just </span>
  <em>
    <span>leaf water.</span>
  </em>
  <span>)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So when he walked up to a new customer, he immediately started playing in the role of a server. But when they didn't speak up, he held in a sigh and raised his head, only to nearly drop from shock as to who was sitting in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>her.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The Avatar's waterbender.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was here and he couldn’t but notice how much of her changed. Before he could further take in the presence of her,  she glanced up at him and the only comfort he got was the surprised look on her face. And just when he would have done anything to prevent her from outing him, she spoke up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're alive."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Immediately, irritation spiked up in him, momentarily forgetting his disbelief. "Death's going to have to work a bit harder to kill me." He stiffened just as those words left his lips, remembering just exactly who he was speaking to. But what made little sense to him was the way she had said it - there wasn't a hint of distaste, of anger. In fact, she sounded... </span>
  <em>
    <span>relieved</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To his continued bafflement, she snorted, a smile tugging on her lips. "Of course. You're stupidly stubborn, your highness."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was she </span>
  <em>
    <span>joking </span>
  </em>
  <span>with him? He was starting to wonder if she had hit her head somewhere when he saw the way she froze, her eyes going wide. Seeing her hand move towards her water skin, he raised his hands up in the universal sign of surrender. "Please, I'm not looking for a fight. My uncle and I only serve tea now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was mentally preparing for a fight even after what he said. Zuko didn't expect her to listen to him but for the third time already, she surprised him by slumping back into her chair, the fight draining from her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're lucky I am in no mood to fight, Zu-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Li, my name is Li." He quickly interrupted, feeling his shoulder relax slightly. "Do you know what tea you want to drink?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few moments of silence followed his question and he rolled his eyes, annoyed that not only did she interrupt his boring morning but she wasn’t making his job any easier. “Anytime now would be great.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kept his gaze on her, satisfied when she huffed, shooting him a withering look. "I would like whatever is the most relaxing tea you got."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nodding at that, Zuko gathered the menu and straightened up. "Uncle would know just what to give you. And..." He hesitated, glancing at her and wondering what could be causing the bags under her eyes, the defeated slump in her shoulders. Every time they've met, she fought with a fire that rivaled his. Seeing her this crushed... it didn't sit right with him. "We have a small table in the back and my break is coming up.” He heard himself say, his mouth speaking faster than his mind could keep up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He saw her jaw slacken in shock and he quickly stalked off without waiting for her response. He doesn’t know what compelled him to say such a thing, why he cared about her looking so off. Shouldn’t he be celebrating, seeing the avatar’s waterbender in no mood to fight? He could easily overpower her then and force her to give up the whereabouts of the airbender. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At least, that’s what he would have been doing if he was still after him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lee? What are you doing?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sighing, he turned to face his uncle, already on edge with her under the same roof as him. "We need the strongest relaxing tea you have. The Avatar's waterbender is here but we agreed to no fighting."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, friends! I know the exact mix and please, let her know it's in the house!" His uncle looked way too smug and Zuko scowled, not appreciating the twinkle in his eyes. Whenever Uncle got that look, nothing good came out of it. But thankfully, he left him alone after that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once again, his mind wandered towards the waterbender out there waiting for her drink.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Katara</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was embarrassed to admit that he thought of her more than a handful of times during the months he hasn't seen her. One of the first things he recalled was how her bending was growing stronger each time they fought. Even his sister, a known prodigy, didn't master her bending as quickly as Katara has.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Zuko would be lying if he said he hadn’t thought of her in the darkest of nights, under the security of his bedsheets. .</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grabbing the drink from his uncle, Zuko made the trip back to the waterbender, only stopping when he saw her stand up. He felt an itch crawl down his arms, knowing that if she were to attack him here, he would fight just as he had before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think I'll take you up on your offer, Li," she stated, and Zuko nearly held his breath at the way she stared at him. It was clear she didn't trust him, but whatever was weighing her down must have been rough enough she was willing to spend some time with her supposed enemy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It floored him, to know she willingly accepted such an offer.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i decided to write this story out first before updating and due to some changes of events/plot, there's been a few tweaking of chapter 1 and i had to bump the rating up. hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Katara has decided that she was insane.</p><p>Why else would she be here, sitting at a table in the back of this tea shop, in the presence of the prince of the Fire Nation? </p><p>Was she so bored, so out of her mind, that instead of turning this man into the Dai Li, she was willing to sit down, to act <em> civil </em>with him? </p><p>Watching as he was pushed into the room by his uncle, Katara decided that she was here to gather more information about the prince. To find out why he was here, in the lower ring of Ba Sing Se of all places. And whether he was seeking to capture her friend once again. At least, that was what she was telling herself, willing herself to believe.</p><p>Katara didn’t know how much she trusted the story of him giving up - it didn’t sound like the Zuko she fought against the past couple of years. But this boy - man, he was definitely a man now- in front of her, he didn’t have the rage she has come to associate with him. He looked resigned, watching her warily as he took the seat in front of her.</p><p>She took this moment to look at him over, noticing how much he has changed. Gone was the awful ponytail and he was no longer the lanky boy she remembered. He seemed to grow into his figure, the definition of his muscle more refined and he was a couple of inches taller.</p><p>“Are you gonna just stare at me?”</p><p>With a grimace, she raised her eyes from his chest and locked them with his golden optics. He had his lone eyebrow raised, a smug smirk playing on his lips. She hadn’t even realized she was staring and quickly looked away, refusing to show him the blush she could feel creeping up her cheeks.</p><p>
  <em> Get a handle of yourself, woman. </em>
</p><p>“You’re the one who invited me here.” She pointed out, keeping her gaze away from him and instead, took in the small room she was in.</p><p>It wasn’t very big but it looked very clean and well kept. She was a bit surprised about that - these two men were raised as royalty. Surely they wouldn’t have been cleaning much with a whole team on standby for them.</p><p>Then she realized that the door was shut, caging her in with Zuko.</p><p>Realizing how compact it was, she held her breath. What was she doing here, with the two firebenders who were chasing her across the world? Did she somehow forget just what this particular man was capable of?</p><p>But what she knew about how much Zuko treasured the idea of honor, so she should be safe. If he truly cared about it, he would stick to his words to ceasefire, meaning she was in no harm.</p><p>“How long have you been in Ba Sing Se?”</p><p>Would he use this information as a means to get to Aang? Looking back over to him, she was almost shocked by how calm he seemed, how collected he was as he picked up the cup of tea. She watched as he took a sip, her eyebrows furrowed, uncertain about how to proceed with this unusually reasonable Zuko. </p><p>“Uh, two months. How long have you been here?”</p><p>“Nine.”</p><p>This didn’t make sense to her - he came here soon after their battle at the Northern Water Tribe? Him being here for this long, it meant what he said was true, that he was no longer hunting the Avatar. Was he really here, settling down in this city, and leaving the war behind him?</p><p>“You were serious, about giving up hunting Aang.”</p><p>He scoffed, settling the cup down before turning towards her again. “You think I would be in this cramped, dirty city on purpose? Oh pardon me, you're right, I’m here for the delicacies. They're absolutely <em> scrumptious </em>.”</p><p>She didn’t appreciate his sarcasm, the way he was sneering at her, so unnerving calm. Her fingers itched to get a hold of the tea, to splash at his face, just to get under his skin the way he had a knack of doing to her. </p><p>Thinking she had a better idea, she pressed her back against the chair, a sly smile on her lips. “The crown prince, living like a peasant. I think the term you’re looking for is <em> karma. </em>” Finding pleasure at the huff of indignation from him, she took a sip of the tea his uncle had provided for her.</p><p>“Watch it, waterbender,” he lowered his voice, eyes narrowed at her but as irritated as she should be, she was finding the interaction <em> amusing.  </em></p><p>
  <em> I need help, dear La and Tui. </em>
</p><p>"Or what?” She mocked, crossing a leg over her other and placed her elbow on the top one, her chin in her palm. “You think I’m afraid of you?”</p><p>He was watching her, and when his gaze made a slow trek down her body before locking back to her eyes, she felt a slight shiver run down her spine, a sensation that both confused and excited her. </p><p>Whereas she was expecting a retort, the firebender instead leaned back against his chair, a knowing smirk tugged at his lips, baring his teeth.</p><p>“I was trying to figure it out, why you agreed to come back here. You’re bored, aren’t you, waterbender?”</p><p>She held her breath at his observation, wondering if she was really that transparent. She was bored, there wasn’t much to do in this city. A city that denied the existence of the war outside its wall. But Katara didn’t want to give him the satisfaction of telling him he’s right. </p><p>“Maybe I just wanted to interrogate you, stop you from finding the Avatar?”</p><p>Why did she find this exchange with him so exhilarating? Her brother, if he knew she didn’t deck Zuko when she first saw him, he would think something was wrong with her.</p><p>But with the way he was staring at her, that smug look only growing by her words, she thinks they <em> were </em>fighting but in a very different way. </p><p>“Is your friends’ company not enough for you?” He was taunting her, leering at her and she <em> knew </em>all of this but still decided to take the bait. There was just something in that golden glance that was tugging at something in her.</p><p>“I was just bored, okay?” She snapped, regretting the words when he sneered triumphantly at her. “Why did you offer to spend your break with me?”</p><p>She was wondering about it, why the prince would ask her to come back into their break room, to speak to her when he didn’t have to. Though, if she was being honest, even if he didn’t want to talk to her, she was going to force him to.</p><p>Her head snapped back into his direction when she heard the scrape of his chair, saw him stand up slowly. The firebender started stalking towards her, his steps deliberate and she felt her breath catch once again. Her eyes trailed him and she should have opened up her waterskin, should have stopped him from coming closer but his eyes held her in place. The glint of something dangerous, something unfamiliar had her feeling rooted, unable to move as he stood above her, leaning into her personal space.</p><p>“Maybe to make sure a little waterbender doesn’t tell the police about me,” he muttered, leaning in further until he was only a few inches away. </p><p>She forced herself to take in a deep breath, and instead of pushing this man away, as <em> she should have, </em>she found herself smiling slowly, tilting her head to the side in a mock gesture of innocence. “Are you sure you aren’t the one bored, prince?” She murmured, wondering what exactly came over her, why she was over here, entertaining whatever this man in front of her was doing. </p><p>He was so close, so warm, all she had to do was reach her hand out and she would easily touch him. And maybe she will, her fingers itching to know if he was just as warm as she thought he would be, wanting to know how his skin would feel under her.</p><p>Before she could analyze these strange thoughts of hers, he cocked his head closer, his lips only a hair span away, and she felt her eyes flutter against their will.</p><p>She felt his breath on her lips but then, she felt him shift. Her breathing staggered as she felt his nose brushed against her jaw.</p><p>A shiver ran down her spine when his hot breath fanned against her ear.</p><p>“Break is over,” he chuckled lowly, and suddenly, she couldn't feel his heat anymore. Snapping her eyes open, her jaw dropped as he disappeared behind the door. </p><p>What was she <em> thinking? </em>Bolting up, she hastily gathered her things as she made a mad dash out of the suddenly stifling room.</p><p>Pausing at the door, she took in a deep breath, letting it out slowly. It wouldn't do her any good to let that terrible prince know just how much he unraveled her. Stepping out, she held her chin when he glanced over at her. When he raised his eyebrow at her, she gave him a  wicked grin, enjoying it when he looked at her surprised. Looking over at the entrance, she would have to pass him to leave. </p><p>She had an idea, something she definitely shouldn’t do but at this point, it was clear she cared very little of her safety. </p><p>Moving towards the door, she brushed her hand against his shoulder, letting it trail down his arm as she walked away.</p><p>"I better not see you in the lower ring again."</p><p>She stopped in her tracks, looking over at her shoulder at him. It was cute, him thinking she would listen.</p><p>Instead of answering, she gave him a winked and sauntered away, making sure the door closed soundly behind her.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>What came over him? He saw the waterbender and instead of asking her to leave, to act like she never saw him, he invited her to the breakroom.</p><p>He invited her to <em> talk </em>and he doesn’t understand why he did such a thing. He can blame it on the way she looked defeated, just the complete opposite of what he usually saw from her. Maybe he was the one bored, the one seeking any sort of entertainment.</p><p>What other reason could explain the reason why he sat down in front of her, why he told her he gave up looking for the avatar? But when she admitted to being bored, he continued to mock her, to taunt her and then what happened?</p><p>He could look at his actions, taking them apart little by little until he could find the underlying reason for why he did what he did, but then he thought about the way she reacted to him. She had joked with him back, then what did she do? </p><p>She touched him, threw him a <em> wink </em>, before leaving.</p><p>Ba Sing Se, the city he and his uncles came to in order to get away from the war, in order to start their life all over again. But he should have realized the war was going to find him one way or another. He was starting to get used to the bustling city, the way everyone knew him as Li the Tea Guy.</p><p>And on this random day, the spirits have cursed him with the presence of the Water Tribe peasant. He also knows how feisty she is, how powerful she can be - he doesn’t exactly expect her to stay away, even if he threatened her.</p><p>The prospect of her not returning had him feeling off as if he <em> wanted </em> her to return.</p><p>But he knew it was for the best that the waterbender kept to herself, best that she stays away. He wasn’t lying about giving up the chase, he had put his past behind him. If only for the sake of his uncle.</p><p>He glanced over at him, watching as he laughed while poured a customer tea. He wouldn’t worry about the war, about what his nation is doing, not when the man who has been with him for the past few years, who had taken him in and raised him, was so clearly happy here.</p><p>It wouldn’t be fair to him.</p><p>But as much as he likes to think that the threat of war was behind him, he had been wondering about the avatar and his companions, if this war had taken the world’s last hope. He wondered how the fire villages that weren’t doing so well were now. Did his father take all the eligible benders from them?</p><p>Who was he <em> kidding </em>? </p><p>Despite the fact that he was in this city that denies the war, it’s the only thing he’s been thinking about the past few months. And lately, he’s been doubting his decision to stay, to leave the war behind.</p><p>Zuko knows his father would want to take this city, much like the way he took over the other places. By force. So if it comes to it, Zuko would be forced back into all the fighting.</p><p>“How was our friend, nephew?”</p><p>He let out a huff of amusement, tearing his eyes away from the door the water tribe girl stepped out of. </p><p><em> Girl </em>. </p><p>Glancing back at the entrance, he realized that the term didn’t fit her so much anymore.</p><p>“Hoping we don’t see her again.” </p><p>He commented, turning away to start cleaning a table. He heard the sigh from his uncle and he paused, wondering if his uncle was hoping to see her again.</p><p>“Do you want her to come back, Uncle?”</p><p>“Let’s discuss things at home.”</p><p>Nodding his head, Zuko set about cleaning the shop up, preparing for closing time. </p><p>His mind wandered back to the waterbender. Back to the moment, she had her eyes closed, as if she was waiting for him to kiss her. </p><p>And he wanted to at the moment. <em> Agni, </em>he so wanted to. He doesn’t understand where the desire came from, why there was this force driving him towards her came from. But when she started reciprocating his words, when it was clear she wasn’t going to deck him right then, he had leaned in. And spirits, the way she smelled, the way she was willing to let him kiss her right then, it seemed like something had short-circuited his brain.</p><p>But they’ve always played this game of push and pull, he wouldn’t give her what she wanted right away, nevermind the fact that he wanted it too. So he watched her a moment, as she looked ready, and decided to leave her in the room.</p><p>Though he wasn’t lying about his break being over, it was worth seeing the shocked expression on her face. To see that she really was expecting him to close their distance. And he’d be damn if he didn’t want to see her again.</p><p>The banished prince was half expecting her to return, to see if she would want to indulge in this game with him.</p><p>She must be in the higher rings - he definitely would have heard if the avatar was in the lower ring.</p><p>Would she go tell her friends about him? What would happen then, would they call on the Dai Li, force him to be imprisoned? Was all his running for no reason?</p><p>He hadn’t really talked to her, asked why she was here in this city. Were they looking for an earthbender to teach Aang? </p><p>If the Dai Li knew someone was bending the way Aang would need his teacher to, they would have been captured. </p><p>Like the way Jet was taken.</p><p>He did regret that but he had to pretend not to know what the Freedom Fighter was talking about, especially when so many people were watching. He doesn’t know where they took him and he couldn’t afford to think about it, to worry about it. Not when he was afraid someone would take what Jet said as truth and come for them.</p><p>But that didn’t happen.</p><p>Instead, everyone thought Jet was the crazy one and the rest of the people went by their day. As if having two firebenders in their mist was nothing to investigate over. In a city where there was no war, what reason did these people have to fear fire?</p><p>He wonders if their opinion would change if they realized it was Fire Nation’s crown prince and former crown prince.</p><p>“What did you and Miss Katara talk about?”</p><p>Startled, he realized the entire shop had been emptied out. He shrugged - there wasn’t much he <em> could </em>tell his uncle. They hadn’t talked about anything.</p><p>“You guys didn’t fight?”</p><p>He looked over at his uncle, confused about the tone of his voice. He sounded… <em> amused. </em>“Yes? I told her I wasn’t going to fight.”</p><p>Iroh stroked his beard, staring at him with a funny look. “Is that so? Is this the first time you two ran into each other here in Ba Sing Se?”</p><p>“What is your point?”</p><p>He didn’t mean to sound harsh, snippy, but he wanted his uncle to just get to the point. He hadn’t ran into the waterbender or her companion since the terrible mishap that occurred in the North Pole. Zuko would vividly recall if he ran into any of them. As horrible as it is, his days have been very monotone since his arrival into the city.</p><p>“I have never seen you two seem so civil with each other, I was merely curious is all.”</p><p>The banished prince knew his uncle had something else in mind if the glint in his eyes were of any indication. Feeling his irritation flare up, Zuko forced himself to take in a deep breath, channeling the meditation teachings the older man taught him.</p><p>“The war is behind us, uncle.”</p><p>“Is it, Zuko?”</p><p>This question, he wasn’t prepared for. Zuko was ready to convince his uncle he wasn’t going to chase after the Avatar again, that he wasn’t going to do his father’s bidding anymore. After what happened at the Northern Water Tribe and being declared as traitors, he wanted nothing to do with that man. </p><p>Besides the one person who has treated him as a son was here, working at the tea shop with him. Why would he want to go back to that evil man?</p><p>“Yes, we are happy here, uncle.”</p><p>The weird look on his uncle turned thoughtful and it surprised Zuko, how his uncle wanted to argue about this. He made a promise to himself, he wasn’t going to throw himself back into this war, not while his uncle was happy here.</p><p>“Okay, my nephew.”</p><p>It was clear his uncle had something else he wanted to say and the way he does that, it always irked Zuko. Why couldn’t he just say what he wanted instead of moving on?</p><p>Letting the conversation drop, he started putting the chairs on the tables.</p><p>
  <em> Katara. </em>
</p><p>That look she gave him when she was leaving, it was stuck in his mind. It was a look that was going to get him in trouble.</p><p>Against what he told his uncle, he hopes she does come back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When she got home, Katara flopped on her bed without saying much to her friends. Her walk back to the upper ring was hazy, she doesn’t even remember how she got here. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her mind was still on the prince, on how it seemed like he was going to kiss her. And she was going to let him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had to be crazy, what else would explain her sudden attraction to the firebender?</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s not sudden, </span>
  </em>
  <span>a voice whispered in the back of her mind and she grimaced. No, she wasn’t going to acknowledge it. She was still reeling from the fact that she </span>
  <em>
    <span>ran into the Fire Nation Prince. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>When she walked into the house, her brother had asked her where she’s been and instead of telling him about her encounter, she told him what she had done </span>
  <em>
    <span>before </span>
  </em>
  <span>stepping into the Tui-cursed teashop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had been doing a bit of healing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toph couldn’t have said anything since it technically wasn’t a lie. Just not the full truth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that was the other thing - why wasn’t she telling them about him? That firebender could potentially come for them now that he was aware they were in the upper ring. It’s a danger she could warn them against but what did she decide to do?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not mention it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But if what the prince said was true and that he was no longer chasing after them, then what reason did she have to tell her companions about him?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko had changed so much and she </span>
  <em>
    <span>noticed</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He was definitely not a boy anymore and it was doing things to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And this wasn’t the first time, him in her thoughts like this. But now that she caught a good look at him, his broad shoulders and defined muscles she can see from his shirt…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was in trouble.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sighing, Katara turned over onto her stomach, willing the tingling she felt in between her legs to fade away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Where Zuko stood in her life before was very clear. He was the enemy, the Fire Lord’s son. He wasn’t a good person, much less to think of such thoughts about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But now? Now, she wants to go back, wants to see him again, wants to know if this fluttering in her stomach was going to happen again. And she should be worried about that, the implications of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It wouldn’t hurt to see him again, right? </span>
  </em>
  <span>She mused, deciding that she was going back to that tea shop, if only to make sure he doesn’t attack them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara is very good at lying to herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took her three days.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Three days to ditch her nosy brother and the vegetarian monk. Toph didn’t even bother asking which for once, Katara found as a blessing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was like they were being extra clingy in the past couple of days, always asking her to do things. Usually, it wouldn’t bother her so much - she’s already so used to doing most of the house chores. But after her brother complained about his clothes and making a whole different dish for Aang at each meal, she needed to leave before exploding on them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Would it be so hard for them to pick up the slack, to clean their own things?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She left right after breakfast. Aang and Toph had been roughhousing, leading to some of the house ornament being broken. Katara nearly yelled at them but when she caught sight of her brother egging them on, she thought the best thing she could for herself at the moment was leave. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her thoughts went back to the small tea shop in the lower ring and marveled at how clean it was. Surely if Zuko was with them, she wouldn't be doing everything by herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Where did that thought come from? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Shocked at how amused she was when the thought floated in her mind, she stumbled. What was she doing, entertaining the thought of Zuko joining them? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He told her that he was leaving the war behind, putting it past him. Why would he suddenly give up this life of simplicity?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though how he was able to live as such in the past few months was beyond her. They’ve been in Ba Sing Se for only a couple and she was already going a bit insane with how stagnant their days have been. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Being stuck in a prison-like home with three rowdy </span>
  <em>
    <span>annoyance</span>
  </em>
  <span> and a pet monkey wasn't helping her mental health either. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe she’ll visit him, to spice his day up a bit, she mused. He told her not to come back but if Katara knew anything about Zuko is that he was similar to her, as much as she hated to admit it. That final look he gave her, it was filled with curiosity and something else that made her all tingly just thinking about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt a grin tugging at her lips when she caught sight of the shop. Straightening up her shoulder, the waterbender opened the door and slipped in. Immediately, her eyes darted to the table she sat in before and with a satisfying hum, she started towards it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as she sat down, she felt a presence nearby, looming over her. Realizing who it was after hearing their surprised intake of breath, she took a hold of the menu on the table instead of looking up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you not to come back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A snort left her and after glancing over the menu once more, she slowly looked up, the impish grin still on her lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had to force herself to remember to breathe when she got a good glimpse of him. Katara saw him a few days ago but for whatever reasons the spirit decided, he looked good today.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Too good. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, I know you were dying to be in my presence again.” She purred, locking eyes with him as she leaned back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He let out a sound that sounded like a laugh and she felt the corner of her lips lift up higher. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would like that delici-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The words halted in her throat when he moved suddenly, leaning into her personal space in a blink of an eye, his lips drawn back in a sneer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you </span>
  <em>
    <span>want, </span>
  </em>
  <span>waterbender?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her breath staggered from her, her eyes widened as he leaned in even closer. She hadn’t been expecting this, the way he was staring her down but then again, having his attention is what she wanted, right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And she should have been afraid, should have done something to push him away but what she saw in his eyes…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was something there that was igniting a flame in her and for some reason, she didn’t want it to disappear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She tilted her head up, closing the gap slightly as she lifted her fingers to trace his jaw. When she heard his breath stutter, she felt pride streak down her and wanted to know what would happen, what he would do if she pushed just a little bit more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leaning even closer, her smile wicked as she whispered just exactly what she wanted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lavender dragon tea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if she wasn’t just a mere millimeter from her desire, </span>
  <em>
    <span>his lips</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she pressed herself back on the chair, looking back at the menu.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Agni,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” she heard him whisper and she had to force herself not to smile at that, not to look pleased that he was just as bothered as she was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And she knew he wanted to say something to her when she glanced back at him, the air caught in her throat at the look he was giving her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like he wanted to </span>
  <em>
    <span>devour </span>
  </em>
  <span>her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But before she could be prepared for it, an older man called out to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Li? What’s taking so-” The old man came up right next to the firebender and this time, Katara’s smile was a lot more friendly. “Miss Katara, welcome back! I hope our dear Li here hasn’t given you too much trouble.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She glanced back up at the young man, feeling bold from the scowl he was currently throwing at her. “He was right about to tell you my order, actually. You still have the lavender dragon tea?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The older firebender laughed and gave her a nod. “Of course! I’ll have it right out for you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She often wonders how this man was whom they called the Dragon of the West. She has heard the stories of how many cities and soldiers fell under his reign as general. But for as long as she knew him, he never actually hurt her or her friends. In fact, more often than not, she heard him try to stop Zuko from doing many, many things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seeing the prince’ uncle like this, she wonders if there would be a chance Zuko would choose to fight </span>
  <em>
    <span>against </span>
  </em>
  <span>his father rather than for that treacherous man. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A hand quickly shot out, yanking the menu from her hand and she blinked, not having expected such fast moments. With an eyebrow raised, she gazed up at where Zuko was, only to be surprised that he was halfway across the room. But his eyes, a darker gold than usual, were locked on her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara was feeling brave, reckless with his attention on her like that and her eyes darted towards where she remembered the  breakroom being. When she glanced back at him, she knew he understood when the firebender’s eyes darkened further, his lips drawn back in a wicked grin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as she was about to stand up, to make her way towards that dangerous room, someone she didn’t recognize startled her by seating themselves in the open space right across from her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s a pretty thing like you doing here all by yourself?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Usually, Katara would have waterwhipped anyone who would dare to say such things to her. She was independent, never really needed anyone to watch over her, and she would be La-damned if someone thought otherwise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She has already done so many things against her norm, what would one more break in the normalcy hurt? Especially when she heard the huff of agitation from a certain tea server. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giving this man a playful smile, she rested her elbow on the table and placed her chin on top of her palm. “The spirits must have blessed me today.” She mused, </span>
  <em>
    <span>knowing </span>
  </em>
  <span>the prince was watching her interact with this stranger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He threw his head back, a laugh spilling from his lips. This person was clearly from the Earth Kingdoms, with his brown eyes and dark hair. But Katara already knew she never wanted to see this man again, never wanting to indulge in pleasantries but a brief glance over at Zuko sent a thrill of excitement in her. He had his eyes narrowed, but there was nothing else giving away what he really thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara decided that this needed to change. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m Chuoma. What’s your name, pretty?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He held out his hand and without looking back at the bender whose eyes she could still feel on her, Katara placed her hand in his. “What a charming name. I’m Yela.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The stranger, as she refused to let his name registered in her mind, tug her hand closer and placed his lips on her knuckles. She had to repress a shiver at the contact, whiplash from the fact that it wasn’t this man’s lips she wanted anywhere near her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man whose lips she wanted to taste was currently standing over them, placing a menu in front of the earth kingdom man rather forcefully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yela, uncle Mushi would like to talk to you about the job.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It amazed her, how this man could sound so casually as his glare was shooting daggers at the unwelcome guest. And she was tempted to feign ignorance but when he cocked his head towards her, the blaze in his eyes was setting a flame in her and she wanted to know if it would burn her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She</span>
  <em>
    <span> wanted </span>
  </em>
  <span>it to burn her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara must have signed a death sentence to a spirit because she gave the man sitting her best apologetic look as she got up, making her away towards the room she knew Iroh wasn’t in. She heard footsteps behind her and felt herself going breathless with the thought of him following her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She only made it a couple of steps before the door slammed shut and just as she turned around, hands pushed her against it, the breath leaving her body all at once. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, the waterbender glanced up at the man pinning her there, watching him through her lashes. He had caged her between his arms, the hunger so explicit in his gaze, the flame from earlier roared its head again.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did you come back?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His voice, gruffled and so, </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> low,  wracked her body with trembles, and she had to force herself not to close her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking in a shaky breath, she tipped her head back, her lips drawn in a devilish smirk. “For the tea. Did you think I came back for another reason, prince?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t recognize her voice - it was airy, breathless and it hitched when he leaned in closer, running his nose up her neck and this time, she did close her eyes. The sensations she was feeling, it was almost too much for her to bear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The heat he was emitting was so warm, it was nearly engulfing her. And she would gladly let it, Katara realized.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that so?” He chuckled and a soft mewl left her mouth when his hot breath tickled her ear. She should be embarrassed, trying to deny such a sound came from her but when he growled, pressing himself against her harder, she could tell he was just as wind up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thought of such was exhilarating and she wanted to be daring, reckless. Her smile teasing, she placed her arms on his shoulders and something </span>
  <em>
    <span>hot</span>
  </em>
  <span> shot through her when he placed his scorching hands on her hips. “Was there another reason I should have come back for?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead of answering, he trailed his nose against her neck once again and his hands tightened, leaving her breathless. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to go back there and tell him you’re not interested.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She couldn’t help it - a short laugh left her lips but it quickly morphed into a soft moan when his teeth sunk down in the space between her neck and shoulder. Her eyes fluttered closed and the waterbender felt her head tilt to the side, unconsciously giving him more access.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I wasn’t asking."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara wasn’t one to follow directions so readily but right then, she was willing to throw her old self out the window. This Katara wanted to follow Zuko’s demand, and it shocked her how much she wanted to do it.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Voice rough, he sounded so certain of himself and there wasn't much Katara could say to that. He was right - she had absolutely no interest in the Earth Kingdom man. But Katara wasn't prepared to let him know just yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And if I don't?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The firebender pulled back slightly and Katara held her breath when they locked eyes, the clear desire in them nearly causing her to moan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He trailed his thumb on her bottom lip, the tension between them suffocating her but she held still, wondering if he would take the next step, the leap that bridged between them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You will, waterbender," his grin was risqué and Katara’s eyes dropped to his lips as he tugged down on hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why?" She asked breathlessly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt the loss of heat from his thumb but it was quickly replaced by another source, his lips oh so</span>
  <em>
    <span>, so</span>
  </em>
  <span>, close. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time, Katara didn't want to close her eyes, lest he pulls away again, leaving her hanging. But as she heard his ragged breathing, felt the puff of air from his lips, Katara didn't want that happening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because,” She got a quick glimpse of his wicked smirk before he leaned in, finally, </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally, </span>
  </em>
  <span>closing the gap between them, his hot lips devouring her and she melted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was no hesitation in his movement, kissing her hard and fast. Her head was spinning as she kissed back just as eagerly, her fingers tangling themselves in his hair. His hands gripped her tighter, pressing against her harder and a gasp spilled from her as she felt him bite her lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was kissing Zuko. She was kissing him in this teashop in the lower ring of Ba Sing Se and Katara didn’t care.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feeling his tongue soothe the slight sting, she opened to let him in, deepening the heated kiss and </span>
  <em>
    <span>La, </span>
  </em>
  <span>was she going insane. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Much too soon for her liking, the kiss ended when he broke it, feeling the heat rush into her cheeks when a sound unlike she’s ever heard escaped her. What was she doing, letting the prince take her like this?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thought scattered from her mind when he tailed his lips across his jaw and she was doomed when he bit her earlobe, drawing another soft moan from her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Flushing when he chuckled, Katara kept her eyes closed, not wanting to see the smug look she could hear in his voice. “This is what you want.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Such words shouldn’t make her feel excited, make her </span>
  <em>
    <span>keen </span>
  </em>
  <span>but she was already learning so much about herself. One of them being how much she wanted to kiss this arrogant prince again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hated how confident he sounded, how true his words actually were. Ever since that near kiss all those days ago, she has woken up each morning, flushed from the dreams she’s had about those lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Katara wasn’t one to simply back down from a challenge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Biting her bottom lip, she rested her hands against his chest, pressing on it until he started walking backward. She pushed him until his knee hit the back of a chair and he sat down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Overcome by the sense of pride that filled her from the way he looked up at her, the heat pooling in his gaze, Katara didn’t hesitate to sit on his thighs, flattening herself against his broad chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slipping her fingers in his hair, she gripped it tightly, tilting his head up to plant a hot kiss on his lips. And Katara was realizing she was going to get addicted to this, the way kissing him was making her feel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe she was already addicted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But when he opened his mouth with a low grunt, she pulled away, a coy smile on her lips when his dark golden eyes opened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Climbing off his lap, she slid her hands down his chest slowly, only stepping away when he looked seconds away from pouncing on her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She moved towards the door, keeping her eyes on him until she was at the threshold. Her grin widening when she realized just what her demonstration did to him, his pants doing little to hide the obvious bulge between his legs. Spinning around to leave, the waterbender spoke over her shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll think about it.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zuko kissed her.</p><p>He knew what exactly he was doing, what exactly this waterbender was planning when she walked into the teashop once again.</p><p>At first, he wasn’t planning on kissing her, just merely to tease her, taunt her. He wanted to see how long it would take for her to break. But when she looked up at him with those startling blue eyes, filled with such desire, he knew he wanted her.</p><p>And when she walked away, it took everything in him to not yank her back.</p><p>This game they were playing, it was dangerous.</p><p>It was enticing.</p><p>This wasn’t supposed to happen. He wasn’t supposed to find the waterbender attractive, to want her. But as his thoughts went back to their interaction, the way she pressed herself against him, kissing him as if she didn’t want anything else, he realized one thing.</p><p>He wanted her.</p><p>And it infuriated him.</p><p>Leaving the war and the throne that was meant to be his, it was easier to do when he had nothing to remind him of the Avatar or his homeland. It was easier just being Li, the guy that works at the tea shop. </p><p>But with the Water Tribe peasant coming into his life like this, riling him up, shaking the conviction he had made with himself, Zuko was starting to question it all. He didn’t want to fight anymore, to drag his uncle into any more of his messes. The Dragon of the West was content in living here and Zuko didn’t want to take that away from him.</p><p>He also wanted his throne.</p><p>It frustrated him, having the connections of war follow him even to the lower ring of Ba Sing Se, the city where there is no war.</p><p>Sighing, Zuko rolled onto his back, staring up at the ceiling of their small apartment. The irony wasn’t lost to him. Here he was, the prince of a nation, living among the people of the lower ring. And he was certain Katara, someone from the Water Tribe, was enjoying the benefits of living on the upper ring. </p><p>
  <em> Katara. </em>
</p><p>He groaned, annoyed that for the past couple of days, since she had walked out without so much of a glance towards the Earth Kingdom man, she was the only constant on his mind. </p><p>Would it be so bad if they got thrown back into the fighting, the war?</p><p>“Uncle,” he called out, not moving from his spot.</p><p>“Yes, Prince Zuko?”</p><p>No matter how many times he told his uncle not to call him that, the older man pressed on and the banished prince gave up.</p><p>“Do you think the war will find us, even if we hide out here?” </p><p>The answer seemed obvious to him, why else would the spirits send Katara to that specific tea shop? </p><p>“What do you mean, nephew?” The older man was sitting on their dining table, sipping on a cup of tea.</p><p>Sighing, he sat up, looking down at his hands. What exactly was he talking about? What exactly was he expecting to hear?</p><p>"Are we meant to fight, uncle?”</p><p>Despite living a rather okay life in this city, Zuko’s mind was always about what could be happening outside its walls. Since they’ve been declared traitors, it gave Zuko the opportunity to really think about what he wanted. The more it ran through his mind, he realized just how horrible it was, what his nation had done to the world.</p><p>And Zuko had always known on some level.</p><p>But since he craved his father’s love, the attention of someone he cared about, Zuko didn’t think much about it. He couldn’t, for if he did, there wasn’t any way he would be able to live with the knowledge of what the Fire Lord was doing.</p><p>When he realized that finding the Avatar and bringing him to Ozai would do, he had officially called it quits, swearing off such actions. </p><p>The world deserves its peace - they were living in harmony long before Sozin decided to uproot the ways of the world. It wasn’t right, having the Fire Nation be the only nation living in no fear of extinction, of genocide. He saw what happened in the Southern Water Tribe, knew about the massacre of the Air Nomads, it wasn’t right. He couldn’t bring the world’s only hope to his father’s clutches.</p><p>The world would truly be doomed then.</p><p>His father needed to be stopped, Zuko understood this. This much he vehemently believed in but the banished prince doesn’t think there is much he could do. The only way he could be prince once again and take the throne from that wretched man would be to have his banishment removed.</p><p>Or challenge the man into an Agni Kai.</p><p>“What do you think?”</p><p>If Ozai was defeated, Azula would not be a better option as Fire Lord.</p><p>Which left only one other option. </p><p>He frowned, finally moving around to face the old general. “This war needs to end, Uncle. The Avatar has to defeat Ozai. But Azula wouldn’t be any better on that throne.” </p><p>The effect of what Azula might do if she became the nation’s leader would be devastating. At least his father stayed at the palace - Azula would venture out personally to see the damage caused by her fiery hand.</p><p>His uncle moved one more piece of the game and the young firebender could have sworn he saw the faint smile on his lips. “Who could be on that throne then, Zuko?”</p><p>Besides Ozai and Azula? The only other royal family members are him and his uncle. But he knew Iroh didn’t want to go back to the political ways of life. </p><p>Which left only one other person.</p><p>If Zuko was crowned Fire Lord, he would end this war. He would help rebuild the world his family has torn apart. He would help the families who have lost their children, their fathers, their mothers, in a rich man’s war.</p><p>He no longer cared about what that man on the throne thought anymore, he was never a true father to him.</p><p>The Avatar was going to need to learn fire bending. </p><p>Feeling resolute about his decision, he turned to confess but the odd look on his uncle’s face stopped him. That specific way his lips lifted, the sparkle in his eyes, it was a look at Zuko loved to avoid as much as possible.</p><p>“Is there anything going on between you and Miss Katara?”</p><p>Snorting, he thought about it, back to their recent interaction and he smirked evilly, not bothering answering his uncle as he laid back on his temporary bed.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>It’s been a week since he saw her and Zuko was thinking that maybe they managed to get an audience with the Earth King. Maybe he lost his chance to join their little group.</p><p>Lost his chance to once more taste those lips he couldn’t get out of his head.</p><p>He saw the way she looked at him, she wanted him just as much as he wanted her. She wasn’t going to leave without seeing him again, this Zuko was sure of.</p><p>Without seeing where this game of theirs ended.</p><p>He was hoping to see her soon, something that he had been fighting against. They only had brief interactions, how was it possible for the water bender to squeeze her way into his thoughts like this?</p><p>Had he gone so long without the company of a woman that he was so easily intrigued?</p><p>Or maybe it was just her in general.</p><p>The people of his nation wouldn’t turn their heads to her blue eyes, her thick mane, her dangerous smile but Zuko was drawn to all of it like the way a beetle-moth was attracted to a flame. Katara was the flame Zuko couldn’t help noticing. </p><p>Grabbing the trash from the kitchen of the tea shop, Zuko was frustrated over the fact that he couldn’t get her out of his mind.</p><p>Couldn’t get rid of how her lips made him feel. </p><p>Opening the back door to throw the bag out, the firebender wondered if he should fight her, just to get her to leave his thoughts.</p><p>As he set the trash bag in the big bin, he looked up, the breath catching in his throat when he saw the one person who had been running through his mind head towards his place of work.</p><p><em> It’s about time. </em>He smirked at the thought, no longer chastitsting himself for constantly thinking about her. Slipping into the alleyway next to the tea shop, he waited in the shadows, watching her as she came closer.</p><p>This time, she had swapped her blues for greens, wearing a dress that hugged her figure snugly, and Zuko eyes were glued to her legs. Instead of trousers, she was wearing leggings. With the slits of the dress, all he could do at the moment was to imagine how they would feel around him. As his eyes raked over her body, they landed on her wide hips, accented by the style of her gown. He remembers what is like having his hands there and he prayed to the spirits to have her walk <em> faster. </em></p><p>She looked too good in the Earth Kingdom's colors. </p><p>His gaze finally landed on her face and <em> Agni, </em>he was doomed. She had her hair up, exposing her neck and her face was so clearly visible, it sent a quiver into his heart. </p><p>The waterbender had no reason for making him want her like this.</p><p>When the water tribe woman was close enough, he grabbed her arms, yanking her into the space between the buildings. She made a sound of surprise, but he quickly pinned her against the wall, letting his eyes rake over the face that was a constant in his dreams. </p><p>The waterbender blinked a couple of times before finally meeting his eyes, a jolt of satisfaction streaking through him when he heard the staggering in her breath. </p><p>“Zuko?” she was breathless and he felt a grin tug at his lips. </p><p>“Couldn’t stay away, waterbender?” He chuckled, voice deep as he lowered his face closer to her, enjoying it when he saw the deep rose color blossom on her cheeks.</p><p>It would be a lie if he said he wasn’t somewhat excited to see her, this peasant that had uprooted his boring routine when she stumbled into the small tea shop a couple of weeks ago. </p><p>She was looking at him through her lashes and already, Zuko wanted to close the distance between them. But it wouldn’t do him good, to have her know he wanted to taste those lips again.</p><p>When the blush of hers deepened, and the blues of her eyes were swallowed by her pupil, he leaned in just a bit more to brush his nose against her neck, taking in the scent of her.</p><p>She smelled like fire lilies and water blossoms and it drove him wild.</p><p>“Oh…” she gasped and Zuko finally gave in to the need of tasting her and pressed a trail of searing kisses on her neck, the sharp intake of breath causing the everlasting inferno in him to roar.</p><p>As he pulled back, he saw the look in her eyes, so lustful, so deep he would gladly drown in them. The waterbender placed her hands on his chest before slowly inching their way upwards until she draped her arms over his shoulders.</p><p>“Looks like someone missed me.” She laughed softly, her lips pulled back in a devilish grin and all Zuko's eyes dropped to them, wanting to wipe that smile off her face.</p><p>Preferably with his lips. </p><p>Placing his hands on her hips, he felt her shiver. He liked it when she showed just how much he was affecting her.</p><p>“You’re the one here, waterbender.” He pointed out, one of his hands creating a pathway towards her hair. Digging his fingers through it, he gripped it slightly. Last time they were in this position, he noticed how much he liked having her take a hold of his. Wondering if it would have the same affect on her, he was immensely pleased when she looked at him with hooded eyes, her mouth parted slightly. </p><p>“Is that so?”</p><p>She sassed back, causing him to growl softly and tighten his fingers. Her eyes moved away from his and they landed onto his mouth, the bottom of her caught between her teeth. The look of want on her face made him want to lose himself to her scent, to her touch, to <em> her.  </em></p><p>But he was having fun, teasing her like this. </p><p>“Waterbender,” he spoke, watching as the sound of his voice caused her skin to break out in goosebumps. With a wicked smirk, he used the hand in her hair to grip her chin, forcing her to look back up into his eyes. “What do you want?”</p><p>She flushed into the loveliest shade of red he has ever seen on anyone and bit her lip. She was stunning, looking at him with those sapphire eyes of hers. Tilting his head down, he felt the quickened race of her pulse as he trailed a line of kisses from her jaw to her ear.</p><p>From the sounds she was making, he knew she liked this, and he wanted to hear more of those pretty sounds. Mouth against the shell of her ear, he used his other hand to press her lower back against him further. </p><p>“I don’t like waiting.” he growled, the gasp from her lips nearly throwing his restraint out of the window.</p><p>A woman has never made him want to give up his control so much before. But when her hands lowered to grip his shirt instead, he didn’t care anymore. </p><p>“I want you to kiss me.”</p><p>The confession, as much as he was looking forward to hearing it, surprised him slightly. Zuko was expecting it to take longer for her to admit what he already knew. </p><p>Chuckling darkly, he bit her earlobe, recalling how much she liked it from the last time he did it. </p><p>“Zuko, please,” she whimpered, the sound going straight to his groin and who was Zuko to deny the request when she asked so nicely?</p><p>“What a good girl.” He purred, giving in to his desire.</p><p>She responded so prettily, her hold on his work shirt tightening as he claimed those cursed lips once again. </p><p>Gripping onto the back of her thighs, he hauled her legs up, wrapping them around his waist, moaning when his clothed crutch grounded against her hot warmth, the hurricane of his desire growing as he nipped on her lips, demanding to be let in.</p><p>Her ankles linked, heels digging into his back, and he hated to admit that he liked it.</p><p>He liked that she was making such pretty sounds for him.</p><p>That she was kissing him back like this was the last time she would get to.</p><p>And when her hands, those soft, lovely hands, moved to cup his face, he froze. </p><p>He has never let anyone touch his face, let alone be near it. But it was as if she hadn’t realized, her fingers tangling in his hair to kiss him harder, kiss him desperately. It was like she hadn’t noticed. </p><p>Or maybe she had noticed his scar and saw nothing wrong with it.</p><p>The realization of that hit him so unexpectedly, he let whatever was holding him back go, capturing her lips in a bruising kiss.  </p><p>The waterbender met him with equal intensity and she felt so good, being in his arms like this. Smirking against her lips, he buckled his hips. She broke the kiss with a pleasured whine that taunted him, her head thrown back against the wall, leaving her enticing neck exposed. Licking his lip, he attacked it with peppered kisses, feeling strangely possessive of her at the moment. A wicked thought came to his mind - he wasn't going to let her go home with no marking to indicate their rendezvous. </p><p>Tightening his grip on her, the firebender bit down on her neck, sucking on it until it left behind a mark to his satisfaction.</p><p>"Zuko…" her moans were beautiful, the best sounds his ears have ever heard, and he wanted to hear more of it. "<em>Fuck</em>, Zuko."</p><p>Katara never striked him as the type to swear and hearing it now, coming undone just by his hands and mouth, it made him wish they were somewhere private.</p><p>Somewhere he could make the request a reality.</p><p>Groaning, he moved his hands away from her thighs and gripped her bottom, grounding himself against her hard, biting down on the space right behind her ear at the same time. </p><p>Mewling, she tightened her legs around him, engulfing him further into her warmth and Zuko realized it was an inferno he wouldn't mind being burned by.</p><p>"Fuck<em>, </em>Zuko."</p><p>"Careful, waterbender." A dangerous chuckle spilled from his lips as she stared at him with her lips parted, flushed, her chest heaving. </p><p>She looks so thoroughly ravished. </p><p>A wicked grin tugged slowly on her lips, looking at him with such carnal desire, making him think she wanted him to take her here, in the middle of the lower ring. While he was still at work. And he realized he would, if she so much as uttered the words.</p><p>Just as he was about to ask, he heard his uncle calling for him.</p><p>"Aw, the prince has to go work." Katara mocked, a smile grazing her lips. Zuko narrowed his eyes, grounding his hip against her once more, relishing how that sound turned into a moan, her eyes fluttering closed.</p><p>She looked so ready for him and it was messing with his mind, wondering if it was possible to ditch work and take this annoying waterbender home.</p><p>Capturing her mouth in another searing kiss, he set her down before pulling away. </p><p>"This isn't over." He murmured against her lips, immensely pleased when she shivered at his implications. </p><p>"Better run back to making tea," she muttered, her eyes trained on his lips and he smirked, leaning in as if to kiss her once again. When her eyes closed, he pulled away completely, laughing out loud when she whined.</p><p>Without a look back, he entered back into the tea shop, wondering if he should find her next time.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>As fate would have it, he did run into her. But it was by complete accident. Zuko had been walking home late when he heard a voice nearby he had become all too familiar with lately. </p><p>"Stupid men," the voice groaned and the prince scoffed in disbelief, realizing indeed that it was her. What was she doing here in the lower ring? Surely she knows that by now, the gates are closed?</p><p>Following the voice, he found her walking from an alleyway, which he found odd. These parts of the city weren't safe, what was she doing here?</p><p>"The gates to the upper rings are closed, you know."</p><p>Zuko must thank his uncle for drilling all those reflex exercises. Not a second after he spoke, a whip of water snapped in the area his head had previously occupied. </p><p>Staring at her, stunned, he was surprised she acted so violently. Then again, these parts were dangerous so he couldn't fault her.</p><p>"Spirits, why would you sneak up on a waterbender?" She huffed, crossing her arms across her chest as she glared at him. </p><p>Snorting, Zuko copied her stance, tilting his head as he surveyed her. She went back to her blue but this time, it was in a Earth Kingdom style. </p><p>"What do you mean the gates are closed?"</p><p>He grinned, unfurling his arms. "They close. You won't be able to get back to the upper ring until tomorrow morning."</p><p>"Well," she bit her lip, those luscious curse of his obsession. Her gaze glanced back at his, eyes locked and he could feel the energy that always surrounded them crackling, coursing between them.</p><p>"Maybe I'll find someone to crash with."</p><p>He hummed, stepping closer to her as if by instinct, his smirk widening when she moved closer to him. They stopped only when they were in each other's space, forcing her to look up at him. Forcing him to look down at her.</p><p>Her pupils were already blown wide and he nearly groaned at the sight. Taking his hand, Zuko gripped her chin, leaning down until his lips brushed against his as he said these next, dangerous words. </p><p>"My bed is big enough for two."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I've never written a fic like this before so i hope i got the tension and everything right, lmaoo</p><p>stay healthy, stay safe!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Katara was planning on sneaking her way to the upper ring when Zuko made an appearance. </p><p>She knew the rings close up after a certain time in the evening. Something had unexpectedly popped up, causing her to be distracted up until those trivial gates closed up.</p><p>But when Zuko said all <em>that</em>, her thoughts of sneaking around completely tumbled their way out of her mind.</p><p>“Don’t you know it’s not polite to keep a lady waiting?” </p><p>She grinned, feeling more than hearing the sharp intake of his breath. It was addicting, getting him all riled up like this. The desire in his eyes, the tightening of his shoulder muscles, she could already feel the tingling in between her legs getting warmer.</p><p>After the day she had, she was honestly dreading going home to her friends anyways. Once again, for the umpteenth time, it seemed like they didn't appreciate her, always expecting her to act like the mother.</p><p>It was stressful.</p><p>If their last tryst was anything to go by, she knew what he wanted to do. And La, did she want to do it.</p><p>She couldn’t forget the way his hands felt on her body and Katara wanted to know how they would feel without her clothes as barriers. Would they burn her?</p><p>Loving the way his entire attention was on her, she knew what to do to push him just right. Stepping up on her toes, she bit his bottom lip, tugging it back slowly as she planted her feet flat on the ground.</p><p>His jaw slacked as the desire in his gaze turned feral and Katara held her breath when he grabbed her wrist in an iron grip, yanking her in the direction he came from.</p><p>It was dark out but with the glow of the full moon, she didn’t need much light to see how dark his eyes had become. He looked so absolutely stupidly attractive and when tugged her close, his hand resting on her waist, a shiver racked her body. </p><p>And when he brushed his lips against her ear, whispering exactly what he wanted to do to her, what he was going to do, she couldn’t help the whimper that left her.</p><p>How dare this man make her want him like this?</p><p>“Zuko,” she whined, leaning against him, gripping onto his shirt tightly.</p><p>“Already begging?” The chuckle that passed his lips was dark, dangerous and her knees buckled. </p><p>She was seconds away from asking him to take her right then and there, screw who might see them. Not knowing how far his place was, she needed him to walk faster. By the way he was gripping her waist tightly, the way he was breathing those words against her, she was already coming undone.</p><p>Thinking this was all a bit unfair, something needed to happen to break the restraint she could see from his clenched jaw.</p><p>“Prince,” she murmured, gazing up at him through her lashes. When he glanced down at her with those liquidly golden eyes, she leaned in closer. “I’m already so <em>wet</em>.”</p><p>The words had barely left her mouth when hands circled her waist and she shrieked, pleased when the man of her desires hauled her up, throwing her over his shoulder with such ease, it left her breathless. He was strong and handsome and all Katara wanted to do was see how he would use his strength on her. </p><p>This was a nice view, she mused but that thought quickly escaped her when one of his strong hands gripped dangerously close to her ass. </p><p>“What a naughty girl you are,” he growled out, voice strained with blatantly desire and she wanted to see his face, wanted to see what her words did to him.</p><p>The hand that she was so aware of slid higher, smacking her behind and a moan she would later be embarrassed about slipped out of her mouth. It shocked her, how good it felt being handled like this.</p><p>If Sokka knew what she was doing, what she was planning, hoping, to happen, he would think someone had replaced his sister.</p><p>But when the firebender smacked her once again, all thoughts of her companions completely vanished from her mind. </p><p>And when he paused, a whine was ready to escape from her until she heard the sound of keys. Finally.</p><p>She was expecting him to set her down the moment he stepped inside but if possible, his grip tightened. He hastily closed the door before striding towards a room at the end of the hall and the realization of what they were about to do dawned on her.</p><p>Instead of hesitation, confusion, disbelief, things one who was potentially about to sleep with their ex-enemy should feel, all Katara felt was excitement. </p><p>And desire like she never had before.</p><p>He slammed the door closed behind him and dropped her on the bed, towering over her. Glancing up, she felt her mouth fall open slightly.</p><p>This man in front of her was definitely not the boy who came to her village all those years ago. </p><p>He stalked closer, and the way he was staring at her as if he could devour her, it was making her lightheaded.</p><p>“Panting already?” His jeer was so absolutely predatory and Katara shivered from the way his voice brushed over her. </p><p>He was so good at pushing her buttons.</p><p>But Katara liked to think she was just as good with his.</p><p>While maintaining eye contact, she arched her back as she gripped the bottom of her tunic, tugging it up her torso slowly.</p><p>From the way the room heated up dramatically, it was obvious it had the effect she was going for.</p><p>He broke the heated gaze, his eyes raking over her body slowly, and she swore she could feel his stare physically, the way its heat was brushing against her already warm skin.</p><p>La, did she want him.</p><p>She wasn’t wearing her wrappings, opting for a more earth kingdom style of undergarment. It wasn’t as supportive as her sarashi but it did relieve some of her tension she felt against her breasts.</p><p>With the way Zuko took her in, his eyes lingering there, she thanked the spirits for the odd decision. </p><p>“Agni, you’re so pretty.” He finally breathed out, and just as Katara was about to ask him to do something, his lips tugged back in a vicious smirk, a look she recognized from their earlier encounters.</p><p>It meant she was in trouble.</p><p>Just as she was mentally preparing herself, she let out a yelp as he pounced, pinning her arms by her head, cradling her thighs.</p><p>She flushed at the raspy chuckle that passed his lips. <em> Tui </em>, what had this man done to her?</p><p>And <em> oh </em>, his dangerous mouth latched against her neck, nipping at the skin there and Katara was feeling too warm, closing her eyes against the sensations. </p><p>"<em> Oh… </em>" she moaned out, arching in his hold as he trailed his tongue against her chest,  breath hitching as it made its way to her breasts.</p><p>It was maddening, the way he was taking his time. The last man she was with hadn't bothered with such acts and already, she was finding out many other things she likes with Zuko, shocked at which buttons were causing her to be so captured in bliss.</p><p>A tremble wracked her body when that devil-blessed tongue lapped at her left nipple through the cloth, and she was lightheaded with bliss when he began to suck it.</p><p>"<em> Zuko </em>," she couldn't hold the gasp back when he moved his hands, pinning both her hands above her head and with the other, he tweaked her neglected nipple.</p><p>It was as if he was pulling the strings of her body, winding it tighter and tighter the lower his face went and then he let go of her hands to spread her legs apart.</p><p>"Keep your voice low," he mused, drawing another mewl from her as he placed kisses along her navel. But then when those confident hands seemed to hesitate on her leggings, she raised her head to look at him.</p><p>"Do you want to do this?"</p><p>The desire was still in his gaze but he was serious, his hands resting on the hem of pants but not moving any further, not moving near that place that was throbbing oh so needily.  </p><p>The cloud of lust surrounding her head cleared up a bit at the question and with a jolt, it really hit her what would happen now. A few weeks ago, such consideration would have warranted a trip to the doctors, a trip to the spirits themselves. But looking at the Fire Prince, knowing that if she wanted to walk away right now, she could without worry. </p><p>And she really, <em> really </em> wanted Zuko to fuck her right now.</p><p>"Prince," she purred, leaning up to tug her bra off. The serious expression of his melted into a carnal desire that had her quivering and she slowly crawled her way over to him.</p><p>Climbing into his lap, she tangled her fingers into his hair and pressed her lips against his ear, the heat in her coiling when he rested his hands on her waist, gripping it tightly. She nearly groaned, feeling his crotch against her cunt.</p><p>Taking a breath, knowing what her next words would cause, she melted against him.</p><p>"<em> Fuck me. </em>"</p><p>A growl ripped from his throat as he claimed her kiss in a searing kiss, laying her back down and she couldn't stop the sounds from spilling out of her as he grinded against her, rocking against her <em> hard </em>.</p><p>This time, when his hands slipped her undergarments off, there was no hesitation in his movements.</p><p>He knew exactly what he was doing and it was driving her crazy, wanting, <em> needing </em>him to do something about the heat and wetness she could feel pooling between her legs.</p><p>A shuddering breath slipped past her lips as she felt his hot breath against her center and she looked down, feeling ridiculously warmer when he gave her that dark, dangerous smile. </p><p>She was <em> fucked.  </em></p><p>Gripping her thighs, he pulled her closer, and her yelp melted into a moan when he licked that sweet bundle of nerve. </p><p>"So responsive," he hummed and Katara huffed, frustrated with all this teasing. She raised her head and scowled at the smug smirk on his lips.</p><p>"Zuko, I swear to Tui- <em> oh shit, </em>" she threw her head back with a loud moan, his mouth attaching to that nerve, sucking on it hard, making her legs tremble from the assault.</p><p>That tongue of his was spirit-cursed, Katara decided.</p><p>And when he slowly slid a finger in her, she was so winded up, clutching on the bedsheet as her other hand tangled itself in his hair. </p><p>"Look at you, taking my finger in so nicely," he muttered and Katara flushed, her eyes shut tightly as he added a second finger and curled them, causing her to gasp when it brushed against that one spot in her. </p><p>"Spirits," she moaned, tugging his head up, wanting to taste those sinful lips, whimpering as the heat coiled tighter, the pleasure of it shooting through her with each stroke of his fingers, each brush of his thumb against her clit. </p><p>"Come on, waterbender," he murmured against her lips, pressing against that bundle nerve harder and she broke the kiss with a gasp, feeling the familiar tightness, the tight coil of pleasure and she was so close that if he kept moving his fingers like that then<em> she'll- </em></p><p>The strings he had winded in her snapped, her body trembling against the wave of pleasure wracking against her body. He crashed his lips against her, swallowing her bliss-filled mewl and Katara swears there were stars dancing against her eyelids.</p><p>"Oh <em> La </em>," she heaved when he pulled away, too buzzed from how pleasant she felt to comment on how smug he looked.</p><p>"Aren't you a pretty thing."</p><p>A breathless laugh tumbled from her and she lifted her head to retort when what little breath she had was knocked out of her.</p><p>While keeping his eyes on her, he placed those two fingers in his mouth, sucking her essence from them and the heat rushed back all over her. </p><p>And he was shirtless. </p><p>Seeing him like this, Katara has decided that his tunics did not do justice to just how <em> good </em>he looks. </p><p>Gathering what strength she has, she sat up, smiling dangerously when he raised his lone eyebrow at her. Pressing against his chest so he was laying down, she wiggled around until her face was leveled to the hem of his trousers.</p><p>She tugged down his pants, her breath hitching when he was sprung free and she held in a groan at the sight. Wrapped her hand around his cock, Katara gave it an experimental stroke and she was delighted by the sharp intake of breath he took. </p><p>"<em> Fuck. </em>"</p><p>There was something about the way he was looking at her, the way he was starting to unravel from her hands that spurred her to lean in closer, dragging her tongue from the base to the head, shivering at the deep moan he released. </p><p>"<em> Agni </em> , Katara," he tilted his head back as she took him into her mouth, and when he said her name like <em> that </em>, she had to press her legs together tightly. </p><p>She has only done this one other time using what she learned from before, Katara hallowed her cheeks, stroking the parts she couldn't take into her mouth. His fingers tangled in her hair and she looked up at him through her lashes, moaning around his cock when he tugged roughly. It was intoxicating, seeing the prince of the Fire Nation come undone just by her hand and mouth. </p><p>His cursing was the only warning she got before he pulled her away. Katara made a sound of displeasure, but when he switched positions, pinning her hands above her head once again, any such thought disappeared from mind.</p><p>The tip of him brushed against her center when she wrapped her legs around his waist, drawing another soft mewl from her. </p><p>"Hush," the firebender muttered, leaning in to nip at the underside of her breast, a place she hadn’t even realized would cause her so much pleasure. </p><p>She wanted to huff, to retort, <em> anything </em> but when he started to push into her, the only thing she could do was moan breathlessly, her eyes closing as she was stretched so deliciously. </p><p>As he pressed in, the firebender placed fluttering kisses on her stomach and chest, distracting her from the slight sting and she sighed, biting her bottom lip at the feeling of being so full. </p><p>"You're so warm, Katara," Zuko groaned, resting his head on her shoulder when he was fully entered, pressing open-mouth kisses on her burning skin and she closed her eyes, moaning when he started rocking into her.</p><p>"Oh,<em> spirits.” </em>she breathed out, her legs tightening around him, her jaw dropped in a mute shriek as he nearly pulled out only to slam back in, hitting her so deep she was feeling it in her spine.</p><p>Back arching, she wanted to run her fingers over him, to feel those hard defined muscles, but his hands were holding hers firmly. Katara was never one to be submissive in sex but for some reason, with the way Zuko was trailing his mouth over her, taking her hard pebbles in his mouth, she didn’t mind being like this.</p><p>And when he set a brutal pace, his finger brushing over that bundle of sweet utter bliss over and over again, Katara thinks she will like it all a bit too much.</p><p>“Fuck, you’re so <em> tight </em>,” he groaned, letting go of her hands to spread her leg apart, pushing them against the bed, causing hjim to drive in her deeper, and the sounds of her bliss were caught in her throat. “You’re doing so well.” He purred against her neck and Katara keened, whimpering as that wave of pleasure was threatening to consume her, threatening to embrace her.</p><p>She rolled her hips against him, chasing that release the faster it was approaching and the choked groan that slipped past his lips had nearly pushed her over. “<em> Agni, </em>Katara,” he groaned, his chest pressed flush against her and Katara moaned, enjoying how hot his skin was to the touch. </p><p>But when he changed his angle, it had her trembling with pleasure and she hadn’t realized how loud she was until he captured her mouth in a desperate kiss, his fingers tugging on her hair and she was just <em> right there. </em></p><p>“I got you,” the firebender grunted, his thumb relentless as he continued to hit that spot, and it was driving her further and further towards that bliss, the pleasure coiling in her so tight, it was leaving her a breathless, moaning mess. “Let go for me.” He murmured, his teeth sinking into her skin.</p><p>With one final swipe of his finger, his rhythm stuttering, and with those final filthy praises, she stumbled over, her nails digging hard into his back.</p><p>“<em> Stars </em>,” she gasped, her head thrown back as she felt him let go, the warmth in her lower region spreading throughout her body, and when Zuko collapsed on top of her, engulfing her in his flame of passion and it was a burn she didn’t mind.</p><p>“Agni,” he groaned against her hair, pressing lazy kisses on her neck before lifting himself off to pull out, a whine of dissatisfaction passing her lips at it. </p><p>Wanting to feel his warmth against her again, she wrapped her arms around him and tugged him back down, burying her head into his chest, partly to hide her flaming face when he let out a deep chuckle.</p><p>“Waterbender, we need to clean up,” he muttered, his fingers dancing against her rib cage and she was slightly embarrassed by how much she was liking his touches. </p><p>Groaning, only burrowing herself further into his warmth. “I don’t think I can walk at the moment.” </p><p>It took her a moment to realize what exactly she said when he snickered and she blamed the lingering bliss that was coating her bones for the slip of her tongue. Huffing, she swatted his shoulder.</p><p>“Oh, that wasn’t even half the things I want to do to you,” he growled, flipping them over once again and pinning her arms to the bed. Her breath caught in her throat and she was almost ashamed by the heat that was already starting to pool between her legs.</p><p>But before she could taunt him, ask him to show her what he was talking, just to see him come undone, he is off of her, a mocking laugh left behind in his place as he walked over to the side door she assumed is the bathroom. </p><p>She had only a moment to catch her breath before Zuko was back at the bedside, holding a washcloth out to her. Taking it, she cleaned up before handing it back, a coy smile on her lips when she saw the way he was staring at her.</p><p>Maybe she was able to catch him the way he captivated her.</p><p>“As much as I would love to sleep absolutely naked,” she started, feeling satisfaction run through her at his dangerous smirk. “Do you have a shirt I can borrow?”</p><p>“If it’s being cold you’re worried about, I know ways to keep you warm.” He chuckled, leaving to put the washcloth away and she shivered at the devilishly tone lacing his words. And Katara was tempted to ask him to make good on his words.</p><p>But when a yawn escaped her lips, she remembered just what tiresome of a day she had. </p><p>And she thanked the spirits for when he came back with a shirt for her, cocking her eyebrow at the sleep pants he had on. Putting it on, she was enticed by how much it smelled of him. Like the smoke of a campfire, the warmth of a sunny day and it shouldn’t make her feel as comfortable as it did.</p><p>At first, she was hesitant, not knowing where she should place herself. In the beginning, it was easy to understand where they stood but now, with her in his bed after having done what they did, she didn’t know how to act. Should she act as she had before, confident, knowing exactly what she wants?</p><p>Which would be to have those strong arms around her, surrounding her with his warmth.</p><p>“What were you doing here so late?” Not realizing her train of thought, or maybe he did, Zuko brushed his hands over her, pulling her close to him. A breath she didn’t know she was holding left her lungs. Resting her head against his shoulder, she hummed, tracing her finger against his chest.</p><p>If Katara was told merely a month ago that she would be in the arms of this particular firebender, enveloped in his warmth and <em> liking </em>it, she would have dunked them with the nearest water source. But here she was, liking the warmth he transmitted a bit too much, feeling the stress of her days ebbing away. Feeling more satisfied than she had ever felt for the longest time.</p><p>“I was doing a bit of healing behind the Dai Li’s back and as I was heading back up to the Upper Ring, I ran into some thugs.”</p><p>He snorted, running his finger through her hair and Katara never thought Zuko would be the type to do such things after sex. But here he was, massaging her scalp while he was caressing her side with his thumb, his touch both gentle and firm. And it was lulling her to sleep.</p><p>“How many were there?”</p><p>“Six but two of them ran away when they saw me easily take on the others.”</p><p>A bark of laughter slipped from his lips and Katara felt herself smile at the sound, realizing that she quite liked it.</p><p>“Serves them right.”</p><p>She hummed, her eyes drooping close, the pleasant tingling and Zuko’s fingers lulling her to sleep. She wanted to ask him what he was doing out so late himself but with her mind still buzzing in bliss, Katara decided that maybe she’ll ask him some questions tomorrow. </p><p>Maybe after what she had in mind, she thought wickedly.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>so i took a while writing this chapter cause i've never written smut before ;-; I hope y'all enjoy!! updates will def come by faster now</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Zuko, do you want to come with me to the market?"</p><p>Forcing the groan back into his throat, Zuko wrapped his arm around the woman in his lap who was rocking into him, her fingers tugging his hair harshly. </p><p>"It's okay, Uncle. I'll see you at work later." he prayed his uncle would think the raspiness in his voice was due to sleep. </p><p>And not because this woman was driving him mad, riding him while his uncle was on the other side of the door. </p><p>"Oh, <em> Zuko, </em>" she murmured against his ear, giggling when he grunted, gripping her ass hard. She wasn't making this easier for him and Zuko was half tempted to throw all caution in the wind and fuck her mindless right then. </p><p>"You alright, Zuko?" </p><p>There was concern in his uncle's voice but all Zuko wanted was for the older man to leave so he could hear all the pretty sounds of this waterbender. It was a blessing that his uncle slept so soundly, their last night tryst going unnoticed.</p><p>But he couldn't deny it, it was exhilarating, fucking Katara when it was possible his uncle could walk in at any moment.</p><p>So when Katara woke him up by kissing down his torso, that wicked smile of hers as she slipped her hands under his pants, any thought of leaving the bed was wiped out. </p><p>Using his grip, he slammed into her, swallowing the gasp from her addicting lips. </p><p>They were going to get caught. </p><p>They were going to get caught and Zuko didn't care. </p><p>"I'm fine," he gritted, pressing open-mouth kissing against her neck, biting down when she raked her nails down his chest.</p><p>She was close, he could tell by the way her voice hitching, the tremble in her legs, the sharp digging of her nails. But this wasn’t how he wanted to see her come undone.</p><p>Holding onto her waist, he stopped their moment, the breathy whine from her wanting him to forget how much he wanted to tease her, to take her harder.</p><p>“If you say so, Prince Zuko,” the older man commented, clearly not believing the young firebender but if there’s one thing Zuko knew is that his uncle would no longer push him with such inquiries anymore. And he sent a quick prayer to the spirits for it, breathing a sigh of relief when he heard his uncle’s footsteps fading away. </p><p>"<em> Zuko, </em> ” Katara whined, tugging on his hair harder, trying to move herself but couldn’t because of his hold on her. <em> Agni </em>, did he want her so bad. But to tease her further, to cause her the same frustration she had been doing to him for the past few minutes, he leaned in close, taking one of her nipples into his mouth and sucking harshly.</p><p>“I swear, if you don’t move, I’m going to scream.” she keened, head thrown back. And he want to hear all of it , dear spirits, more than anything. But he didn’t want his uncle coming into this room, seeing her in his arms like this. </p><p>Not because he would be embarrassed to be seen with her, but the awkwardness of the situation is something he wants to avoid. Agni knows how smug it would make him. Plus, the excitement of all this hiding around was thrilling.  </p><p>“Patience, pretty thing,” he chuckled, trailing his mouth to take her other nipple in his mouth, swallowing the choked moan when she forcibly grinded herself against him. </p><p>It took every restraint he could conjure to not give her reasons to go through with the threat. And when he heard the sound of the front door closing, he didn’t hesitate to push her down, kissing her desperately as he slammed back into her. </p><p>Moving down her neck, he brushed his thumb against her clit, a sense of pride flooding his senses when she gripped him tighter, her jaw dropped as a whimper spilled from her.</p><p>“You’re doing so well for me,” he muttered against her ear, struggling to contain his own release until he had her tipped over the edge, wanting to see her bliss-wrecked.</p><p>But when she tightened around him, a tremble wracking her body as low keen passed her lips, he let go, groaning as his hips faltered. </p><p>“Spirits,” the waterbender gasped, her body going slack under him and he rested his head on her shoulder, struggling to catch his breath. </p><p>For a few moments, they stayed like that, tangled with each other. And it was rather nice, much to Zuko’s slight irritation. Here was this woman he used to fight, underneath him, making him crave her touches and those sweet, <em> sweet </em> sounds.</p><p>But the whole concept of it, the idea, he found it somewhat amusing. Plopping up on his elbows, he grinned at the enticing waterbender, chuckling when he saw how satisfied she looked. </p><p>“You wanted to get us caught?” He raised an eyebrow at her when she groaned, her hands circling around him again. </p><p>“Do you always talk so much?” She muttered, looking up at him with her eyes hooded. And <em> spirits, </em>did she look so good, so ravished, her hair spraying all around her. That hair he liked to have his fingers run through.</p><p>Snorting out a laugh, he leaned down, capturing her lips in a searing kiss before slowly pulling out of her with a grunt, amused when she groaned and took the blanket, rolling it over her.</p><p>Grabbing her arms, he slipped a hand under her knees and used the other to hold her back as he lifted her up. </p><p>“What a gentleman,” Katara purred and he rolled his eyes. When he was on the ship, soon after he had turned fifteen, his uncle had sat him and explained to him, as awkward of a conversation as it was, all about sex. And how important taking care of his partner in the aftermath was.</p><p>And Katara had captivated him like no one else has.</p><p>“Is that so?” he muttered, smiling with his teeth bared, enjoying it when her mouth opened slightly, and he leaned in, biting her bottom lip.</p><p>“How are you so good at that,” she moaned, burying her head into his shoulder, smacking his chest and he laughed. </p><p>“What a vixen you are, riding me while Uncle could hear us.” He chuckled, voice dropping an octave as he stepped into the bathroom.</p><p>She laughed, a sound that danced across his skin and he let out a small sigh, setting her down on the side of the tub so he could fill it. “I don’t think I heard you complaining.”</p><p>Oh, she would never hear him complaining when she was letting him take her like that.</p><p>Having a retort on his lips, he glanced over to look at her but the words never got past his throat. </p><p>Hair shifted on one side, she had her head tilted, looking at him through her eyelashes with those bright, blue, deep eyes. </p><p>She had her bottom lip caught between her teeth and Zuko swore she was going to be the death of him.</p><p>He definitely had no complaints if she kept looking at him like <em> that </em>.</p><p>Prowling over to her, he placed his hands on either side of her, tilting his head down until he was only a hairspan away from those sinful, intoxication lips. Trailing a hand up her thigh, he smirked when her breathing hitched. </p><p>“Show me those other things you wanted to do to me?” She breathed, her eyes locked on his lips, the hungry so profound, it shot a tingle of desire from his head to his toes.</p><p>Crashing his lips with hers, he let that be the answer.</p><p>-</p><p>It took them a while to clean up and by the time Zuko was able to get his clothes for work, the sun was already at midnoon. But Zuko didn’t mind, not when Katara had her arms wrapped around his shoulder, kissing him like her life depended on it.</p><p>“I’m going to have to go to work, waterbender.” He mused against her lips, his hands tightening themselves where they were on her waist, pulling her flush against him despite his words. </p><p>“Shit,” he heard Katara mumble and removed her arms from his shoulder, a look of annoyance crossing her face. Surprised, Zuko didn’t resist when she stepped out of his embrace.</p><p>Curious as to what might be on her mind, he watched as she placed her outerwear over his shirt. After putting on her undergarments earlier, she decided to keep his shirt, claiming it was hers since she slept in it. Zuko kind of liked the idea, that she had something to remind her of what they’ve done besides those lovely marks he knows are across her body. </p><p>“Sokka is going to murder me.” She mumbled, but when she slung the water skin a bit too hard over her side, he strode forward and took her hands, forcing her to look at him.</p><p>“What’s going on?”</p><p>Sighing, Katara closed her eyes as she dropped her head onto his chest. “I didn’t go home last night so my brother and friends are going to be worried and then after I get yelled at, Sokka will complain about there being no breakfast.”</p><p>That honestly didn’t sound very nice to Zuko and he scoffed at it. Here was a powerful waterbender, a woman who has beat the odds at every turn, and it sounded like she was being reduced to housework chores. </p><p>“Does he not know how to cook?”</p><p>She leaned back, lips tugged in a humorless smile. “If the desired outcome is to have the house burned down.”</p><p>It was weird to him, a grown person not knowing how to take care of themselves like that. Sure, a few years back, Zuko was getting the royal treatment, but his mother made sure he knew how to make some dishes. Plus, he quite liked cooking and took it over completely when they made it to Ba Sing Se.</p><p>Uncle was not a good cook at all.</p><p>“Sounds useless, if I’m being honest.” Snorting, letting her go when she was laughed.</p><p>“And today’s laundry day,” the mirth left as she sighed, moving over to the door. </p><p><em> Wait. </em> She mentioned her brother and <em> friends. </em>Did that mean the Avatar found an earthbending teacher? </p><p>“So you guys found an earthbending teacher?” He raised his eyebrow, following her as he tugged on his outerwear.</p><p>“Why? Gonna chase us again, prince?” </p><p>Pausing in his steps, he glanced back at her, ready to defend his question when he caught the amused twitch of her lips.</p><p>But instead of a sharp comeback, he hesitated. Not because of what she said but because of what he was going to admit to her now. How he wanted to get his crown, get his throne, how he wanted this war to end.</p><p>Straightening his shoulder, he locked eyes with her, unwavering. “Cause if you have, then the Avatar will need a firebending teacher.”</p><p>The implication was there and he hoped she understood. </p><p>And when she frose, her breathing so silent, Zuko thought she might have stopped all together, he knew she <em> understood </em>.</p><p>“Are you saying what I think you’re saying?”</p><p>She whispered after a few silent, suffocating moments, taking a step in his direction. And he hesitated once again, looking away with a large intake of breath. Looking back at her, he nodded.</p><p>Zuko was absolutely certain about his decision. </p><p>Katara started moving closer to him, a look of complete bewilderment blanketing her face. “You want to teach Aang firebending? But,” she stopped in her tracks. “You’ll be considered a traitor to your nation, Zuko.”</p><p>He couldn’t help the sharp back of laugh that passed his lips. “I’m already considered a traitor. It’s why we’re in Ba Sing Se - Ozai sent Azula after us.” </p><p><em> “Oh, </em>” she gasped, slowly closing the gap between them. “You want the end of this war?”</p><p>“To be honest,” he breathed slowly, eyes never leaving those sapphire ones that have enraptured him so much. “I have always wanted the end of this war. Part of the reason I got this scar.”</p><p>“The scar?” She spoke so softly, he had to strain to hear her and when she placed a hand against the left side of his face, he closed his eyes.</p><p>He’s never let anyone get this close, never let anyone else touch his face. But there was something about this woman, something that made him want to be vulnerable.</p><p>It both scared him and captivated him.</p><p>But he didn’t want to tell her the story behind it, not yet. Placing a hand on hers, he sighed and opened his eyes. And as if to understand, she gave him a soft smile before leaning on her toes, pressing her lips against his in a soft kiss. The softest they’ve shared yet.</p><p>“I’ll talk to them.” She whispered when she set herself back down. “I don’t know how long it’ll take for them to come around but I’m sure they will.”</p><p>He nodded, leaning in to capture her lips again, trying to pour all he felt into it. Surprised, disbelief, relief - all of it.</p><p>And when she tangled her fingers in his hair, he was willing to forget about heading to work. Missing one day wouldn’t hurt, right? </p><p>Cupping her cheeks, he licked her bottom lip, humming when she gave him access, deepening the kiss further. </p><p>“Zuko,” she broke the kiss with a groan, her eyebrows furrowed in what he assumes is both frustration and amusement. “If you keep kissing me like that, we will never leave. And I have to.”</p><p>He sighed, knowing she was right, but the flushed hue of her cheeks, her swollen addictive lips, were making him reconsider.</p><p>“You make it hard not to kiss you.” He muttered, stealing a quick peck from her before tugging her towards the front door.</p><p>He wanted to bottle up her laughter, smiling to himself as she walked in front of him.</p><p>Closing the door behind them, he wondered what chain of events, what spirit meddled in his life to give him this exact moment. It certainly wasn’t something he thought would be possible merely a few months ago.</p><p>Turning around to her, he raised an eyebrow, surprised she hadn’t left. But his thoughts sobered up when her playful gaze turned serious.</p><p>“Seriously though, I’ll talk to them. And maybe this time,” she tapped her chin, that playful glint coming back. “You’ll come find me.”</p><p>Reaching for her, she laughed as she dodged, giving him a flying kiss before darting towards what he suspected as the direction to the Upper Ring.</p><p>And maybe he would be the one to seek her out, he mused, shaking his head as he headed in the opposite direction.</p><p>He felt lighter, like some weight he wasn’t aware of was taken off his shoulder. </p><p>But not completely, not yet.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i honestly didn't think i would finish this chapter today so here's a treat for y'all!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s only been a week and a half but Katara was nearly at her limit. She was right about what would happen the day she came back from spending the night in the Lower Ring. Aang and Sokka bombarded her with questions, explaining how they thought she was captured by the Dai Li and that they were right about to commence a search party. When she had explained about the run-in she had with those men, Sokka had forbidden her from going there again.</p><p><em> “It’s clearly not safe,’ </em> he had said. <em> ‘It’s for your own good.’  </em></p><p>And Katara usually wasn’t one to listen. But to make matters worse, he hadn’t left her side, always there no matter which hallway she turned into. </p><p>Thankfully, Toph hadn’t said much to her about it. And honestly, when Aang complained about how Toph wasn’t worried, she nearly hugged the earthbending for saying the reason she didn’t fuss was because she knew Katara could handle herself.</p><p>Of course Toph would have thought that - she spent much of her years being treated like a fragile vase. Which is why she was the first person Katara told about Zuko.</p><p>Not what she <em> did </em>with Zuko, but the potential chance of him joining their group. </p><p>Not to Katara’s surprise, the earth bender simply shrugged her shoulder and mentioned how they wouldn’t be able to find a better teacher. She hadn't had a run-in with the firebender and only knew him from the stories they told her.</p><p>Though when the younger girl started asking about where the sudden change of heart came from, Katara changed topics immediately. Though, much to her slight irritation, that change in topic had given her away.</p><p>
  <em> ‘Careful, sugar queen. You got to find a different way of phrasing that question or they’re going to know you ran into him. Is there where you go when you leave sometimes?’ </em>
</p><p>Thankfully, Toph didn’t need much bribing, she just wanted to get the chance to meet him. She ran into his uncle before - she thought he was a great person and wanted to have tea with him again. Of course Katara had agreed to these terms, she couldn’t have the boys hearing something from the trouble maker until she could figure out what to say.</p><p>And the next day, she first brought it up to Aang, knowing that the pacifist he was, he would hold the least amount of grudge against the firebender. </p><p>She started off, asking where Aang would look for a firebending teacher. And slowly, she had slipped in the fact that they haven’t seen Zuko in a while. </p><p>
  <em> 'Maybe he had decided to stop looking for us? Do you think it’s possible he had switched sides?’ </em>
</p><p>Aang wasn’t very much on the whole idea of it. But he <em> did </em>say that if Zuko swore to help end the war, he would seriously consider having him teach firebending.  </p><p>This gave her the confidence to talk to Sokka about it.</p><p>And that was her first mistake. The fact that she was talking about Zuko without animosity had him thinking she must have done something to her head.</p><p>So she couldn’t even ask what he thought about Zuko joining them - Sokka would think she met with the firebender somehow and would search through all of Ba Sing Se for him. Not that he was <em>wrong, </em>but Katara would prefer if he didn't do such thing.</p><p>Which brings her to now, with her friends getting on her nerves.</p><p>They were stressing her out.</p><p>And with Sokka watching over her like a hawkowl, she couldn’t slip out and go see the fire prince. It was driving her nearly insane. </p><p>Which was something she definitely needed to check because she shouldn’t want to see the firebender like this. She shouldn’t want to feel his hand on her again.</p><p>Shouldn’t want to taste his addicting lips again.</p><p>Shouldn't want to feel him to fill her again.</p><p>But here she was, frustrated, annoyed, and stressed and only wanting to be in that cursed firebender’s arms again.</p><p>This was dangerous, she thought. But she liked being around him. He didn’t expect her to clean up after him, ask him if he had eaten, or even ask him to bathe. She actually felt taken care of when she was with him that evening all those nights ago. That morning, he had actually washed her hair, even if she complained, saying she could do it herself. He even made them breakfast and asked <em> her </em>what she wanted. </p><p>And it was odd, having someone ask her that question. Usually, she never made what she wanted and often time, she never thought about it. It was always about making something the others would like. </p><p>It’s how she realized that fireflakes weren’t that bad and that the one egg dish she’s been wanting to try out was delicious. Was it bad she wanted to have that treatment again?</p><p>This morning, she couldn’t stand Sokka’s complaints, Aang’s chirpiness, or Toph’s disregard for her hygiene. So Katara forced them out of the house.</p><p>And she would have left too, but after Sokka decided he was going to check out the lower ring, she didn’t want to risk having him see her. And she sent a prayer to both Tui and La, hoping he wouldn't find that tea shop.</p><p>So instead of cleaning the house, <em> like she has been doing for the past couple of months </em>, she decided to take a break and lounge in the small body of water they had in the backyard. </p><p>A pool, Toph had called it. And it fascinated her, that if people had enough money, they could build this body of water just to swim in whenever they want. And since being so close to a water source like this helped her feel calm, that’s what she decided to do until her friends came back.</p><p>Hopefully, they will be gone all day.</p><p>“Well, hello there.”</p><p>She froze, not expecting anyone to disturb her but when the voice registered, she couldn’t help the snort. </p><p>Opening her eyes, she lazily moved until she could see the intruder. She was sitting in the pool in her undergarments, sitting on a seat inside the pool. </p><p>The fire prince was standing near the backyard fence, his lips curled in a way that was sending a tingle through her.</p><p>“How’d you find me?”</p><p>She asked, head tilting as he came closer. </p><p>“A certain someone wanted me to come find her last time we talked.” He chuckled, tugging his shirt over his head and Katara sucked in a breath. </p><p>She should be ashamed of how much she wanted to touch him.</p><p>“How’d you know that I would be alone today?” She forced her eyes away from his chest and only grinned when he caught her looking.</p><p>A laugh spilled from his lips and it warmed her. She didn’t know why but she really liked his laugh. It was weird, seeing the once broody prince do anything besides scowl. He really had changed and it was like a secret she knew. He was laughing because of her and it was something she wanted to keep to herself.</p><p>“Funny enough, a short earthbender came to me. All she said was ‘sugar queen is home all alone. You have until sunset.’”</p><p>Toph wouldn’t hear her complain about her hygiene for as long as she lives, Katara has decided. </p><p>“She wanted to officially meet you.” Katara smiled, her eyes trailing his body when he slipped into the water. He had no reason to look as good as he did and it was already messing with her head.</p><p>“My uncle knew her.” </p><p>He was getting closer, the dangerous glint of his eyes raising her body temperature. It should be considered unhealthy, how much she wanted him to touch her. How much she wanted to cross the space between them just so she could run her fingers down that toned chest.</p><p>And when he got close enough that if she wanted, she could reach out and touch him, he stopped, watching her with those golden eyes of his. Eyes that have been in her dreams since that morning.</p><p>“Come here, waterbender,” he said softly, lips drawn back in a smirk and the shiver that ran through her was not due to the water’s temperature. But Katara didn’t want to give away just how much she wanted to do just that.</p><p>“What would happen if I don’t?” she responded just as softly, her breath staggering when she saw the flash in his heated gaze, the absolute predatory look having her mouth run dry. </p><p>“I won’t ask again.” </p><p>And she normally would keep him waiting, wanting to see how long it would take for him to snap but not today.</p><p>Today, Katara just wanted a chance to forget everything, even if it was just for a short while.</p><p>Slowly trudging through the water, loving every moment he stared at her like that, she stood right in front of him, the water reaching right above her waist. </p><p>“Good girl.” He gave her a dangerous smile and reached out for her, pulling her flush against him. Arms around his shoulder, she wrapped her legs around him, keening at the praise. </p><p>It was something she didn’t even realize she liked until Zuko had said that to her the first time around. It made her feel like she could let go, that she was no longer the caretaker Katara when she was in his arms.</p><p>They’ve only been this intimate a few times but Katara swears she was already addicted to it.</p><p>“Did you miss me, prince?” She purred, running her fingers through his hair. She always marveled at how smooth it was, it was nothing like her thick mane.</p><p>“What if I said I did?” He raised his lone eyebrow at her, humming softly as she continued to play with his hair. </p><p>“What if I said it was mutual?” she said after a few quiet minutes, resting her forehead against his, surprised by her own words. What she said was the truth, ever since that morning she woke up in his arms, she only wanted to climb back into them, to burrow herself into the security she felt then.</p><p>But she wasn’t sure where this thing between them was going to go. If Zuko officially joins them, what would happen then? Would they be considered a couple?</p><p>Katara wasn’t even sure she liked him like that. </p><p>Sure, she was attracted to him, that much was made clear. She liked his touches, how his arms felt around her, how he treated her that one day. And she loved the sex.</p><p>But did she <em> like </em>him?</p><p>How did he feel? Was she only just a form of release, a form of entertainment in an otherwise bleak day? Since he was planning on teaching Aang, he must be aware that they would be around each other every second of the day. Did that mean he wanted to continue this thing, whatever this thing <em> was </em>, with her? </p><p>“I can hear you thinking, Katara.”</p><p>His words were laced with amusement but Katara refused to look at him and closed her eyes. </p><p>But Katara wasn’t one to run from a tough conversation. </p><p>“Zuko, what are we doing?”</p><p>When the firebender took in a sharp breath, she opened her eyes slowly. She wanted to know where she stood with this man. If she was just a fling so she could make sure not to get attached.  And if he wanted a more permanent thing, how would that play out for them.</p><p>If that was the case, they might have to hide it from the rest of the group. But at the same time, with Aang still trying to ‘win’ her over, maybe she would just say fuck it all and kiss this man right in front of them.</p><p>And Katara was scared. She knew if this thing between them continues, she would develop feelings. She would eventually give her heart to him, giving him the power to completely ruin her.</p><p>She needed to make sure he wouldn’t betray her. The waterbender doesn’t think she would be able to recover if he did.</p><p>“You want to know if it’s just fucking or if there’s something more.”</p><p>His stare was unwavering and Katara shouldn’t be as surprised as she was that he was able to understand what she was talking about. It wasn’t the first time it has happened and it was chipping at her heart. If he continues to do this, even if they stop this thing of theirs, she’s doomed.</p><p>“I am close to convincing Aang and my brother to really think about having you join but they don’t know we’ve already ran into each other here. If I tell them and you join, then…” she trailed off, brushing her fingers down his burned cheek.</p><p>
  <em> Will we continue this? Will we stop? </em>
</p><p>“What do you want to do?” His voice was soft, his eyes never leaving hers. And his hold on her never wavered, giving Katara the courage to tell him. </p><p>“I know that whenever we kiss, I don’t want to stop. I like when you have your arms wrapped around me like this. I like when you made me food, when you took care of me. It made me feel like my actual age.” She muttered, moving her hands to cup his cheeks, thumbs brushing right below his eyes.</p><p>His arms tightened around her and to finish what she had to say, she leaned in closer, pressing soft kisses on the left side of his face, wanting him to know her thoughts. </p><p>“I don’t want this to stop, Zuko,” she said in a hushed tone, afraid that if she leaned back, he would look at her like she was crazy, like he didn’t want her.</p><p>And maybe that was what she was really afraid of, not being wanted. And not in the way the Avatar wanted her, where she was mostly in the role of a surrogate mother. </p><p>In the way this firebender was making her want <em> him. </em></p><p>“Katara,” he whispered and she finally looked back into his eyes with bated breath, waiting for what he would say to that. </p><p>When one of his hands came up to cup her jaw, his thumb brushing against her bottom lip, she felt herself breathe a little easier. </p><p>“I don’t want to stop this either.” He murmured, a smile tugging at his lips. “What have you done to me, waterbender?”</p><p>Letting out a breathless laugh, she couldn’t help herself from leaning in and kissing him, but her wide grin made it hard to kiss him properly. </p><p>Breaking their kiss with a chuckle, he brushed her hair behind her ear. “Do you want to see where this might take us?”</p><p>She wondered how he seemed to know what exactly was running through her mind. “You keep asking me what I want.” She mused, the warmth his words had caused spreading through her, cushioning her.</p><p>“I don’t think you get asked that often.”</p><p>And he’s right, she doesn’t. In fact, she couldn’t remember the last time anyone besides him has asked her that question. </p><p>“And if I say I do?”</p><p>He grinned, leaning in to capture her lips again in a passionate kiss, one that left her breathless. “I might just take you up on it.”</p><p>-</p><p>When her companions came back from their adventures, Katara had excused her to her sleeping space. The waterbender felt like she was in the clouds and didn’t want to be pestered about why she looked like she was glowing. </p><p>After the whole coversation at the pool, Zuko took it upon himself to take care of her. They didn’t even have sex - he gave her the best massage she ever had(turns out firebending could be used for a good thing) and cooked for her. He even brushed her hair and braided it.</p><p>She felt so pampered. </p><p>It was amazing. </p><p>And when he had to leave, she felt a sudden sadness wash over her. It reminded her of the reason why she couldn’t be caught with him, not yet.</p><p>Not when her brother still views him so negatively.</p><p>And Katara doesn’t blame him - the firebender did harass their village and chased them around the world, wanting to capture the world’s only hope. But Zuko has changed, he really has and Katara didn’t want to turn him away. Besides, if- <em> when </em>they win, a new Fire Lord would have to be on the throne. No way would they allow Azula on there.</p><p>The very thought of such sent a shiver down her spine. No, Azula would be worse than Ozai. So if Zuko were to join them, work with them to bring the terror of reign to an end, she would want him on the throne. </p><p>Katara doesn't know much about the Fire Nation politics but she knew the Fire Lord had to be of royal blood. And what better person for that title than Zuko? </p><p>“How was my little gift of an apology?”</p><p>Lifting her head up from the bed, she stared at Toph blankly.</p><p>“I feel like you’re giving me a face. But I’m guessing you had a fun day.”</p><p>The young earthbender was giving her a mischievous grin and Katara knew Toph wasn’t aware of her relationship with the firebender. She usually just said whatever she thought confident enough and the other person would usually admit to it.</p><p>But Toph was the reason she had such a relaxing day so she decided to give in, at least this once.</p><p>“Remind me to kick you all out more often.”</p><p>Toph laughed and Katara smiled, liking it when the young girl relaxed around her. As much as they clashed, it was always nice to have these moments.</p><p>“Seriously though, I know we’ve been getting on your nerves lately. I don’t think we thank you enough for doing so much for us. So, you know,” she shrugged, her face now blank. “Thank you.”</p><p>This, she wasn’t expecting and Katara sat up, looking at the earthbender with wide eyes. She always wanted this - just a little bit of recognition for the things she always did taking care of them. Katara was just not expecting to hear it from her and damn it, if it didn’t prickle her eyes.</p><p>“You’re welcome, Toph.”</p><p>“Ew, don’t get all mushy on me.” Toph shuddered before shaking her head and Katara couldn’t help the laugh.</p><p>“No promises.”</p><p>“I take it all back."</p><p>Wiping the tear that escaped, she couldn’t help the smile. “Thank you, seriously. And I think I’m going to let Sokka and Aang know about Zuko for real now.”</p><p>“That is a conversation I don’t want to be around, sugar queen. Good night.”</p><p>With that, the earthbender spun on her heel, slamming the door behind her, leaving Katara with her thoughts.</p><p>She spoke with Zuko earlier about how to break the news to her brother and friend. It helped that Toph was already on board, though she never really had an experience with the firebender like the way they had.</p><p>But with Aang seriously thinking about looking for a firebending teacher, they’re only chance would be the prince. What other firebender could they find to willingly go against their Fire Lord? This way, not only would Aang have a teacher, but they would be able to actual put someone on the throne who would help end it all and strengthen the peace in the world. </p><p>Sighing, Katara laid back down and stared up at the ceiling, wondering when they would leave this city behind to finally prepare properly to go head to head with Ozai. She didn’t like how long it was taking to get an audience with the Earth King but at the same time, it felt nice to have a bed to sleep on, a proper roof over their head. But they couldn’t stay in Ba Sing Se, not with the way the Dai Li is treating everything as if there <em> is </em>no war. </p><p>It’ll be a matter of time before this city to falls under the Fire Nation’s greed. </p><p>Zuko mentioned how they could potentially force their way into the palace and at this point, Katara was seriously considering it. Aang was the Avatar - everyone had wanted to meet him. It was odd to her that this king seemed to just not have the time for him. It made her think something was up and she didn’t like the feeling.</p><p>She was going to bring this up to them.</p><p>But about the whole Zuko thing, she was thinking about giving it a few more days, just until she sees him again. After she so much as breathes a word about Zuko being in the city, she just knew her brother would want to go on a scavenger hunt. Call her selfish, but she just wanted to keep Zuko as her own secret(minus what Toph knows) just a bit longer. </p><p><em> Tomorrow, </em>she thought, a smile on her lips as she snuggled under her cover.</p><p>
  <em> I’ll visit him tomorrow. </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>so i changed some things about this story( in future chaps lmaoo) so I actually don't know how long this story will be. but i'm thinking maybe 12-15? definitely will have a better idea the closer it'll get to those chapters. with how smoky the air has been around my area, we were advised to stay indoors so look at me with a new update three days in a row, haha. honestly, the way this chap turned out wasn't what i had in mind originally but i like this version better.</p><p>as always, comments are welcome and thank you all for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Zuko walked into the tea shop today, he wasn’t expecting to see the waterbender. At least, not for a few days. But he might have to seek her out before the week was over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So halfway through his shift, when he had walked out of the backroom only to have his eyes zero in on the water tribe woman, his face tugged in a knowing grin. He wasn’t used to such a reaction when he saw someone, and it floored him. The last person who had this much of a positive effect on him, besides his uncle, was his mother. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He thought it was odd, how only after a few interactions with her, he was already looking forward to seeing her again. And what he said to her yesterday was true - he did want to see where this thing between would go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko isn’t even sure if he liked her like that - he certainly wasn’t sure if what they were doing would lead to marriage. But what he did know was that he was always left feeling lighter, smiling a bit more, whenever they parted ways.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was enticing to him, luring him in with her deep blue eyes that reminded him of the sea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And for once, Zuko wasn’t willing to be cautious, to throw away something that could potentially make him happy.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Happy. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>What a strange word to use when he thought of the waterbender. Was that what he was feeling whenever he met with her - happy? It was something he wasn't used to feeling but he definitely didn’t want to give it up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not when he couldn’t remember the last time he felt anything close to it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was staring down at the menu and hadn't noticed him yet. Zuko grinned at that. Catching her off guard was always entertaining so he quietly walked over to her, resting against the booth across from her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This woman was stunning in her green dress and with her hair up in a hair he recognized as the style here in Ba Sing Se down her shoulders, Zuko just wanted to feel them in between his fingers again. And when he saw her tongue poke out between those addicting lips of hers, he couldn’t hold back anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What a </span>
  <span>pretty</span>
  <span> thing you are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara’s head snapped up to lock gaze with him and his grin widened when she blushed in the </span>
  <span>loveliest</span>
  <span> shade he has ever seen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Couldn’t stay away, could you?” He chuckled, moving away from the booth to stand right next to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello there, handsome boy.” Her smile could have replaced the sun for that’s how bright it was. Zuko gets his bending power from the sun but her smile could fuel it just as well. Maybe even more so. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What can I do for you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honestly, Zuko thought </span>
  <span>pretty</span>
  <span> didn’t explain her beauty well. She was definitely more than than that - she was beautiful, stunning, and that was something he noticed even back when he was chasing her and the rest of her friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And when she wiggled slightly, grinning widely, he thinks even beautiful didn’t cut it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was wondering if a certain someone was free later today.” She said, brushing her hair to one side and she fluttered her eyelashes, that playful look of hers turning downright mischievous.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Smirking, he leaned down, gripping her chin with one hand. After their few encounters, he knew she liked it when he was dominant, telling her what to do, even when she was defiant. But that was something he wanted to talk to her about later - boundaries. He would never want to do something she wasn’t okay with - no one should have to go through that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And whatever this thing of theirs is, he definitely didn’t want it to end.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that why you’re here, waterbender?” He bared his teeth in a dangerous smile, leaning in further when he heard her sharp intake of breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he knew she liked this push and pull relationship they had going on - she wouldn't cave in so easily. It's what also made this fun, their dodging of each other until one of them caves in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The tea is delicious too." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gave him a cheeky smile, her gaze never wavering. But underneath all that playfulness, he saw hunger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A hunger that he was starting to chip at him as well. And she had no right, coming here while he was working and putting all these ideas in his head. He had to do something to get back at her for it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remember that he was in the middle of the most popular tea shop in the lower ring, he let go of her chin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wanted to kiss her. He wanted to taste those lips again, nibbling at her bottom lip until she gave him access. He wanted to kiss her passionately, hungrily, with everything he has.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he nearly snapped when she leaned in closer to him, looking up at him through her lashes and he knew exactly what that look meant. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wanted him to fuck her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Careful, beautiful. I'll fuck you right here if you don't stop looking at me like that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The low whine that came from her nearly made him go through with his threat. Spirits, was this woman going to get him in trouble.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Zuko didn't care.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I couldn't stop thinking about you, prince." She muttered, her eyes lowering until they stopped at his lips. Her mouth was slightly open and all Zuko wanted to do was to capture them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He might be the one usually giving the orders, but he was powerless against her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I want you to fuck me, Zuko."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her voice was low, almost as a purr and it took everything in Zuko not to kick everyone out so he could have his way with this waterbender. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reaching for the last bit of restraint he could muster, his lips curled. "Ask nicely."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara raised her eyebrows, before leaning up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck me, prince. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaw slack, he could have taken her right then. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Agni</span>
  </em>
  <span>, with the way she was giving him that look, Zuko was quite proud of himself for not acting on it at that moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The things I want to do to you.” He groaned, fingers slipping in her hair and tugging it hard, but not painfully so. Her dilated pupils, the flush of her cheeks, it was all sending a rush of heat through him, and he had to get her out of here before the effect she has on him becomes quite obvious.  “Go wait outside for me like the good girl you are.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stepping back, he was able to get a proper look at her when she stood up. Her dress was a bit tighter than the ones he usually sees her in and he let himself look her over, smiling devilishly when she flushed harder under his gaze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But she wasn’t hiding from his view. Giving him a coy smile as she stepped out of the booth, Katara pressed herself against him, slipping her hand in the apron pocket and pulling out the house key as she whispered in his ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll wait for you at home.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then she was gone, sashaying her way towards the door without a second glance his way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nephew? What’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eyes still on the door the waterbender walked out of, Zuko spoke. “Uncle, I’m not feeling well. May I go home?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no, did you eat something bad?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shaking his head, Zuko finally glanced at the older man. “It’s nothing serious, don’t worry about me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iroh stared at him for a bit before nodding slowly. “Can you do me one thing before you go? There were some tea leaves that spilled in the back room, can you clean it up?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” He gave a curt nod before heading towards the room, the whole time thinking about the water tribe woman who was at his place. Would she be undressed when he got home? Zuko hopes so - he doesn’t think he would have the patience of undressing without the possibility of burning their clothes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Should he curse her for having him this bothered at work, where his uncle could notice something was different? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But if Iroh knew something was up, he didn’t say. Though, he was suspicious when Zuko was gone for the majority of yesterday and even brought up the possibility of having a lady friend. Did Iroh know about his thing with Katara?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few awkward conversations were already enough for him, he didn’t want to go through another. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he swept the floor, he noticed a certain tea box that had fallen. Pausing, he leaned over to pick it up, a scoff passing his lips when he read the label. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was the pregnancy prevention tea his uncle has told him about before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So maybe he </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>know but had decided to keep it to himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Either way, Zuko grabbed a container and filled it up, shoving it in his work attire’s pocket. If he had his way, she was going to sleep in his bed again. They would definitely be needing this tea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And with the floor clean, he made his way out of the shop. He didn’t like lying to his uncle but given the current circumstance, he doesn’t even feel bad about it as he stepped out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But that also meant he would have more time at home now, with service going to be a bit slow and his uncle would most likely go check at the market for medicine - it left with quite a lot of time with Katara.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Zuko would have been embarrassed if anyone knew how fast he walked to get to the shared apartment he had with his uncle. Turning the knob he was pleased to see it was already unlocked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shrugging off the outer coat of his, he slowly walked into the apartment fully. “Katara?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A smirk tugged at his lips when he heard the voice come from his room. Making his way towards it, he could feel his heartbeat in his ears, wondering what she was doing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door was ajar and he pushed it open, his breath catching in his throat when he caught sight of her. She was under his cover but from her bare shoulders, he can only assume she was under his cover </span>
  <em>
    <span>naked. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>And when she sat up slowly, the cover slipping off of her, Zuko dropped his coat and apron on the ground right then. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Agni,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” he muttered, eyes locked on hers as she got on her knees and crawled her way towards him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You kept me waiting, prince.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her voice was soft, seductive, and it washed over him with a new surge of desire. Her hair was down, just like how he liked, and when she paused at the edge of the bed, she sat back on her haunches.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With what I want to do to you, I had to grab something.” His smile sly, he pulled out a tea packet from his trouser’s pocket, stalking closer to her when her eyes widened. “I don’t plan to let you go any time soon, waterbender.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fingers in her hair, he tugged her head until they locked gaze again, the blush on her cheeks deepening, just the way that had him thinking about her for hours. “You’re mine, is that clear?” He spoke softly, tracing her bottom lip with his thumb, loving the way she looked at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like she wanted him to devour her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And spirits, did Zuko want to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” She breathed out, her eyes lidded and she looked so fucking ready for him, the blood rushed to his cock, craving her heat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes what?” He muttered, using his grip on her hair to tug her closer, his lips skimming over her jaw, taking in her intoxicating scent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she didn’t speak right away, he trailed his lips over to the spot on her neck he knew was a weak spot of hers and sunk his teeth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, prince.” She gasped, her voice shaking with need and he nearly groaned at the sound. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dropping his hands from her, he stepped back to get another look at her. She looked so marvelous, with the flush having spread down her chest and he licked his lip at the sight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He twirled his finger. “Turn around for me, beautiful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” he heard her say, her voice soft as she slowly turned around, and Zuko couldn’t help the groan that slipped his mouth. She was on all four and glanced over her shoulder at him, the seductive smile on her lips telling him she knew just exactly what she was doing to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re lovely.” He praised, his hands making their way to her ass and gripping them. But this wasn’t enough and he pressed against her back, humming in approval when she dropped to her elbow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leaning in, he pressed a few kisses on her cheek, smiling when he heard her whine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, Zuko.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsking, he leaned back and palmed her ass cheek. “I need to know what you’re okay with.” He asked, tapping her bottom a couple of times before smacking it gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she moaned, her elbow knocking out from under her, causing her ass to be raised higher. “I like that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” lips tugged back, he smacked her bottom harder before palming it, enjoying the sounds of pleasure coming from this enticing waterbender. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded, burying her head into the covers. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>More.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spreading her cheeks, he hummed. “What was that?” Leaning in, he licked a strip from her clit to her cunt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Spirits.” She balled the bed covers, her knees spreading out further but Zuko pulled away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want?” He taunted, one of his fingers drawing a circle on her cunt, wanting to bury himself in her but he wanted to pull the string of her body tighter, wanting her to be completely undone by the end of their night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Zuko.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I asked a question.” Pulling his hand away, he came around to face her, forcing her to look up at him. Cupping her chin, he held up two fingers to her mouth, holding in a shiver when her pretty mouth wrapped around them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With the way her tongue was moving, coating his fingers, he wondered how it would feel to have them wrapped around </span>
  <em>
    <span>him. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Just imagining it while she had her gaze on him was making him so incredibly hard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slipping his fingers out of her mouth, he trailed them down her back as he moved around to her ass. “Look at you, laying so nice here, ready for me.” He muttered as he massaged her ass with one hand, having his coated fingers teasing her entrance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t push them in yet, making languid strokes against her cunt, never increasing even when she was trembling. And when she started pushing herself back, he gave in and slipped both of them in her at once.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” she moaned, spreading herself further and Zuko thinks he never saw a lovelier sight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he wanted to take his time with her, explore everything that would break her, but when pushed herself faster, he couldn’t take it anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Curling his fingers, he raked his other hand up her thigh as he fingered her harder, leaning closer to press kisses down her back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He heard the staggering in her breath, the trembles wracking her body, the whimper spilling from her lips and he knew she was close. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slipping his fingers into her hair, he tugged it back, just like how she liked. “You going to cum for me, waterbender?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, yes, I’m going to- </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh, fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her whimpers turned into a shriek as he swiped his thumb against her clit, pressing down hard on it as he continued to thrust his fingers in her harshly and when she broke, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck, </span>
  </em>
  <span>did the sight nearly have him come undone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Massaging her bottom, the firebender murmured soft encouragement as she came down from her high, forcing himself to breath when he noticed just how much his cock was aching to take her right then.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are you so good at that?” The waterbender laughed softly after a few moments, glancing back at him with a sated smile, but the hunger was still there and if possible, her desire was even </span>
  <em>
    <span>more </span>
  </em>
  <span>profound. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a wicked smile, he pulled back, slipping out of his clothes, groaning when his cock sprang free from its constraint. “You did so well for me, beautiful. But I am not through with you.” He growled as he came back to the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Breathing caught in her breath, she looked at him with such blown eyes, he ached with the need for her. Tapping her thigh, he smirked. “Back up on your knees.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time, he didn’t need to do anything to encourage her to move - she scrambled onto all four, her knees spread for him. Fingers in her hair, he pulled it out of the messy hairstyle and gave it a slight tug, chuckling when she keened. Letting go, he placed his hand on her waist as he lined up to her entrance, slamming in all at once.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Fuck!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Katara shouted, her arms giving out from underneath her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was so tight, so warm and Zuko was addicted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pulling out almost all the way, he slammed back into her, groaning as she tightened herself around him. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Agni</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Katara.” Wrapping an arm around her, as he angled his hip differently, he brushed his thumb against her clit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, yes, </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she hissed, pushing herself against him and he moaned, the familiar coil of pleasure rolling through him, the tingle of it spreading from his head to the curl of his toes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt too damn amazing around him and with the sounds she was making, the way she was calling out his name, he wasn’t going to last long. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You feel so damn good,” he groaned, slamming into her harder, his thumb relentless, wanting to see her come undone once again. Wanting to see what he had done to her, wanting to hear his name on her tongue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, look at you, so pretty, so needy for me.” Moaning, Zuko could feel the wave of his pleasure approaching, her tightening around him letting him know she was close too. And when she pushed back against him once again, a choked scream of his name leaving her lips, he felt the heated coil in him snap, pleasure surging through him as his hips stuttered against her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Spirits,” the girl underneath him sighed, her fingers uncurling from the grip she had on the bedsheets. Humming, he pressed kisses against her heated skin, running his fingers down her body, massaging everywhere they land. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he pulled out from her, he turned her over, and she looked so ravished, he could feel himself getting hard again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think this is my favorite look on you.” He mused, leaning in to press a scorching kiss on her lips, kissing her slowly, maddeningly. She broke the kiss with a breathless laugh, her grin wide as she glanced up at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s so corny.” When she wrapped her arms around him, he grinned wickedly. Taking her arms, he pinned them down on either side of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re not done yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time they were done, he was sure Iroh was going to step into the apartment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But with the way Katara was curled up in his arms asleep, exhausted by their activities, he couldn’t find it in himself to wake her up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They spoke a bit about her companions and how she hadn’t told them yet. And to his immense pleasure, she admitted how she wanted to see him again before breaking the news. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Running his fingers through her mane, he really thought about the outcome of joining them. He would leave behind this place and even though his life was boring here, it was a stability he could rely on. He didn’t expect much throwbacks and it helped him come to terms with the reality of his father’s and nation’s actions. And he was ready to step back into the fighting but not on the side of his nations. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was going to help end this war and then he will take the crown that belonged to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And if this waterbender is by his side the whole way there, well, he was starting to really hope that’s the case.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pressing a kiss to her forehead, he closed his eyes as he leaned back. A small nap wouldn’t hurt, he thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And just as he was drifting off, content with the warmth of the woman in his arms, the door to his room opened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nephew? How are you-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eyes snapping open immediately, he locked his gaze with the older man, wondering how he didn’t hear the front door opening. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a moment, all they did was stare at each other, Zuko’s eyes wide and he was afraid the older firebender would chastise him for lying earlier</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But to his surprise, the general smiled knowingly and gave him a wink. “So the peach lotus did come in handy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Letting out a defeated groan, Zuko closed his eyes, not prepared for the questions he knew would be coming his way.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>sorry for the delay in updates! as heads up for the future, if i take a couple of days to update, it's a smut update lmaoo<br/>also, was kinda packing up in case my city is going to have to evacuate so there's that lmao. Hope y'all enjoyed this!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Katara isn’t sure what woke her up.</p><p>One minute, she was dreaming about the icy tundra of her land in homes before tents replaced them, and the next, she was stirring awake. </p><p>The first thing she noticed was the bed not being hers. Whereas that would immediately snap her to alertness, it was the heat wrapped around her that prevented her from wanting to move. It felt too good and instead, Katara buried her head into it further. </p><p>When she felt a pleasant buzz in her bones, the memories of what caused them came back to her. And with it, the realization of what the warmth around her was. Lips tugging back in a lazy smile, she tightened her arm around the firebender, wondering if he was always this warm. </p><p>She heard him laugh and then his fingers were in her hair, scratching her scalp in just the way she likes. It was so comfortable here, she felt herself slipping back into unconsciousness.</p><p>“Katara.”</p><p>The waterbender hummed but refused to open her eyes.</p><p>“My uncle saw us.”</p><p>“That’s nice.” She muttered, his words hitting her ears. It was a weird thing to say, that his uncle saw them. Was he back from the tea shop-</p><p>
  <em> Wait. </em>
</p><p>Eyes snapping open, she looked up at Zuko in horror.</p><p>“Hello, Ms. Katara.” </p><p>Slowly, still hoping it might be a dream, she turned toward the voice and sure enough, the old general was sanding by the door, a smile on his face.</p><p>It was one thing to be caught in bed but to be caught by the fire nation’s prince’ uncle deserved a category of its own.</p><p>Having slept in nothing, Katara couldn’t sit up. But her grangran taught her manners and so Katara bowed her head in greeting, feeling herself flush.</p><p>“General.”</p><p>“I will be in the kitchen.” He bowed back, stepping out of the room with that smile still on his face.</p><p>Shooting a glance at the prince, she rolled her eyes when she caught the sheepish look of his. “I thought you were supposed to know when your uncle would come.”</p><p>“In my defense, I was distracted by a pretty waterbender in my arms. I was falling asleep when he suddenly opened the door.” The firebender snorted but he didn’t make any movement to get up. </p><p>If Katara was being honest, she didn’t want to move either. It was cozy.</p><p>“I don’t want to move.” She muttered, her eyes closing once again because of the way his fingers were playing with her hair. But when her stomach made a sound, reminding her of the fact that she hadn’t eaten anything since breakfast, she reluctantly made to get up.</p><p>But Zuko’s arms around her didn’t budge and she snickered. “Zuko, he’s in the kitchen. You said that any food your uncle makes is poisonous.”</p><p>He groaned, successful in his attempt to bring her back down. “Not yet.”</p><p>“Zuko, I’m hungry.” she mused, resting her head back on his chest, tracing patterns on it with a finger. </p><p>When he didn’t say anything immediately, she glanced up at him, amused when she saw the struggle on his face. But eventually, he let out a sigh of defeat and unwrapped his arms from her. She couldn’t help but giggle at it all and she leaned up, pressing a quick kiss on his lips before pulling away. </p><p>“If it’s any consolation, I don’t plan on going back to the Upper Ring today.” She said nonchalantly, giving him a coy smile. When it looked like he was rethinking about letting them out of bed, she quickly got off the bed with a laugh. </p><p>Putting her wraps back on, Katara grabbed the bag she brought with her and pulled out the shirt she stole from him the other day. There was something comforting about it though after a couple of washes, it no longer really smelled like him.</p><p>Tugging on a pair of leggings, she finally turned to the firebender, grinning when she caught sight of his stare. </p><p>“You look good in my clothes.” His lips tugged back, baring his teeth and Katara felt herself blush. Throwing her hair over her shoulder, she gave him a wink. </p><p>“I think I’m going to have to steal another one - this one doesn’t smell like you anymore.”</p><p>His eyes flashed and Katara felt the familiar sense of warmth only this man seemed to cause trickle through her. She held his gaze when he strolled up to her, tangling his fingers in her already messy hair and kissing her hard. </p><p>It was quick, not long enough for her liking and she let it be known when he pulled away. </p><p>“You can’t say things like that or we’ll never leave this room.” He growled, his eyes locked onto her lips. And Katara should behave herself, shouldn’t want to egg him on. But when he looked like that, with his hair a devilishly handsome mess, his bare, toned chest so close to hers, she had no idea how to.</p><p>“What if I don’t want to leave?”</p><p>She held her breath when he went still, his eyes slowly moving from her lips to lock with her gaze and she nearly melted with how intensely he was staring at her. Giving in, she wrapped her arms around his middle, stepping closer into his space until her front was pressed against him. </p><p>“Katara…” He groaned, and she could see the battle he was fighting within himself. And she knew they had to step out, that his uncle was waiting for them, but she wanted to steal just a few more minutes with him. Just before this bubble they’ve kept to themselves has to be popped. </p><p>And she could tell he wanted the same thing when in the end, he crashed his lips on hers, kissing her like he longed for her, like her wanted nothing else <em> but </em>her.</p><p>It was too early to say whether he captured her heart or not but with they way they were going, with the way his hands felt too damn good on her, she thinks it won’t take long for it to happen. </p><p>It was odd, how just a few weeks ago, she wouldn’t be able to entertain the thought of having a possible relationship with this man. But now, with what they talked about, with the way they both agreed to see where this thing of theirs would go, Katara was starting to think of a future with <em> him.  </em></p><p>It was scary.</p><p>But as he deepened the kiss, pulling her impossibly closer, the thought scared her a little less. Surely, if it felt this good, it was meant to be. Or at least, the possibiliy of it. And Katara decided to hold onto that.</p><p>He broke the kiss and pressed his forehead against hers, their breath mingling. Eyes still closed, she basked into the warmth that is him.</p><p>“My uncle is waiting for us.” He muttered after a few quiet moments. Leaning away from her, his eyes still glowed but now, it was more like embers, soft. </p><p>Sighing, Katara nodded, knowing that they have reached the limit of their little secret. But it wasn’t a totally bad thing that the general saw them together - Katara just wanted to bask in its secrecy for just a bit longer. She just wanted to keep this all to herself. </p><p>Following him out the door, she smiled when she caught sight of the older man and the table with tea set up. Glancing over to the kitchen, the waterbender raised an eyebrow when she realized that the grocery the old general bought seemed untouched. </p><p>“Why do we make some food first?” Zuko suggested, making his way towards it. And Katara, not knowing what exactly to do, followed him. But the moment they were both out of the general’s sight, Zuko stopped her. </p><p>Pressing another kiss onto her lip, he smiled. “Go sit down, Katara. I’ve got this.” </p><p>Rolling her eyes, she stood on her toes and kissed him firmer before backing away. “You just wanted to get me alone to kiss me again.” She grinned at him, shaking a finger at him when he started laughing. </p><p>And Katara was content to let him take complete charge of it, appreciating that she didn’t have to be the one in the kitchen. It was nice, having someone do something for her like this. And with Zuko joining them, she could definitely get use to this treatment.</p><p>Moving back over to Iroh, she sat down in front of him. “Hello, general.”</p><p>“Please, just call me Iroh.” He gave her a soft smile and poured her a cup of tea. Taking it from his hand when he held it out, she brought it up to her nose and took in a whiff. It was jasmine lotus, a flavor she has been meaning to try out. </p><p>Taking a sip, she was surprised by how flavorful it was. No wonder the shop he works at is one of the most popular ones. </p><p>“This is tasty.” She commented, placing the cup down and looking back at him. She knew he had questions and as much as Katara wanted to dodge them, the best way to get it all over with was to come right out and talk about it.</p><p>“Miss Katara, I don’t mean to intrude but what is going on between you and my nephew?”</p><p>He wasn’t hostile, judging in his question. Instead, he sounded curious and Katara felt her shoulders drop slightly with ease. </p><p>“I don’t know exactly but we both want to see where this will go.” She answered truthfully, taking another sip of her tea. She didn’t know how much to tell him, how much Zuko wanted his uncle to know. Deciding it was best to keep the answers simple until he was finished with the food, Katara leaned back against the chair. </p><p>“Did he tell you about what his plans are?”</p><p>The question was vague but from the way he was giving her a knowing look, she understood exactly what the old general was asking. Giving him a smile, she nodded. “He told me about it. I’m going to tell my friends tomorrow. I’ve started to get them thinking about it a couple of weeks ago but with the possibility of leaving Ba Sing See soon, it’s best we talk about it now.”</p><p>“I see.” </p><p>They fell into silence and Katara didn’t know how to continue it. It wasn’t exactly uncomfortable but she knew he had other things he wanted to ask about. And just as she was about to breath the quietness of the moment, she caught the scent of what the firebender was going and any thought of continuing the conversation with the general left her mind. </p><p>Whatever it was, it smelled <em> delicious. </em></p><p>The sound of the older man laughing caught her attention once again and she ducked her head to drink the tea.</p><p>“I know, my nephew is a gifted cook. I think with his skills, I’ve gained more around the waist.” He chuckled and Katara couldn’t help the smile. That, she was well aware of - she had watched him a couple of times as he cooked, each new spices and their combination had fascinated her. </p><p>Unable to keep herself from checking it out, she drank the rest of the tea in two large gulps and stood up, making her way over to the prince. </p><p>He wasn’t done cooking but Katara didn’t mind. And when he gave her that mischievous smile, she knew she wasn’t going back until the food was done.</p><p>-</p><p>The food took slightly longer to cook than usual but Iroh didn’t make a comment about it when they brought it out. </p><p>It was three different dishes; two from the Fire Nation. The other was an Earth Kingdom dish Katara had mentioned before she liked. She wasn’t even aware he remembered such a thing and she had to admit, it was the reason why cooking took longer. She couldn’t resist kissing him right there.</p><p>Once seated, all three of them poured themselves a plate and at first, ate in silence. This time, it wasn’t uncomfortable - Zuko’s food had a way of alleviating any tension.</p><p>Unsurprisingly, Iroh had been the one to break it. “Nephew, what are you planning on doing now?”</p><p>Pausing, Katara looked over at the mentioned firebender. Zuko told her that the old general was aware of his decision to leave the city behind with them. Was Iroh talking about something else?”</p><p>“Katara plans on telling them, I want to join tomorrow. But before they leave the city, they plan on seeing the earth king.”</p><p>Nodding along to that, Katara set the spoon down and turned to face the older man. “It’s the reason why we’ve been here for as long as we have. But with the Dai Li always looking over our shoulder, we’re thinking something is off.”</p><p>“How long have you been here?” Iroh raised an eyebrow, a look of surprise passing over his face.</p><p>“Three months. We’re actually thinking about breaking into the palace.”</p><p>“I don’t know how well the king will take that.” He mused, taking another bite of the noodles. And Katara has thought of this - the King would not be happy if they broke into his place of home but they were starting to develop a theory, one that didn’t sit with her very well.</p><p>“No one in the upper ring knows about the war.” She spoke softly. “Not one person and with the Dai Li watching everything, we’re starting to think that maybe the king himself doesn’t know.” Grimacing, she glanced back at the man next to her. “With everything going on, I forgot to tell you - we’re missing Appa.”</p><p>“Appa?” Zuko frowned, staring at her in question.</p><p>“Aang’s flying bison. It’s one of the reasons why we came here too. We’ve been looking for him.”</p><p>In part, she was hoping Zuko would help them find the bison. Each day Appa remains missing, Aang was getting agitated. This morning, he had snapped at Toph, causing a fight that she had to break up. They needed to find the bison as fast as possible.</p><p>“We haven’t heard anything here. But I will help you look for him.” Zuko nodded, and Katara felt herself smile, relieved that he was willing to do such a thing.</p><p>“Thank you, Zuko.”</p><p>He gave her a secret smile that was only for her and it made her warm. Realizing that Iroh was watching them, she cleared her throat and looked away. </p><p>“Is it possible that the Dai Li might have the bison hidden somewhere?”</p><p>Sighing, Katara placed her utensil on the table and nodded. “I was thinking about that. They’re always preaching that there isn’t any war in Ba Sing Se. Maybe they’re keeping Appa from Aang for that reason?”</p><p>“In that case, breaking into the palace does seem like the only option.” The old general concluded before letting out a loud yawn, stretching his arms above his head until it popped audibly. “Well, it’s been nice talking to you, Miss Katara.” He got up and walked towards the direction of the other room she noticed, stopping to place a hand on his nephew’s shoulder. But before he completely turned himself in, he threw her a knowing smile, his words causing her to inhale her food a bit too quickly.</p><p>“I shall see you in the morning.”</p><p>With that, as if he didn’t just cause her to choke, he closed the door behind him, his laughter resonating in the small apartment. </p><p>“Did you tell him about us?” She finally managed to croak out when the coughing subsided, grimacing as the firebender massaged her back. </p><p>“I didn’t say anything - he just knows everything. Before I left the tea shop earlier, he asked me to clean up some spilled tea leaf. Guess what I found right next to the mess?” He sounded amusing, the mirth in his eyes causing her to suddenly forget her slight irritation. </p><p>“The lotus peach.”</p><p>Snorting at that, she was also slightly horrified. Was it possible that Iroh heard them all those nights ago? It wasn’t like they were being <em> too </em>quiet. </p><p>But Iroh had seemed happy about it and so Katara decided that until the older man says anything to her, she was in the clear. And if he did intentionally give Zuko that tea, then he was probably okay with it all. </p><p>“We’ll just have to be extra quiet now,” she mused, winking at the firebender as she got up the clear the table. Iroh might hear them but Katara wasn’t above teasing Zuko. </p><p>“Is that a challenge?” </p><p>The tone of his voice made her pause in her action and glance over at him. He was watching her, his gaze trailing from her head to her toes and she shouldn’t feel this warm already. </p><p>“Zuko,” she breathed, feeling her heart speed up.</p><p>As he stalked up to her, his gaze predatory, her breath hitched when he grabbed her waist, pulling her against him. How did this man undo her so quickly?</p><p>And when he smacked her ass, something she was surprised to realize she liked immensely, she was doomed.</p><p>“Ready for one more round?” His voice, laced with desire that wracked her body with trembles. Pushing the dishes away, she grabbed him and pulled him into a bruising kiss.</p><p>-</p><p>Once Katara was fast asleep, he pressed a kiss on her head, watching her silently for a moment before slipping out of the bed. Grabbing the mask he kept hidden under his bed, he made his way towards the window of his room. With one final glance at the beautiful waterbender on his bed, he slipped out of the room and into the night.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thanks for reading!! comments are always appreciated! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Finding the Avatar's bison wasn't as hard as Zuko was expecting it to be. Taking what Katara had said, the firebender followed a Dai Li member until they were alone and after some brief interrogating, he was led to the bison. </p><p>After knocking the guard out and tying him up, Zuko slipped into the barn.</p><p>Immediately, he raised his hands up in a sign of peace when the bison started thrashing against his chains. </p><p>"Easy, boy. I'm going to set you free, okay?" He muttered, waiting for him to settle down before making slow movement towards the animal, making sure to seem as non-threatening as possible. When it was clear the bison wasn't going to try and stomp him, he slowly undid the chains, grimacing when he could see the marks around his legs.</p><p>"What have they done to you?" He muttered, petting the animal as he broke the final chain. But before he could slip away, hoping the bison would find his owner, Appa surprised him by licking him, covering him completely in animal saliva. </p><p>Grunting, and put off slightly, Zuko gave him one last pet before leaving the barn. </p><p>On his way back, he thought of what Katara said, how the king might even not be aware of the war. If this were the case, Zuko didn't want to know what else he didn't know about. How the supposed ruler of a land not realize such a prominent danger as<em> that, </em>makes him think that there was someone else at play, someone else calling all the shots. </p><p>How did this king not know when the entire Lower Ring of this city was filled with refugees fleeing from the war? </p><p>And Zuko was thinking the Dai Li had something to do with it. If they’re watching the Avatar so closely and with the way their guide keeps insisting there isn’t a war, it is the only thing that makes sense.</p><p>Slipping back into his room, he sighed a breath of relief when Katara was still in his bed. Trudging over to the bathroom, he made sure to take a quiet shower, not wanting to interrupt her sleep. This way, he would be able to wake her up with the surprising news.</p><p>If she tells her companions what he has done, this would be a step in repairing the bridge between them. A symbol of truce. Feeling better about his actions, Zuko quickly dried his hair with a towel and slipped into his sleepwear. Making his way to the bed, he slid under the covers and wrapped his arms around the waterbender, a soft smile on his lips when she snuggled up against him, burying her head in his chest.</p><p>Zuko knew his uncle wanted him to reconsider his stance on the war. He wanted the young firebender to forget about his father, forget about the man who burned half his face. Give up chasing the Avatar.</p><p>And they even talked about what would happen if the Avatar did manage to defeat his father, but it was very brief. In all honestly, before Katara had stumbled upon the tea shop, Zuko was wondering about the possibility - who would take over? Surely, with the way Azula had tried to take the Avatar herself, they wouldn’t want her on the throne either. </p><p>But the only other royal members were him and his uncle - they wouldn’t have wanted either of them. He had previously entertained the thought of offering to teach the Avatar but it didn’t stick around long.</p><p>Now, with Katara vouching for him, for giving him the chance to redeem his earlier actions, he had to send prayers to Agni.  </p><p>And maybe, with the way he was already so used to her presence, the feeling of her, Zuko hopes that this thing of theirs will grow.</p><p><br/>
-</p><p>This time, he woke up before the waterbender. The sun tugged on his blood, letting him know it was dawn. Blinking awake, he glanced at the woman in his arm, and when a wicked thought crossed his mind, he grinned.</p><p>Pulling her closer, he pressed his nose along the length of her neck and began trailing kisses until he reached her lips, planting a few kisses there until he felt her stir.</p><p>Humming, he pulled away a bit to stare down at her, pausing for a moment just to take her in. </p><p>And if he was being honest, he felt pretty lucky. Here was this woman, someone who he chased from one pole to another, making him feel rather <em> normal. </em>The prince never thought someone would look past the scar and if they did, it would have been for his status. </p><p>But Katara did look past his scar and it wasn’t for the status. When he was with her, he didn’t feel like the banished prince of the Fire Nation, hiding behind a cover. He felt like a regular person, doing things people his age would usually do. </p><p>Sighing softly, he leaned down and pressed another kiss on her lips, smiling slightly when he felt her finally start to wake up. Leaving her lips, he trailed his lips back down her neck, his hands sliding her shirt up. After the previous day, much to his dissatisfaction, she wore a shirt to bed.</p><p>But it was<em> his </em>shirt so he didn’t really complain. </p><p>“<em> Oh, </em>” he heard her breath softly. Dipping his head lower, he moved until he was hovering above her and began kissing down her front, basking in the pleasant sounds she was making.</p><p>Just as he was tugging her shirt up further, wanting to give a bit of attention to her breasts, there was a knock at the door.</p><p>“Zuko? I’ll have tea ready in just a bit.”</p><p>Groaning at the interruption, Zuko laid his head against Katara’s abdominal, his eyes closed. </p><p>Of course his uncle would do that.</p><p>“He doesn’t expect us to be up right now, right?” Katara muttered, slipping her fingers through his hair. </p><p>Snorting, he placed one last kiss on her skin before lifting his head. “I always wake up before him.”</p><p>“Firebenders,” she shook her head but when she locked her gaze back at him, Zuko was thinking that his uncle could wait a few more minutes. “You can’t make me all horny and then <em> not </em>do something about it.” </p><p>Now<em> that </em>was an idea. Raising an eyebrow, the prince threw her a dangerous smile before taking one of her breasts, brushing his thumb over her nub before leaning in and taking it into his mouth. </p><p>Just as she closed her eyes and arched her back, he pulled away completely and moved off the bed. </p><p>“Zuko, where the hell do you think you’re going?” The waterbender groaned, leveling an unimpressed stare at him. </p><p>“Want to help me with breakfast?” He asked, a sly smirk on his lips when she threw a pillow at him. </p><p>“You’re lucky you’re handsome.” She muttered as she pulled the cover back and at the sight of her, Zuko was tempted to forget it all. He had forgotten that she wasn’t wearing anything on her legs and his eyes raked over her toned legs. </p><p>Unfortunately, he had an early shift at the tea shop and the owner wouldn’t be very pleased if he didn’t show up. Especially after leaving yesterday without much of a word. But Katara wasn’t making the choice easy with the way she was grinning at him as she stretched her arms over her head, causing her shirt to rise up. And then she turned around, bending down with her behind facing him. </p><p>She was going to be the death of him.</p><p>Throwing all thoughts out the window, he strode over to her, pushing her onto the bed, caging her between his arms as he captured her lips in a bruising kiss. Sliding a hand under her leg, he wrapped it around him as he placed a knee on the bed, pressing into her further. </p><p>Just as he was tugging her shirt over her head, for the second time today, a knock interrupted them.</p><p>“Zuko, don’t forget you have a morning shift. If you don’t come out now for breakfast, you’ll be running late.”</p><p>Letting out a frustrated groan, the prince paused in his moment. Usually, he would be thankful for the reminders but with the hidden humor he could hear in the older man’s voice, he knew there was another reason for them.</p><p>“He’s doing this on purpose,” Katara mumbled, sounding just as annoyed as he felt. Pulling away with a sigh, he slowly got off of the waterbender. </p><p>“I think so too,” he agreed, helping her off the bed. “Go wash up and I’ll make breakfast.” </p><p>She was still mumbling about what his uncle had interrupted when he stepped out of the room and he shook his head in amusement. </p><p>When he walked towards the kitchen, he caught the sight of his uncle’s smile and raised his lone eyebrow. </p><p>“You did that on purpose.” He stated as he started pulling out the ingredients. </p><p>“I do not know what you mean, Prince Zuko.” Iroh’s voice was carefully neutral but by the mirth in his eyes, Zuko knew he was aware of what he was doing. And his next words confirmed it.</p><p>“Though there was something that was just a bit loud as I was trying to sleep.”</p><p>Refusing to rise to the bait, Zuko shrugged, throwing his uncle a grin. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”</p><p>The older man let out a laugh and Zuko felt his grin soften. Grabbing the necessary pots, he set out to make some food for the three of them.</p><p>After a few moments of comfortable silence, his uncle broke it.</p><p>“Nephew, what is going on between you and Miss Katara?” </p><p>Pausing with the stirring, he thought about the question. What was really going on between them? They spoke about it a bit and came to a decision the other day. But the more he thought about, the possibility of them becoming something more is so plausible. </p><p>And he wanted it.</p><p>“We both have decided to try it out and see where it goes but honestly?” Turning to look at his uncle, Zuko took a breath. “I think I like her.”</p><p>“You didn’t like her before?”</p><p>“We were both<em> attracted </em>to each other, which led us to do the things we did. But uncle,” he paused, glancing back to the stove to stir the food. He spoke his next words softly. “Do you think the Fire Nation would accept a waterbender as the Fire Lady?”</p><p>Ultimately, isn’t that what would happen if they continue this? With the road they’re taking, falling in love with Katara would be inevitable, this Zuko had concluded. But when they spoke last night, he knew she wanted to go back home and help rebuild it again.</p><p>“The world would see it as you taking steps for peace if you did,” was his uncle’s response but Zuko frowned. He wasn’t wrong - it would help solidify peace once Zuko takes over and declares the war over. </p><p>But would it be something Katara would want to do? Considering that it was his family who destroyed her home, it wouldn’t be fair to ask her to become Fire Lady. Besides, they were still a bit ways away from the talk of<em> marriage, </em>so deciding that this was a conversation for another day, he finished up the meal.</p><p>It shouldn’t be as easy as it was to imagine the changes Katara would bring if she was Fire Lady.</p><p>Once he had placed the food on the dining table, he heard the door of his room opening. Glancing over, he couldn't help the smile that stretched across his lips again. She was wearing his shirt again.</p><p>“Whatever you made, it smells delicious.” As she walked past him, she paused to lean up and press a kiss on his cheek.</p><p>“Wait till you taste it,” he mused, heading towards the bathroom to wash up. </p><p>-</p><p>He didn’t take long and once he had freshened up, he stepped out into the living room. Looking around, he realized his uncle wasn’t anywhere to be seen. Thinking he left to the tea shop already, he took a seat next to the waterbender, and poured himself some food. </p><p>“Zuko, why didn’t you join us earlier if you could cook like this,” Katara muttered before taking another spoonful of a soup dish he had made. Amused, he tapped his chin. </p><p>“Are you sure you don’t want me just for my food?”</p><p>“It’s definitely a deal maker.” She teased and Zuko chuckled, feeling more content than he could remember. He liked what he had with the waterbender, this easiness between us. If he could, he would try his best to make it last. </p><p>“What do you plan on doing today?” He asked, dipping a piece of bread in the soup before placing it in his mouth. She told him before about talking to companions in regard to him joining them today, would it help if he was there?</p><p>“We’re probably going to look for Appa again today.” Katara sighed, placing the spoon back in the bowl before resting her elbows on the table.</p><p>Hearing that, Zuko nearly cursed. How did he forget to tell her?</p><p>“You won’t need to worry about that anymore.” He smiled, turning in his seat to face her. </p><p>She furrowed her eyebrows, a look of confusion crossing her face. “What do you mean?”</p><p>“I found him last night - you were right, the Dai Li were keeping him captive.” </p><p>The words had barely left his mouth when she grabbed his cheeks and pulled him closer. Blinking, he stared at her in bewilderment.</p><p>“You found Appa?”</p><p>He nodded.</p><p>“And released him?”</p><p>Another nod.</p><p>They stared at each other for a few moments and Zuko was left even more confused as they continued. Was he not supposed to? Just as he was wondering if he should apologize, the waterbender closed the gap between them and kissed him soundly. </p><p>Abandoning the food, he kissed back, wrapping his arms around her and tugged her into his lap. He shouldn’t - he’ll definitely be late to work at this rate. But when she tilted her head and deepened the kiss, he was powerless against it. </p><p>Breaking the kiss, she then gave him a wide smile, one he couldn’t help reciprocating. </p><p>“If you didn’t have to go to work, I would let you fuck me right now.” Her smile coy, she kissed him again and Zuko was tempted. But knowing how much it would disappoint his uncle, he pulled back reluctantly. </p><p>“When will be the next time I see you?” He asked, caressing her sides as she laid her chin on his shoulder. </p><p>“Honestly, I have no idea. It depends on their reactions. If I leave the house again, they’ll probably think I’m going to see you.” She sighed and Zuko grimaced at the thought. He really didn’t want an angry water tribe man tearing the Lowe Ring in search of him.</p><p>But on the plus side, they’ll know he was on their side then. </p><p>“It’s going to be different now,” he muttered, placing a kiss against her head. Tapping against her thigh, he sighed when she climbed off of him. </p><p>“Ready to experience the full taste of being chased by the Fire Nation?” </p><p>Snorting, Zuko stood up, covering his food when he realized there wouldn’t be enough time to eat it. He doesn’t think he’ll ever be ready.</p><p>But what he was ready to do is end this war.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Katara made her way back up to the Upper Ring, she was thinking of the best excuse to give her companions.</p><p>They’d believe it if she said she was nearly captured again, right?</p><p>But when she caught sight of her brother on the pouch with his hands on his waist, staring at her with narrowed eyes, her excuse escaped her mind.</p><p>Shoulders sagged, Katara realized there was no way she could sneak into the house now. It was something she was hoping for, especially with how early she left the lower ring. She was always the first one up, with the others only stumbling out of their rooms when breakfast was ready.</p><p>"Where have you been?"</p><p>Her brother's voice was laced with barely concealed anger and immediately, Katara felt herself bristle. She knew her brother was only trying to protect her, that he was just worried about her, but she could take care of herself. She didn’t appreciate it when he treated her like a kid.</p><p>Especially since she’s always cleaning up after him.</p><p>"Got held up at the Lower Ring."</p><p>"Overnight?" He raised an eyebrow, his arms crossed and Katara didn't like it. It made her feel like she was getting interrogated by a parent. "Again?"</p><p>"Yes?" She shrugged her shoulders. "Do you think I was actively playing hide-and-seek?"</p><p>She knew he was going to say something that would agitate her with the way he rose to his full height, the way he had his hands on his hips. </p><p>And knowing that she was going to tell him about Zuko anyways, Katara would rather they didn't fight. Because if they did, she would blurt out something she wouldn't want to say.</p><p>Raising a hand up in surrender, Katara sighed. "Look, I'll tell you what I've been up to. Just let me cook you guys some breakfast and clean up a bit.".</p><p>They stared at each other for a few moments and Katara could see that Sokka wanted to berate her, to interrogate her. She knew he saw the bag she had with her, the shirt she was wearing that was most definitely not hers. That was most definitely a man’s.</p><p>Overall, she looked exactly how one would look if they were leaving their lover's house after spending the night.</p><p>But instead of continuing his interrogation, he nodded slowly, moving back inside the house. "You better have a good explanation."</p><p>Oh, she <em> does </em>. </p><p>-</p><p>When she started making breakfast, Toph and Aang hadn’t shown up yet. Which left a tense silence lingering between the siblings. And usually, Katara didn't hide anything from her brother. Now here she was, sneaking out to see a certain firebender behind his back. </p><p>It only makes sense that she would be this nervous to talk about him. </p><p>But when she finished the food, the other two still hadn't shown up.</p><p>"Appa came back."</p><p>Startled by the sudden sound in the air, Katara snapped her gaze to Sokka. But by the time she realized she had to act surprised by the news, it was clear to Sokka she already knew.</p><p>"You already knew."</p><p>His tone was flat and his gaze pierced right through her. Knowing there probably wouldn't be a better time to bring up the firebender, the waterbender nodded.</p><p>"I know who found him."</p><p>This Sokka, the one that was expressionless, his words clear, was the one who scared her the most. Since she already started them down this road, she has no other choice but to move forward. At this point, she had no idea how her brother would react to what she said. And that uncertainty was eating at her, making her unusually nervous. </p><p>"Who was it?"</p><p>And she hesitated. The next words she said were going to officially pop that little bubble her the firebender created with each other. But she told Zuko she would get them to agree with him joining and Katara wasn't one to let people down.</p><p>"Zuko."</p><p>The silence that followed was deafening and she fought the urge to squirm under her brother's sharp gaze. </p><p>"And you know this how?"</p><p>"I've run into him a few times."</p><p>This was the truth, she had only interacted with the firebender a few times. And as odd as it is, she already wanted to jump back into his arm.</p><p>Sokka went stock still and Katara swore she couldn't even hear him breathe. </p><p>"Zuko has been here in Ba Sing Se and you never told us?"</p><p>Her brother was definitely getting angry and Katara felt herself raise her shoulders in defense. </p><p>"He was no longer a threat. He knew the Avatar was here and never sought him out."</p><p>The water tribe man's jaw dropped at what said and in retrospect, it was a pretty pathetic excuse. But after their first encounter, she did want to tell her brother. And every time she thought of it, she couldn't help but remember how Zuko made her feel. Then she had been selfish - she wanted to keep this thing between them. </p><p>"You ran into Zuko and thought he wasn't a threat?" He asked indignantly, his voice rising with each word. And Katara cringed before nodding slowly. </p><p>"He told me he wasn't chasing the Avatar anymore - he's actually been in Ba Sing Se for the past year."</p><p>"The past year?" Eyebrows furrowed, her brother began to eat once again, no longer looking at her with that expressionless gaze. Feeling herself breathe a little easier, Katara began to relax in her seat. Maybe this will all go well and she was just overreacting. Sokka would see logic.</p><p>"Yeah and I told him about Appa. He then found him. Turns out our thoughts were right - the Dai Li had him."</p><p>“Katara.”</p><p>At the tone of her brother’s, Katara froze. Slowly, she raised her head and locked eyes with him, dreading his next words.</p><p>“Whenever you go to the Lower Ring, is it to visit Zuko?”</p><p>Shaking her head, Katara frowned. She wasn’t lying - in the beginning, she really only ever went for the food and to heal. But after that initial run-in with the prince at the tea shop, it was really the only reason she went back.</p><p>But could she tell her brother that?</p><p>“No. I usually go to the Lower Ring to get us food and to heal. I’ve only spoken to Zuko a few times. He works in a tea shop with his uncle.” She responded, her words carefully chosen. The waterbender wanted her brother to not fret too much, to not destroy this city in the search for the firebender. “Sokka, he isn’t after Aang anymore. In fact,” mouth suddenly dry, she licked her lips. “He wants to teach Aang firebending.”</p><p>Sokka went still, the spoon hovering halfway between his mouth and bowl. Katara held her breath, her only thought on how her brother would react to the news. Toph didn’t care and in fact, wanted the firebender to join. She would have to talk to Aang but she wasn’t too worried about him. It was Sokka she was worried about.</p><p>“I’m sorry, I don’t think I heard you correctly.” He lowered his hand slowly, his eyes never leaving her face. “Did you just say that Zuko <em> wants </em>to teach Aang firebending?”</p><p>Nodding her head, Katara picked at the sleeve of the shirt she was wearing. “He wants to end this war. He wants to take the crown from Ozai and help the world work towards peace."</p><p>“Are we talking about the same Zuko who has been chasing us since Aang was broken out of the iceberg?”</p><p>Nodding slowly, Katara let out a long breath. She had to be assertive about this, placate her brother about the idea. Straightening her back, she met her brother’s eye unflinching. </p><p>“And you believe him?”</p><p>With another nod, Katara gave her brother a mirthless smile. “As an apology for all he had done to us, he wants to help Aang. He knows that Toph is his earthbending teacher and what other firebender would teach Aang? Anyone good enough is probably a soldier and they won’t go against Ozai.”</p><p>He didn’t say anything for a bit after that. Instead of responding, Sokka finished up his meal, never looking back at her as he did. And Katara felt on edge, wanting nothing more than to know whether her brother approved or not.</p><p>And honestly, what better teacher would they find to teach Aang firebending? From how many times she’s gone against the firebender, Katara knew he was a near master at the element. He wasn’t to the standard of Azula but he was far from a novice.</p><p>Ultimately though, it would come down to what Aang wanted to do. Sokka might be against it but if the airbender wanted Zuko to join them, there wasn’t much else to be done about it. </p><p>As if to agree with her thought, Sokka sighed and finally looked up from his bowl, his lips set in a grim line. “I don’t like the idea, Katara. But if Zuko truly does regret his actions and is looking for ways to make up for it, teaching Aang how to fire bend would be a step in the right direction. It is up to Aang, though.” </p><p>That… was the best response she could have hoped for. Shoulders slumped, she sighed in relief. But when Sokka furrowed his eyebrow, the corner of his lips tightening, she felt herself stiffen again. </p><p>“If he does anything, <em> anything, </em>that makes it seem like he would hurt Aang, I will end him.” </p><p>“Of course, I would do the same.”</p><p>And she really would. She might have this thing going on with Zuko at the moment, she might think she likes him now, but if the firebender so much as steps in the wrong direction, Katara would need to do whatever she could to protect the airbender.</p><p>But Zuko wanted to end this war and wanted to see how the thing between them would turn out. Which meant he wouldn’t try anything to put that in jeopardy. And Katara had to hold onto that. </p><p>Because her earlier thought was pretty damn close to what he was to her. A <em> lover </em>. And she didn’t know how to turn back from that now. It definitely was not what she was expecting the outcome to be from that day but at the moment, she doesn't regret it.</p><p>And she hopes it stays that way. </p><p>When she glanced back at Sokka, from the way he was looking at her, she knew there were other things he wanted to say. His gaze moved from her shirt to the bag and then it finally landed on the side of her neck, where it lingered for a few moments. </p><p>Feeling the pit of her stomach drop, Katara held his gaze when it locked with her eyes. If Sokka did ask, she doesn’t know what her answer would be. And she prays to the spirits he doesn’t.</p><p>“We finally got word that the king would be meeting with us in a couple of days. But also, father’s fleet is just outside of Ba Sing Se.”</p><p>She shouldn’t be as relieved as she was when he didn’t ask her about the hickey she could now feel on her neck. There would be no way to hide the fact of what it was and cursed at herself for not fixing it up earlier. </p><p>Ears perking up at what he said, Katara raised her eyebrows. “Father’s fleet? Are we to meet them out there?” </p><p>“After talking to the King, we should meet up with them if we plan on going forth with the invasion. And Toph was summoned by her parents. They’re apparently here in Ba Sing Se.” He was no longer giving her those odd looks as he picked up his dishes and placed them in the kitchen sink. </p><p>Following him, she was surprised at the news. Toph never really talked about her parents but if what she <em> did </em>say about them was anything, she didn’t like them very much. She knew there was another reason besides the obvious treating her like a helpless child but Katara never pushed. However, if she was willing to visit her parents, then maybe she did miss them a bit. And when Sokka mentioned their father, she saw the lingering flicker of longing. He wanted to see their father as soon as possible.</p><p>And with Appa here now, it gave the waterbender a thought.</p><p>“Why don’t you and Aang go to dad tomorrow? I’ll go talk to the King when he is ready to meet us.” She offered as she began to wash the dishes. This way, Sokka could get the Southern Water Tribe Warriors prepared by the time Katara was able to deliver the message. And by then, Toph would be back from visiting her parents. </p><p>Would you think that’s a good idea?” He raised an eyebrow and from his tone of voice, she flushed. It would mean she had the place to herself for the next couple of days and it wasn’t until he said <em> that </em> did it really dawn on to her what it could mean. A couple of days with the firebender in <em> peace. </em></p><p>Brushing off the thought, she nodded. “We could save time by doing so. In a couple of days, the King would be aware of the invasion and the fleet would be prepared.”</p><p>“And Zuko would be coming with us?”</p><p>“That’s the plan. He knows the castle on the back of his palm, his help would be crucial to fighting Ozai on the day of the Black Sun.” </p><p>She threw that part in to further convince her brother with the idea of Zuko joining them. Besides being the teaching Aang needed, Zuko would help with the invasion. </p><p>“You make a good point. Just make sure to keep yourself safe?” </p><p>His eyes were searching hers, trying to convey his thoughts to her. He probably figured out where she was and why she was dressed in a man’s shirt and she gave him a grateful smile. </p><p>Patting his shoulder as she passed by him, she winked. “I can take care of myself, Sokka.”</p><p>“I know you can but I can’t help worrying sometimes,” he mumbled and her smile widened. They may not agree on many things but she knew he would always be there to watch out for her the way she would be there for him too.</p><p>“I’m going to check up on Appa,” she said as she headed out, her ears perking at the sound of Aang’s voice drifting in from the back door.</p><p>Stepping out, her heart soared at the sight of the bison. Aang has been grating at her nerves the longer Appa was missing and to finally have him here was a breath of relief. But when her eyes slid over to the airbender, she quickly sober up. </p><p>Sokka, although reluctant, was on board with Zuko joining but he was right about one thing - the decision ultimately belonged to Aang.</p><p>Making her way closer to the young boy, she gave him a small smile when he called out her name, happy to see her.</p><p>“Katara! You’re here!” He floated his way to her and pulled her into a hug, talking excitedly about how Appa just showed up last night. “I heard him and next thing I know, he was just there!”</p><p>“That’s awesome, Aang.” She mused, pulling away when it felt like his arms were lingering a bit too long. Or had he always been like that? She doesn’t remember and felt only slightly bad when she saw his smile dim slightly. It was just that after the agreement with Zuko, she didn’t really like someone else touching her very much. </p><p>“Did you get stuck in the Lower Ring again? Are you okay?”</p><p>She nodded as she moved towards the bison to give him a rub. Katara was genuinely happy to have the bison here, she really did miss him. But now that Aang was out here, she had to bring the topic of the firebender up now. </p><p>“Aang, you know you’ll need a firebending teacher soon, right?”</p><p>When he didn’t respond after a few moments, Katara glanced back at him and was surprised by the sight she saw. He stood there, looking at her with such a somber look - it was as if he aged by a few years. She’s never seen him so serious before.</p><p>“You think Zuko would be the teacher.”</p><p>It shouldn’t be so surprising that he knew where she was going with this. She has been talking about him the past couple of weeks, of course Aang would think she thought that.</p><p>“I spoke with him, he’s at the Lower Ring. Aang,” she spoke softly, keeping her gaze locked with his. “He wants to end this war and bring peace to the world.”</p><p>“He switched over?”</p><p>Katara nodded. When his gaze turned thoughtful, Katara held her breath. She didn’t need to wait long when Aang gave her a smile and nodded. </p><p>“As long as he helps me end this war, he can join us. I always thought he would stop following his father’s orders.”</p><p>Confused by his choice of words, Katara stopped petting Appa. “What do you mean?”</p><p>“He didn’t tell you?” The airbender looked surprised before throwing her an amused grin. “He was the Blue Spirit.”</p><p><em> That </em> was news to her. Shocked, she felt her jaw drop. The Blue Spirit, the guy that was attacking Fire Nation soldiers and their stations in the middle of the night? On their way to this city, they’ve heard of the stories, seen the evidence. The Blue Spirit was wanted by the Fire Nation as a criminal and it was <em> Zuko </em>this whole time?</p><p>That man must <em> love </em>living on the edge.</p><p>And if she was being honest, the idea of it was kind of… hot.</p><p>She needed help.</p><p>Shaking off the stupor, deciding it was a talk for another day, she told the airbender about her ideas. And when Aang agreed to it, she couldn’t help the rise of excitement growing in her. This morning, the firebender’s uncle had interrupted them before anything could happen.</p><p>With an empty house and no real need to hide, she was going to take advantage of it as much as possible.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>sorry for the delay of update! I got distracted yesterday and then started watching this anime that took up a lot of my time. I'm not into anime but this one has me hooked. Hope y'all are excited for the next chapter! ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sokka and Aang were the first to leave the next morning. The flight to the docks would take a day at least and they wanted to get an early start.</p><p>Though when Sokka gave her a hug, he made a comment that caused her flush. He <em> definitely </em>knew she was seeking a male’s company but Katara didn’t give him the satisfaction of accidentally telling him. She always gave something away when she was flustered. </p><p>But since she kept bothering Zuko during his shift, she wanted to wait until towards the end to head out. Besides, with Toph still in the house, she couldn’t exactly leave.</p><p>If Sokka was cranky when he was hungry, it was nothing to the level of grouchy Toph would be if she didn't eat. And no way would Katara trust Toph in the kitchen. Not because of her blindness - the one day Toph tried to make something when Katara left, she grabbed a bunch of seasonings and something that <em> definitely </em>shouldn’t be added to any dish and made herself sick. </p><p>She doesn't even know how it happened and when she asked Sokka, to her disbelief, he had <em> helped </em> her in making it.</p><p>They weren’t allowed in the kitchen for a week after that.</p><p>“Toph, what would you like to eat?” Closing the door, she called out. The earthbender wasn’t planning on leaving until after midday, which was fine with Katara. She had to clean up anyway.</p><p>“That one dish with the noodles and gooosechicken.”</p><p>“We’d have to go to the market then. Want to join me?”</p><p>The earthbender snorted before getting up from her spot on the couch. The smirk on her lips had Katara wary. It was the look she had before she said something to get under her skin.</p><p>“Of course. Who knows if you’ll get trapped in the Lower Rings again.”</p><p>Did she wish that was the case, she mused. Chuckling, Katara was actually happy Toph was all laid back about it all. “Come on, you know I would at least feed you before getting myself trapped again.”</p><p>“Thank you for your consideration.” Toph barked out a laugh before heading towards the door, giving her shoulder a punch when she passed by.</p><p>Rubbing the sore spot, she grinned. Things have been pretty smooth between her and the earthbender and she couldn’t be happier. They got off on the wrong foot in the beginning - she hadn’t even fought Sokka the way she fought this young girl. It took a bit for Katara to get used to the fact that Toph was able to take care of herself, something that really irked her. It was as if she didn’t need Katara and it didn’t sit with her well. </p><p>Slowly but surely, they were able to come into an understanding. Katara wouldn’t be overly fussy about her and Toph would come to her when she actually needs help.</p><p>“I think the market in the Middle Ring will have what we need.” As she walked towards the gate, she counted off everything they would need. If she ended up in the Lower Ring, the temptation of heading into that tea shop was too tempting. “Is there anything else you want? Something to take on the road?”</p><p>Toph stretched her arms above her head and let out a loud yawn. “Would it be possible to take everything?”</p><p>“One can only wish.” Katara mused. “Why don’t we grab some buns for you?”</p><p>“Make sure to grab something for yourself - with what you’re planning on doing later tonight, I’m sure you’ll work up an appetite.”</p><p>That caught Katara off guard and in her momentary bewilderment, she tripped over a loose pebble. Straightening herself up, she brushed her hair back, not taking the chance in facing the earthbender head-on. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”</p><p>“Your heartbeat is running a marathon, sugar queen.”</p><p>Knowing there was no way to move around it, Katara's shoulders slumped. “Maybe I was planning on taking the empty house as an opportunity.” </p><p>The earthbender snorted. “Hey, don’t get all embarrassed with me. If I was in your position, I would do the same thing. And Katara,” she stopped in her track and Katara paused, her eyebrows raised in question. “Is the thing between you and Zuko only like a fling?”</p><p>She has been expecting such a question from Sokka when he kept giving her weird looks but not from Toph. But from the firm set of her lips, her eyebrows furrowed, she knew the other girl was asking the question genuinely. </p><p>“We’re really just seeing how it’ll go.” She finally said after a few moments, wondering if the phrase was going to uphold for long.</p><p>“Do you plan on marrying him?”</p><p>Blinking, Katara was taken aback by the question. The thought of marriage never even came to mind, at least not since she left the pole. She knew she was at that age where people got married back in her tribe, but since leaving with the Avatar, Katara really never thought of such things.</p><p>But marrying Zuko? That didn’t even cross her mind. </p><p>“It’s a bit early to start thinking of such things. I only recently realized that I like him and not just attracted.”</p><p>Toph nodded once before her frown deepened. “I don’t want to rush you, especially if this thing between you two is only temporary but if your feelings get deeper, if you start to fall in love with him and vise versa, you would have to think about marriage, Katara.”</p><p>Her stomach dropping, Katara realized that she was right. She would have to consider marriage. And she already knew her feelings now have shifted since she met the firebender at the tea shop all those nights ago. She is starting to really like his company, the way he treats her, the way he listens to her. She <em> likes </em>him and if she falls in any deeper, Katara wouldn’t want to marry anyone else.</p><p>“Katara,” Toph spoke softly, placing a hand on the waterbender’s shoulder. “I’m only asking because when we defeat Ozai, Zuko will be crowned Fire Lord. You are the daughter of the Southern Water Tribe’s chief - marriage between you two would have the world more willing to cooperate with the Fire Nation.”</p><p>It never even entered her mind, that the thing she has with Zuko could eventually lead to that. Katara could see exactly where Toph was going with it - it would help restore peace if the world saw the Fire Nation and the Southern Water Tribe working together. And Katara would do anything to make sure the era of war is behind them, that no other child would feel the effect of it.  And if anything, she was surprised it was Toph who brought it up to her attention.</p><p>“When did you get so smart?” She tried to joke but even to her ears, it was weak. </p><p>For a moment, Toph broke character and rolled her eyes before throwing her a sly smirk. “I’m a Bei Fong, I was raised smart.” But she sobered up afterward, the seriousness coming back. “If you do choose to marry him, it can’t be immediately after the war. In all honesty, while Zuko is fighting the nobles of that palace, there shouldn’t be anything romantic connecting you two. But enough serious business, let’s go get those buns!” </p><p>Still reeling from the sudden shift, Katara merely followed when Toph grabbed her hand and tugged her towards the busy market. </p><p>And the whole time they grabbed the necessary ingredients and the snacks, Katara’s mind never strayed far from what Toph said. She didn’t let herself think too much about what might happen after the war, what it would mean for her group of friends. At the moment, her thoughts were set on helping her home rebuild itself to its former glory after the war. Besides striving to see peace in the world, she wanted her people to feel full stomachs always, to have a sturdy roof over their heads.</p><p>Unlike the North, the South never forces anyone into marriage. The women had just as much say as the men on that matter. If she said she wasn’t interested in seeking a husband, her father wouldn’t pressure her, her brother wouldn’t try to send men her way. </p><p>But if marrying Zuko would help her people, Katara realizes it was something she would be willing to do. Besides the strength it will build with their people, Zuko was the only one she wouldn’t mind being at his side. But if the feelings she has don’t grow to the love between a husband and wife, she doesn’t know if it would be something she could go through with. </p><p>What she said to Toph was true - they were seeing where this thing between them would go. And if they couldn’t get married soon after the war was over, it would give her time to help rebuild her home. And when talk of marriage arises once again, she hopes it would work out between them. </p><p>“I was also thinking about something else.” </p><p>Startled from her thoughts, Katara’s head snapped towards the earthbender. “Huh?”</p><p>“Thought you forgot about me for a second,” Toph chuckled before waving the goosechicken schwerer she got. “Zuko hasn’t been at the Fire Nation in years and he was currently labeled a traitor, right?” </p><p>“That’s right.”</p><p>“Which means that anything he knows about the palace could be outdated.”</p><p>That statement didn’t sit well with Katara very well. It has been a handful of years since Zuko set foot into the Fire Nation Palace. The thought that what he knew to be useless wouldn’t make her brother happy. Surely there were some things that the prince knew that was useful.</p><p>“What if he pretends to fight us or I don’t know, kill Aang? That asshole of a Fire Lord told him he couldn’t come home without the Avatar, right? If he thinks Zuko killed Aang, he’d be welcomed back.”</p><p>“And Zuko would be able to gather any new information,” Katara added, realizing how this would work to their advantage. Zuko would be able to be their inside man, gathering intel to help them on the day of the invasion. </p><p>“He’ll also know who his father’s right-hand man is. Just getting rid of Ozai and his crazy sister won’t help Zuko - he’ll have to work at purging those who still want war off their positions. He has a whole lot of work ahead of him.”</p><p>Sighing, Katara nodded at that. It wouldn’t be as simple as getting Ozai and Azula out of the palace. She knew there were people who thrived on the conquest of other nations and villages. But as she knew that, Katara was also aware that there were many Fire Nation citizens who wanted the end to all the bloodshed.</p><p>“If there’s anyone who could do it, it would be Zuko,” she said finally, a small on her lips the more she thought of it. “He’s the most stubborn person I have ever met.”</p><p>“Then buckle up, sugar queen. We have-”</p><p>The earthbender froze suddenly, causing Katara to set the basket with all their goods on the ground, widening her stance into a battle stance. “What is it, Toph?”</p><p>“I thought you said your lover was in the Lower Ring.”</p><p>Confused by that statement, Katara straightened up. “What do you mean? He is.”</p><p>“Ha, so you admit it, you are lovers.” Toph pointed at her and Katara huffed. As she went to swat the younger girl’s shoulder, she pointed towards a shop at the end of the street. They were already back in the Upper Ring - Zuko wouldn’t be here, would he?</p><p>“Both he and his uncle are there. Should we check it out?”</p><p>Without waiting for her response, Toph started walking in that direction. Curious, Katara picked up the basket and followed the shorter girl. The shop was new, she heard talks of it being a tea shop that had just opened today.</p><p>Wondering how they managed to get past the guards and into the Upper Ring, katara walked into the shop. And when she saw what was going on, she nearly dropped the basket.</p><p>It definitely was a tea shop and by the looks of it, the younger firebender was <em> working </em>there.</p><p>“Miss Katara! Lady Bei Fong! Welcome to the Jasmine Dragon.” </p><p>Whirling around towards the voice, Katara couldn’t help the smile tugging on her lips. Iroh stepped out of the backroom and ushered them into an empty booth, grinning widely. </p><p>“You work here now?”</p><p>“Yes!” Hands on his hips, the old general buffed his chest with pride. “I now own this shop.”</p><p>At that, Katara smiled wider. From the brief encounters she’s had with the old man, she could tell tea was his hobby.</p><p>But as he went to take her order, Katara wondered what the old general would do now that Zuko had planned on helping out with them. She’s certain Iroh would leave behind this life he made for himself here, leave behind the tea.</p><p>And she felt slightly bad but once they’ve defeated the current Fire Lord then certainly, he would be able to come back.</p><p>“He seems happy here.”</p><p>Nodding at what the earthbender said, Katara turned to her. “It’ll change when Zuko takes his stance.”</p><p>“I almost couldn’t believe it when I found out he was the Dragon of the West. With the way he acts, the way he talks, I wouldn’t think it was him.” </p><p>She had to agree to that - it was as if the two were different men, not one and the same. But war did things to people and for Iroh, something happened to cause this whole change in him. </p><p>“One peach lavender and one dragonberry lily.” </p><p>Looking up at the sound of the voice, Katara felt her shoulders relax slightly. She wonders when this happened, when seeing him caused her to feel comfortable, safe. </p><p>“Li.” She said softly, her heartwarming when he glanced up once he set the tea. She had nearly said his actual name, having been used to saying such. With eyes wide, he looked up and the smile that blossomed on his lips caused her heart to flutter. </p><p>“Katara,” he breathed, leaning against the booth.</p><p>“Toph.”</p><p>Not expecting an interruption, Katara looked over at the shorter girl and raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“What?” Toph shrugged before taking her cup. “You guys were saying names so I decided to say mine.” </p><p>Amused, Katara pointed at her. “Li, this is Toph Bei Fong, a master earthbender.” </p><p>“The greatest earthbender, actually,” Toph grinned before knocking back the tea, wiping her mouth with the back of her sleeve. “Hello, sparky. I would love to sit around and continue watching you and Katara gush over each other but she promised me food.” She stood up and leaned over to grab the basket from Katara’s side and began heading towards the door. “Don’t keep her long.”</p><p>The waterbender watched as she walked away, surprised she decided to take the grocery without her asking. But knowing how annoyingly persistent the young girl could be, Katara lifted up her cup and took a sip. </p><p>“Li, I’ve already talked to the other’s.” Finishing the tea, she set it back down, her lips curling. Why don’t you stop by my place after work?” Standing up, she trailed a hand down his chest, watching the curiosity in his eyes shift to something darker, hungrier, and her breath caught in her throat at the sight.</p><p>But she loved this, love getting him all riled up. Leaning up closer to him, she gave him a coy smile. “I’ll have the place to myself.”</p><p>With that, she stepped away, grinning to herself when she heard his sharp intake of breath. Excited by the thought of what might happen later, she was caught off guard when a hand suddenly shot out and grabbed her, pulling her back.</p><p>Her breath all but stopped when she felt his hot breath against her ear. And his next words sent a rush of heat through her.</p><p>“Be all nice and naked for me when I come.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>as i was writing this chapter, i realized adding the smut right at the end would make it extremely long so unfortunately, this chapter isn't smut based but!! i thought what toph and katara talked about was super important! thanks for reading!! stay healthy, stay safe &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If it wasn’t for Toph, Katara is pretty sure she would have burned the house down. </p><p>After her brief encounter with the prince, she had been distracted, bothered, <em> aroused </em>. While her mind was on what was going to happen when he arrives, she had nearly burned the food she was making for the earthbender.</p><p>It took Toph throwing a decent size pebble at her head for her to remember about it.</p><p>“What did he even <em> say </em>to you? I have never seen you this air-headed before - that job is usually taken by twinkle toes!” Toph huffed and Katara shrugged sheepishly. </p><p>As she opened her mouth, not to actually tell Toph what he said but to apologize, the earthbender raised her hand. “Do I honestly even want to know? Just know, I won’t eat if it’s burnt and if I pass out later, it’s all your fault.”</p><p>Huffing, Katara rolled her eyes. “I was going to say <em> sorry </em>but now I don’t think you deserve it.”</p><p>“Whatever, just make it already, I’m hungry.”</p><p>Scowling, Katara went back to the food and this time, her mind was set on finishing the meal and getting Toph out of the house as quickly as possible. Though even if Toph left earlier than planned, it wouldn’t make Zuko leave the tea shop at an earlier time, unfortunately. </p><p>“I don’t even know why my parents have summoned me,” the earthbender groaned and flopped back on the couch with a sigh. “I don’t even like them.”</p><p>“Maybe they missed their only daughter.”</p><p>To Katara’s surprise, Toph snorted in disbelief. “I don’t believe it, something is off. I didn’t exactly have their blessings when I left.”</p><p>Pausing in making the noodles, Katara raised her eyebrows in question. “What do you mean? I thought your father let you come with us.”</p><p>The shorter girl shook her head. “I snuck out. I didn’t want to be a prisoner so I left before they could lock me into my room. And also,” there was hesitation in her voice, something Katara hasn’t heard before. Turning the stove off, the waterbender moved towards the earthbender and sat on the arm of the couch. “I think they were planning on striking a deal up with Ozai.”</p><p>
  <em> Deal with Ozai? </em>
</p><p>“My parents love their riches, they would do anything to preserve it.” The laugh that spilled from her lips was humorless. “And before I snuck out, I heard my father and a few other nobles that before the Fire Nation breaks down their door, they’ll strike a deal with Ozai. In exchange for safety, they’ll help out in the taking down Ba Sing Se.”</p><p>As much as Katara didn’t want to believe it, that was something she saw before. The Northern Water Tribe had such an agreement with the Fire Nation. As long as they didn’t fight, the Fire Nation wouldn’t decimate them the way they did to the Southern Water Tribe. And even though Katara hated the idea, even though she did feel a small amount of animosity to her sister tribe, she couldn’t completely fault them. They were looking out for their own safety.</p><p>But now that the Fire Nation had attacked their property, throwing the agreement out of the window, Chief Arnook was making plans of joining the war now. And to her immense pleasure, women were being taught combat training and men were learning how to heal.</p><p>“The Northern Water Tribe did something similar too.”</p><p>Toph sighed, tilting her head in Katara’s direction. “I couldn’t stay, Katara. Especially after what I heard. That’s why I’m not sure what the reason of this summoning is. They know I’m traveling with the Avatar - would they try and force me to stay?”</p><p>Toph must have spent a lot of time thinking about this, Katara thought. If her parents already stoke a deal with Ozai, would they be trying to stop the Avatar’s earthbending teacher? She saw the way they treated her - as fragile, unable to do anything on her own. And the waterbender knew this was far from the truth. She has never met anyone so independent.</p><p>“But I will go. I’ll confront them about it and hopefully, they haven’t done it. Because if they’ve helped Ozai, if they’re <em> helping </em>him,” Sitting up, Toph’s lips were set in a grim frown. “I will never forgive them.” </p><p>Katara didn’t know how to comfort her, how to try and take some of the burdens off her shoulder. And as she watched the earthbender move to the kitchen, she sighed. Katara doesn’t know if her tribe was offered something similar. As long as she knew, they’ve been fighting the Fire Nation since they first attacked. She couldn’t imagine even the <em> possibility </em> of her parents accepting and working <em> with </em>the Fire Nation royal family. But if they were offered the chance to be free from the raids, to keep the children and everyone safe, were they above accepting it?</p><p>Handing her a bowl of the noodles, Katara started packing the dumplings for her. From the way Toph hadn’t said anything as she ate, from the way she was eating properly, from the frown on her face, Katara knew she was really worried about what the outcome of their conversation would be.</p><p>“I’m sure they wouldn’t have, Toph,” Katara muttered, setting the package down next to the earthbender. </p><p>Snorting, she got up, taking her plate to the sink. “You don’t know them the way I do. That would <em> certainly </em>be something they would do. My dad would do it and mother never says anything against him." </p><p>Stretching her arms above her head, Toph grabbed the small package of food and started towards the door. “Have fun with sparky, sugar queen. And don’t forget, you're meeting the King after tea time tomorrow.”</p><p>Katara couldn’t help but laugh, not use to someone else telling her to be responsible. And looking at the resolve on the earthbender’s face, the streel in her back, she didn’t need to be too worried. Whatever happens, Toph was strong and would be able to handle what gets thrown her way. </p><p>“Good luck, Toph.”</p><p>-</p><p>After cleaning the house, Katara was laying on her bed, unsure when the firebender would show up. She was stripped down to her wrappings, deciding to switch her sarashi for an Earth Kingdom style of undergarment, ones she knew Zuko would appreciate. </p><p>She knew he said to get completely undressed but Katara wanted to tease him. And when she heard the front door open, her breathing quickened. </p><p>He didn’t need help finding her room and while she heard the footsteps get closer, she laid on her stomach, chin on her palms.</p><p>Her breath staggered when he stood at the doorway, no longer in his work uniform but in a tight fitted shirt. He looked <em> good </em>and had no reason to.</p><p>While his eyes were on her, she moved back until she was no longer on her stomach but on her back, propping herself up on her elbows, pride filling her when she heard his intake of breath.</p><p>“Naughty girl.” He muttered and it raised goosebumps on her skin, loving the way his voice sounded. “I told you to be naked when I come.”</p><p>Tilting her head to the side, she smiled innocently. “Oh? I don’t remember that.”</p><p>Tsking, he dropped the bad he brought with him and stalked closer, the hunger radiating from him in waves and Katara wanted to be buried in it. When he stood next to the bed, he trailed a hand up her thighs, causing her to tremble, wanting his hands to do more than just touch her.</p><p>“You’d have to be punished for that.” His voice was gruffled, laced with a desire that wrapped around her, heat shooting through her when he gave her thigh a smack. </p><p>Lips curled, Katara looked up at him through her lashes, watching as he kneeled on the bed. “How would you punish m- <em> oh </em>,” head thrown back, he had spread her legs and leaned down, licking her through her underwear. </p><p>Hands immediately found their way to his hair, wanting to feel that sinful tongue on her again but instead of doing that, the firebender grabbed her hands and moved them away. “Not so fast,” he muttered against her thigh, pinning her hands down by her side. </p><p>And he went back to teasing her, driving her mad as he continued to lick so slow and <em> it wasn’t enough. </em> “Zuko,” she moaned, her back arching off the bed. “ <em> Please. </em>” She wanted to take her clothes off, wanted to feel his heated hands on her bare skin. </p><p>But he was set the drive her over the edge with nothing but his hot mouth and Katara was feeling the building of pleasure, feeling it start from her toes<em> . </em>And just as she felt herself on the edge, he pulled away and she whined, her chest heaving.</p><p>Opening her eyes, she watched as he gazed down on her like a predatory, like she was his prey and she loved every second of it. </p><p>“So pretty.” His hands move to her side and under her breast coverings, tugging it off of her. “Look at you, laying here and ready for me.” He murmured, his eyes ablaze as he bent down and began kissing her chest. Eyes fluttering closed, she was breathless as he teased her nipples, rubbing against them roughly with his thumb. </p><p>When she felt his hot length against her thigh, she moaned, wanting to feel that inside of her again. “<em> Zuko. </em>”</p><p>“<em> Fuck </em>.” He cursed and suddenly, she was laying completely bear underneath his scorching gaze. Before she even had time to process it, all thoughts scrambled from her mind as she felt his mouth against her once again, his fingers already spreading her apart, thrusting in her relentlessly.</p><p>“<em> Oh, </em> ” she keened, tangling her fingers in his hair, spiraling higher and higher. And then he curled his fingers just right, brushed against her clit once more, and <em> oh, </em>she unraveled, the wave of her pleasure crashing all around her. </p><p>“Breath for me, Kat,” he muttered against her pelvis, hands massaging down her legs as the haze from her orgasm started to lift, clearing her head slightly but when she caught sight of his lust-filled gaze, she the heat rush through her again.</p><p>“Kat?” she asked breathlessly, watching with hunger as he pulled away and began undressing. </p><p>“You like?” His lips tugged back, bearing his teeth dangerously and she felt a tremble wack her body, wanting him closer, wanting to feel him again.</p><p>“Uh,” her mind blanked as he approached her, her eyes locked on his hardened cock, wanting it to fill her up. </p><p>A hand on her chin, she was forced to look up into his eyes, her jaw slackened by the absolute carnal desire in them. “What was that?”</p><p>“Yes,” she answered breathlessly, her core throbbing when he settled in between her legs, her eyes closing as she felt him brush against her center. </p><p>Her only warning was when he purred ‘<em> good girl </em> ’ in her ear and then he was slamming into her, setting a brutal pace that stole her breath away. Arching off the bed, she whimpered, feeling so, <em> so </em> good being filled by him, stretching her so deliciously. </p><p>“<em> Spirits </em>,” she moaned, her voice rising when he hitched her leg over his shoulder, fucking her deeper and when he brushed against that sweet spot in her, she nearly shrieked.</p><p>“So <em> good, </em>Kat,” he groaned against her shoulder before lifting his head and capturing her lips in a bruising kiss, opening readily for him when he licked her bottom lip and she keened, feeling that pressure in her growing tighter, stringing her higher as she when nearly toppled over when he pressed against her clit hard. </p><p>“<em> Fuck, </em>you feel so good. ” He sounded so wrecked and when he buckled her hip, his choked moan, knowing she was the one who caused that, sent a shiver down her spine. Leaning down, he planted hot kisses down her neck and chest, her mind going static with the pleasure and when he took her nipple between his teeth, she cried out as she was pushed over the edge.</p><p>He kissed her, swallowing up her sounds as his thrusts stuttered, and when he spilled into her, broke the kiss, her breath staggering. </p><p>The firebender collapsed on top of her and Katara loved the feeling of him, the way his weight was on her. His skin was so hot and it filled her with a warmth that Katara was aware she was getting addicted to. Wrapping her arms around him, she hummed as he pressed light kisses on her skin, a small whine passing her lips as he pulled out. </p><p>Not wanting to move yet, she tugged him back, already missing his touch. </p><p>“I gotta get you cleaned up, Kat.” he chuckled, running a hand through the mess of her hair.</p><p>“Later,” she muttered, the pleasant buzz in her bones slurring her words slightly. And just as she closed her eyes, expecting him to lay back down, she shrieked when he picked her up. Smacking his chest when he laughed, she couldn’t help the smile tugging on her lips. </p><p>As he turned on the water, much like the first time, he set her on the edge of the tub. She watched as he turned it to just the temperature she likes and then he was tugging her in with him. Sitting in between his legs, she closed her eyes, leaning back against him as the warmth of the water seeped into her.</p><p>She did love the sex, their conversations, but <em> this </em>was her favorite part of their times together. When he was muttering soft things against her shoulder, when he was caressing her sides, when he treating her so nicely. And she basked into it, loving it all.</p><p>And she didn’t want to ruin the moment with anything other than <em> them </em>but knowing he deserved some answers, Katara trailed her finger down his arm that was wrapped around her waist before sighing.</p><p>“They all agreed on you joining. I would say watch out for Sokka though.”</p><p>“Because I used to chase you guys around or because I’m fucking his sister?”</p><p>Snorting, Katara smacked his arm. “Don’t be so vulgar. But I’m pretty sure he knows something is going on between us.”</p><p>“You didn’t tell them?”</p><p>Shaking her head, the waterbender tilted her head back to look up at him. “Only Toph knows. Besides, can you imagine how that conversation would go? Sokka would castrate you. Aang would walk around looking like a kicked a polarpuppy even though I already told him I only see him as a friend.” </p><p>He raised his lone brow. “Sounds like fun”</p><p>She hummed, intertwining her fingers with him. “Toph and I were thinking about something else, actually.”</p><p>“You don’t want me to join?”</p><p>“Zuko, you know I’m the one that vouched for you.” She said, leaning back into his chest further, her heart skipping a beat when he brought their hands up and he kissed hers. </p><p>“What’s this idea?”</p><p>“What if we made it seem like you defeated Aang or killed him - your father would welcome you back to the palace, right?”</p><p>She felt him stiffen, his fingers tightening around hers tighter and she held her breath. </p><p>“Yes.” His voice was void of any emotions.</p><p>“What if…” her lips suddenly dry, she licked them before continuing. “If that happened, would you be able to gather intel from the inside to help us?”</p><p>“You want me to be a spy.”</p><p>Slowly, she nodded her head, afraid to back at him, especially when he was still so stiff against her, his fingers holding to hers tightly.</p><p>“Just until we have enough information to give us leverage against him.” She responded softly, finally tipping her back to take a glimpse of his face, and where she was expecting confusion, anger, all she saw was thoughtfulness. And when she wiggled her fingers slightly, he relaxed his enough so she could turn his face towards her. </p><p>But before she could tell her the reasons for such a request, he opened his mouth.</p><p>“I haven’t been there in years, I’m sure the information I have about it is outdated. Me being able to find out what their plan is would be very beneficial.” He spoke slowly, eyes locking with her and she could see the wheels turn in his head. “I would be able to know who Ozai’s main players are and if they’re planning anything big.”</p><p>Feeling herself breath a little easier, she slumped against his chest. “Yes, that’s what we were thinking too. We’re planning an invasion on the day of the Black Moon, what you call the day of the Black Sun. We know that this is the day firebenders lose their bending abilities.”</p><p>“That’s in a couple of months if I’m correct.” He muttered, resting his chin on her head and started caressing her sides. “I think it’s plausible. But we’re going to need witnesses. So when we leave Ba Sing Se?”</p><p>That’s what she was thinking about too. “In the cities where it is overrun by soldiers. If they see you ‘kill’ him, you should be able to return. Then lay low until the day of the Black Moon.” </p><p>For the next few moments, they were settled into a comfortable silence as they finished washing up. </p><p>“Are you hungry?” Katara asked as she tugged on one of his shirts, giving it a sniff and feeling herself smile because it smelled like him - smoky, and it reminded her of a nice evening by the bonfire. </p><p>“Have I ever told you I like seeing you in my clothes?” He chuckled and stood behind her, wrapping his arms around her as he planted a kiss against her neck.</p><p>“Maybe once or twice,” she tapped her chin, giving him a cheeky grin as she leaned up and kissed him. Grabbing his hand, she pulled him into the kitchen. “I made some noodles with goosechicken. I grabbed some fireflakes earlier too when I stopped by the market.”</p><p>“Aren’t you a nice one.” He smirked up at her when she sat him down on one of the chairs and the praise sent a wave of electricity through her and she felt herself flush. Rolling her eyes, she turned around and made her way to the stove and started heating the food up.</p><p>“When I join your crew,” Zuko broke the quietness of the air. “Will we be hiding this thing between us?”</p><p>The same question has been nagging at her mind for the past couple of days as well. If she was being honest, she didn’t want to. She liked the way it felt being around Zuko and she doesn’t trust herself not to do something to give it away.</p><p>“I don’t want to.”</p><p>There was a pause and then he spoke up just as quietly. “But?”</p><p>She really didn’t want to but then what Toph said earlier came back to her. If they end up taking it from the fling to <em> relationship, </em>no one besides those closest to them could know. For Zuko’s safety when he is crowned Fire Lord.</p><p>Turning the stove off when the food was warmed up, she poured some in a bowl for him and one of herself. Bringing it over to the table and setting it down, she yelped when she was drawn into his lap, his eyes searching hers. </p><p>“Katara.”</p><p>And she blurted out the first thought that ran past her mind.</p><p>“Are we together?”</p><p>It was clear he wasn’t expecting such a question, his jaw slackened in surprise. And Katara felt herself blush, and embarrassed, she made moves to hop of his lap but then his arms tightened around him.</p><p>And when it looked like he was composed enough to speak, Katara continued. She already started down this path, and having nothing else to lose, she spoke. </p><p>“Because I think I like you, Zuko. No,” glancing up from her fingers, she locked gaze with him through her lashes. Taking a deep breath, she finished her thoughts. “I <em> do </em>like you, Zuko.”</p><p>She held her breath after he confession, half expecting him to back up, to throw her off his lap, but only half because he was respectful towards her. If he didn’t feel the same, if he was just keeping this as a fling, he would be straightforward about it.</p><p>What he did though caught her by surprise. He cupped her cheeks, eyes locked as he leaned closer, and her eyes fluttered closed when he kissed her but this one wasn’t like the previous ones she shared. It was soft, comforting, and within it, his answer.</p><p>But still wanting to hear it, she pulled away slowly. </p><p>“Want to know how I think a great introduction to your friends is?” He mused, his thumb brushing against her bottom lip before he gave her a smirk. </p><p>“What would it be?” She asked breathlessly, her heart pounding in her chest. He captured her lips in a toe-curling kiss and when he broke away, muttering against her lips his thought, she couldn't remember the last time she was this happy.</p><p>“Hello there, Katara’s boyfriend here.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>sooo just letting y'all know, this fic will be part one of a series. &lt;3 thanks again for reading!! reading all your comments always make my day and give me the motivation to finish this fic. &lt;33 hope you're staying safe and healthy! &lt;33</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zuko will forever be grateful that he was given the midday shift.</p><p>Even though they were only in operations for a day, Iroh already hired another person. Since the morning was their slower time, the young firebender wasn’t really needed.</p><p>It let him have enough time to wake up Katara in a way they both liked.</p><p>Thinking back to their moments before he left the house, his lips curled. He was getting attached to her and where this thought frightened him before, he was now welcoming it. What did scare him, though, was how quickly it was happening. In merely a month, he went from being the waterbender's supposed enemy to something else completely different.</p><p>To her <em> lover </em>.</p><p>If they spend any more time with each other, he would start to entertain the thought of courting her. And then he wouldn't be able to accept anyone else as the Fire Lady.</p><p>He had brought up the idea vaguely to Iroh, but that man saw right through him.</p><p>
  <em> "I agree that it would further help in establishing peace with the other nations. But Prince Zuko, the people at the capitol of the Fire Nation wouldn't be as understanding. They've spent a century thinking they are better than the other nations. Those further from the capitol, though, would be on your side - they are the ones who suffered the most under Ozai's rule." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "I would have to imprison those closest to Ozai - strip them of their power." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Exactly. If you were to marry Miss Katara, it would have to wait a few years. At least until you can relocate all the soldiers that haven't tasted anything but war." </em>
</p><p>And that wasn't even something Zuko thought about before. Once the war was declared over, all those soldiers would have to return immediately and then he would have to find them something new to do. The Fire Nation has been running on war for a century and wasn’t taught anything else.</p><p>It wouldn’t be easy, reining a nation back from the path of destruction. </p><p>Especially with generals and admirals being<em> proud </em>of their actions and with many others looking up to them.</p><p>And then he would need to make reparation to all the nations the Fire Nation had wronged. It would be a hard battle, a long battle, but Zuko was stubborn. He will make it work and he will make his nation as amazing as it was before Sozin became power hungry. </p><p>Right before he left from Katara’s place, he asked his uncle what he plans to do. Zuko knew Iroh was fond of Ba Sing Se, was fond of the people, and the tea shop he now has. The young firebender didn’t want to take that away from him, not when he was so happy with it. But when he told his uncle about his decision to leave with the Avatar and his companions, the old man had cried, proud that he had decided down this path. And Zuko was a bit disappointed that it took him this long to finally make peace with his past. But now, he felt ready to move on, to take on the mantle of bringing the end of this war his great-grandfather had started. </p><p>But since he walked into work after the day had already started, he wasn’t able to tell Iroh the new development of their plan. He’s sure that his uncle would agree - he would be able to gather intel and further help out with their invasion attack. It was perfect and maybe a little dangerous but Zuko had long ago accepted that it came with the title of banished prince. </p><p>Anything to bring down his father, Zuko was willing to accept. </p><p>“Li!”</p><p>Looking up at the sound of his uncle’s voice, he raised an eyebrow. The older man wiped his hand against his apron before hurrying over to him, explaining to him that King Kuei was summoning their presence. The very idea was unsettling to Zuko. They were merely a tea shop, surely the King had person severs for tea - why would he invite them?</p><p>According to Uncle’s friend, the king heard about their amazing tea and wanted to provide the Avatar and his company the very best. </p><p><em> Something isn’t right, </em>the young firebender thought as he began cleaning the tables up. Why would the king want to suddenly provide great hospitality for the Avatar when they’ve been trying to get an audience with him for the past few months? And when he left Katara earlier, she told him she was heading to the palace alone. The others were all one their own trips and the plan was to meet up afterward. </p><p>The whole thing smelled like a set up to him but he decided to put it aside for now. If his uncle believed that they would be alright, that no one would come for them in the city that denies the existence of the war, then maybe it really was just a quick trip to the palace.</p><p>But if it isn’t the case, he was prepared to fight.</p><p>-</p><p>Much to the displeasure of a many, they closed the shop up early for the day. The new worker wouldn’t be able to work by themselves and the firebenders wanted to wash up before heading over. The hard part, in Zuko’s opinion, would be to act unlike a royal member. It was something installed in him from a young age - how to act around royalty and the nobility. He might not be of an Earth Kingdom royal family but anyone of a high status knew what to look out for.</p><p>Taking this opportunity, the young firebender explained to Iroh about the idea Katara had told him. To his surprise, his uncle was quick to agree. </p><p>“My brother still thinks you are trying to gain his approval - if you somehow make it look like you killed the Avatar, then he surely would welcome you back.”</p><p>With that said, they finished getting ready and started heading out, much to the prince’ dismay. “I’m telling you, something doesn’t feel right,” Zuko muttered as they made their way towards the heavily guarded area. “Katara mentioned to be wary of the Dai Li and I don’t like the way they’re staring at us.”</p><p>“If it does end up being an ambush, we’ll fight our way through.” Iroh frowned but Zuko still didn’t completely believe it was safe. Not with a bounty on their heads and especially not while being part of the Fire Nation royal family. </p><p>Even if the whole city is under this weird agreement of no war, the royal family would know, <em> should </em>know.</p><p>So when they were allowed in, he noticed King Kuei was nowhere to be seen. Along with the authorities of the city, there was a woman near the king’s seat, dressed in the outfit of the Kyoshi Warriors.</p><p>Seeing her, Zuko now regrets walking into the palace. If the Dai Li didn’t recognize them, the Kyoshi Warriors most certainly would. Before he could do something to hide his face or to walk back in the direction they came from, the woman spoke up, bringing his suspicion into a reality.</p><p>He should have<em> definitely </em>listened to his instinct.</p><p>“It’s tea time.”</p><p>Standing up straight, Zuko shook off the air of a commoner, letting the royal authority he grew up to ooze from him. </p><p>“You are not the Kyoshi Warriors.”</p><p>His sister smiled mercilessly, sitting in the seat he was sure was reserved for the king. “You’re right about that - aren’t these outfits lovely?”</p><p>Looking around, he was wondering how come the city’s guards are allowing her to be here, sit on the seat like that. And then a memory resurfaced, one that had him internally cursing at himself for forgetting such an important fact.</p><p>The king of Ba Sing Se had actually<em> dismissed </em>the head of the Dai Li. It was one of the things Katara had muttered when he was getting to leave that morning. With the Dai Li here and Azula on that throne, it must mean one thing: they are not completely loyal to the king. </p><p>Did Azula kill him?</p><p>
  <em> What happened to Katara? </em>
</p><p>Frowning, he gave his uncle a side glance. What was he supposed to do now, with their plan of him going back to palace? He wanted to move forward with it but without knowing if Katara was okay, he hesitated. </p><p>No, he wasn’t going to able to do it now, not with Azula here like that. He would need to regroup with the others, figure out a plan that would be believable, <em> plausible</em>.</p><p>As he remained silent, his uncle and sister were still talking. Just as he was able to say something, he caught the slight curl of his uncle’s lips. Knowing what it meant, Zuko remained quiet, watching any change in his movement.</p><p>“Did you know the reason why they called me Dragon of the West, my niece?”</p><p>Azula rolled her eyes, seeming to dismiss him and Zuko hid his smirk. </p><p>“You can save your lengthy anecdote for someone else, uncle.”</p><p>“Really, it’s more of a,” taking a sip of the tea he laid out for the king, Iroh stood up. Knowing what would occur next, Zuko took a small step back. “Demonstration.”</p><p>He always wanted his uncle to teach him that move, the one where it seemed like fire was his own very breath. As they escaped, Zuko’s mind was still on the waterbender he left that morning. He knew she could hold on her own well but with this many Dai Li members after him, he could only imagine how many more are out there.</p><p>Zuko wanted to turn around, to look for her but what use would that be? He needed to escape, to let the Avatar and the rest of her group, if they didn’t get captured, know of his sister.</p><p>But just as his uncle jumped through the wall he broke, Zuko’s feet were pinned on the ground by a strong grip, bringing him down hard. </p><p>Looking up, he gritted his teeth, hating the smug smirk his sister was throwing at him. Without saying, she walked away and the Dai Li move over at him, blocking the fire he was bending at them and pinned his arm by his side.</p><p>He wasn’t completely worried about being captured - he escaped plenty of places before, what was one more?</p><p>And now with his uncle out there, he would try to find the Avatar. He wouldn’t remain held up for long with them out there, even if his sister puts him in a very secluded place.</p><p>Since he still had movement in his neck, he looked around, making sure to take in every detail of his surrounding, to remember which route they took. It would be crucial for his inevitable escape.</p><p>They brought him to a lower part of the palace until they were standing in front of a stone wall. When they brought it down, he refrained from scoffing. Of course his sister would send him to a prison that only an earthbender could get into. </p><p>“You have company.” One of the men called out before shoving him through the wall.</p><p>Taking in his surrounding, Zuko was impressed. If it wasn’t his current prison, the cave would definitely be a great touristy area, he mused. </p><p>“Zuko?”</p><p>He got up from the floor and snapped his head towards the voice, surprised by who it belonged to. He hadn’t been expecting to see her but now that he has, he felt relief flood through him. <em> She was okay. </em></p><p>“Katara.” He said, eyes locking with her. They stood like that for a few moments, just staring at each other and as he was about to take a step towards her, she frowned.</p><p>“How did you get yourself stuck here?” She asked, finally breaking the distance between them, walking over until standing right in front of him. “You didn’t follow me, did you?” He could hear the faint amusement in her voice, but he could tell she was serious.</p><p>Shaking his head, he lifted his hand and buried it in her hair, running his thumb across her jaw. “Are you hurt?”</p><p>Her frown deepened. “No. You know that one friend of Azula, the one that jumps around?”</p><p>Zuko nodded, the crease in between his brow bones deepening. He assumed Mai and Ty Lee were with Azula but he didn’t see them.</p><p>“She poked me funny and I couldn’t move.”</p><p>“Chi blocked.” He muttered, having witnessed such things from her before. In fact, he had been a victim of it before and it never felt right. “My uncle said we had been requested by the king for our tea but when we got here,” he snorted. “It clearly wasn’t from him.”</p><p>Nodding, he felt some of the tension in her slowly leave and he wonders if she thought he had something to do with her capture. He wouldn’t blame her for thinking of such a thing - a month wouldn’t be long enough to earn her complete trust, considering how he chased them around the world and threatened them. </p><p>“What are we going to do?” Katara whispered, her eyebrows furrowing and Zuko was thinking the same question. With her here, it was clear the Avatar hasn’t learned about his sister. How would they follow through with his plan as a spy? He was hoping to have that all accomplished without running into Azula. </p><p>With her now here, it would be near damn impossible to pull it off.</p><p>“Did she kill the king?”</p><p>Katara shrugged before taking a step closer, wrapping her arms around him. “I have no idea. But with Long Feng arrested, I thought the Dai Li would be loyal to the king. Now, it’s clear they’re following orders from someone else.”</p><p>Considering they were meant to protect the citizens of this city, it was clear that the elite force was corrupted. He had assumed such a case was true before when anyone who spoke of the war went missing and when they did show up again, it was without such knowledge. </p><p>But with the amount of power they held in the city, Zuko was starting to wonder how much power the king actually had. If the Dai Li were willing to switch loyalties, he must have had very little.</p><p>“Long Feng, was he the head of them?”</p><p>Katara nodded before frowning again. “Zuko, when we snuck in to see Kuei a while back, he had no idea about the war.”</p><p><em> That </em>Katara never told him. When she spoke about seeing the king, he assumed the man already knew. That all they wanted to do was to gather support. To hear that it wasn’t until they had already met him that the King realized about it left a bad taste in his mouth.</p><p>Taking in a sharp breath, he then scoffed. “How did a king of a city <em> accepting </em> refugees not know about the <em> war </em>?”</p><p>“We think he didn’t have very much power. It seems like Long Feng was controlling everything. He only believed us after we showed him the drill outside the wall. Azula tried using it to break through the wall.”</p><p>“He didn’t even know that there was an attempt of an attack?” His eyes widened in disbelief. Was this man really that useless?</p><p>“Exactly. But when he fired Long Feng and started believing us about the war, we thought we got through him. But with how long it took to even meet him again, it did seem off to us. We’re not even sure if the generals had been apart of it all too.”</p><p>A powerless king. A simple figurehead of a fool.</p><p>Zuko was starting to understand why Azula took the route she did. She went for the people who actually had power in this city. </p><p>“He probably doesn’t even know that they aren’t the actual Kyoshi Warriors.”</p><p>“I think, if they haven’t already, they’re planning a coup. That way,” Katara licked her bottom lip before looking up at him with grim rimming her eyes. “Azula would have power over this city and Ba Sing Se, one of the last strongholds against the Fire Nation, would fall.”</p><p>And with that, the Earth Kingdom would have fallen completely. Last he heard, Omashu and Gaoling, both strong opposition of Ozai, had fallen under. This left the Northern Water Tribe as the final place that hasn’t succumbed under the terrible thumb of his nation. </p><p>“Do you know anything about the city of Gaoling?”</p><p>Surprised by the question, Zuko hummed. “We met a refugee from there a couple of weeks ago.”</p><p>“Does that mean…”</p><p>With a sigh, Zuko nodded, wondering why Katara was asking about this city specific. “But it wasn’t like Omashu. The nobility of Gaoling actually made a deal with Ozai. The refugee was a member of one of the noble families. They said the idea was first introduced by the Bei Fong family and if I remember my studies right, they hold the most power among the nobles.”</p><p>The waterbender went still, shock displayed so profound on her face he wondered if the name meant something to her. Did they know someone there?</p><p>“Toph…” she whispered and then the disbelief merged into sadness and suddenly, he understood what she wasn’t saying. He heard rumors of the Bei Fong family having a child but since they never came right out about, no one was completely certain. They might have been from a linage that his family wanted to overthrow, but Zuko was aware of any power family in any of the three nations.</p><p>“Is she a Bei Fong?” He asked, running his fingers through her hair.</p><p>The waterbender sighed softly before she closed her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder. “She was summoned by her family - they were apparently here. Before leaving, she told me about a conversation she overheard about her father suggesting such a thing but we had no idea they actually went through with it.”</p><p>He grimaced, understanding about parents who cared nothing besides power. They would do anything to maintain their status, even if it would be betraying their cities. </p><p>“But she is a powerful earthbender, I’m sure she’ll be okay. With that aside,” Katara pulled back to look back at him and there was a fire he recognized in her eyes. “We need to figure out how to get you back into the good grace of your wretched father.”</p><p>His lips twitched and he nodded, grabbing her hands from where they were around him and tugged her towards a chair looking stone. He was wondering if they were moving forward with the plan.</p><p>“Since your friends will definitely come back to break you out, it does provide us a unique chance to pull it off with Azula as a witness. If she told father I killed the Avatar, he would be ready to believe her.” He said bitterly, knowing it was one of the things he was always a little upset over ever since they were children. Ozai would always be ready to take Azula’s word over his, no matter what it was.</p><p>“Exactly. We have to think that they’ll go forth with the idea too. But we need to find a way to let Aang know before your sister shows up. I don’t know what time it is but by now, everyone should be back at our place. If they do break into here, we would only have a few minutes.”</p><p>“I told my uncle about it. If he finds them before they come, they would be aware of it.” He added, resting his elbow on his thigh. Zuko was certain his uncle would help in breaking him out. </p><p>“Perfect. Now if we can only figure out-”</p><p>The sound of a wall being blasted interrupted her and without much thought, he jumped away. It wasn’t the entrance the Dai Li originally used, but if it was his sister, he didn’t want her seeing how close he was to the waterbender. Quickly, he moved into a bending stance, narrowing his eyes to try and make out the movement from the smoke.</p><p>“Katara?”</p><p>He recognized the voice as belonging to the Avatar and he straightened up when he also realized the man with him.</p><p>“Nephew!” The older firebender called out, moving towards him and pulling him into a hug. Sighing with relief, he hugged the old general back. Looking over at Katara, he raised his lone brow when he caught the glare from the airbender. They were hugging but Zuko couldn’t see her face.  </p><p>“Uncle, we’re still going through with the plan of me being a spy.” He muttered, keeping his voice low in case one of the guards broke through the wall. “When Azula comes, I’m sure she’ll give me the option of siding with her. If that’s the case, you’re going to have to act like I’m betraying you. Have you talked to the Avatar about it?”</p><p>When Iroh pulled back, his lips were set in a thin firm line and the young firebender held his breath. Since Toph and Katara weren’t around the others, it was possible the airbender had no idea of their idea. There wasn’t much time left, though. With the blast the Avatar did, they would surely be surrounded soon. </p><p>Letting go of his uncle, Zuko turned to face the other two, ready to explain his sudden idea when the other side of the cave was also blown in but this time, it was the Dai Li, followed by the voice of his sister.</p><p>Before he could bend his knees into a stance, a trail of crystals shot through the ground until it had surrounded Iroh, imprisoning him.</p><p>“Azula, what are you doing?” Zuko called out, frowning at the curl of her lips. Until he heard word from Katara, he decided that they were going to go forth. If he was to fight, it would be by his sister's side, as much as he distasted such a thing. “Release him.”</p><p>“Nephew, you’re at the crossroad of your destiny.” His uncle spoke, and Zuko couldn’t look at him immediately. Not when he sounded so sincere. “You’ve changed and it’s time for you to pick the side of good, Zuko.” </p><p>Glancing over at him, he tried to show with his gaze that he appreciated it, but he was making it harder to stick to his plan.</p><p>“You’re many things but a traitor is not one of them, right, Zuko?” Azula walked up and stood right in front of him, her hands behind her back. “You can still redeem yourself to Father. Help me capture the Avatar, brother.”</p><p>As he thought, Azula still believed he was focus on the quest of capturing the airbender, which is proving perfect for his idea, to move forward with what he and Katara talked about. But he couldn’t look over at her, to catch the emotions behind her eyes, not with Azula staring so intensely at him.</p><p>But when she suddenly moved away, he decided to look back and saw Katara and the Avatar making their way towards the hole in the wall. With her running away from them like that, he can only assume she understood what he was doing.</p><p>Moving closer to Iroh, Zuko lowered his voice. “Uncle, if I fight by her side right now, she will take you as a prisoner.”</p><p>The older man nodded his head, a grim acceptance blanketing his face. “I believe in you, nephew.” </p><p>And it was with that belief in him that had him walk away and towards the other three. Taking a deep breath, he aimed in between the airbender and his sister, and when he had the attention of all three, with one final glance at the waterbender, he showed them his decision.</p><p>From the surprised look of the Avatar, it was clear it wasn’t what he was expecting. As he blocked the attack, he yelled at the waterbender. “I thought you said he changed!” </p><p>He didn’t look over, not while he was trying to separate the airbender from Katara. Zuko wanted to see her reaction, but he didn’t risk anything that could give Azula the idea that he's choosing her side was for an alternative motive. The Avatar had no idea that he was planning on playing spy and on one hand, that was great for them for authenticity. As they continued to fight, he was trying to find an opening to explain but when he looked over at his sister, she saw her nearly captured.</p><p>His attention was diverted though when the Avatar broke a part of the stone in the wall and came crashing down with it. Seeing him occupied with that, Zuko decided to help his sister by break the water that surrounded her. This would give him a chance to fight against the waterbender, allowing his sister to take on the airbender.</p><p>And when this was exactly the case, he locked gaze with Katara and he nearly relaxed his stance when he caught the understanding flashing in her eyes. But when she swung to attack, it was with the same intensity she was using against Azula.</p><p>She might understand what he was doing but she wouldn’t make it easy for him.</p><p>He definitely was falling her, Zuko decided.</p><p>But he nearly broke his resolve when Azula appeared next to him and attacking right after him, causing the waterbender to fly back and hit the wall of crystals behind her. Having Katara harmed wasn’t part of his plan.</p><p>But when the Dai Li showed up, she stood up, surrounding herself with her element and Zuko let out a breath. She would be able to still hold her ground.</p><p>A bright white flash of light distracted him, and looking up at it, Zuko realized it wast the Avatar. This, he’s seen a few times and he knew what it meant. Going back into his stance, he wasn’t sure where to move on from there when his sister shot a lightening at him, hitting his back directly. </p><p>A direct attack, especially from lightning itself, was an instant kill and when he saw the Avatar fall, he couldn’t help but watch in shock.</p><p>This wasn’t supposed to happen - the Avatar wasn’t supposed to<em> die. </em></p><p>Before he could turn on his sister- for what reason did he have to play spy if the world’s last hope was gone?- water had overcome him, obscuring his view for a moment. </p><p>He knew the only cause of that.</p><p>Standing back up, his heart drop at the absolutely heartbroken expression of the waterbender. She had him in her arms and Zuko wanted more than anything to help wipe that off her face, to see the smile she usually gave him.</p><p>Just as she looked up, his uncle stood in between them, blocking their view. </p><p>“You got to get out of here!” Iroh yelled as his fire prevented Zuko or his sister from getting closer. But just as Katara was leaving with Aang, she looked back at him and from a moment, he thought it was hatred he saw in her eyes until one of her hand brushed against a vial she had hung out her neck.</p><p>
  <em> Water from the Spirit Oasis. </em>
</p><p>She told him about it, how its healing abilities were strong - strong enough to bring anyone from the brink of death.</p><p>As long as the Avatar was alive when Katara used that water, he would live.</p><p>And when he finally locked eyes with her, it wasn’t hatred he saw. It was determination, it was <em> expectation. </em></p><p>
  <em> Do your job or I’ll be the cause of your death. </em>
</p><p>She wanted him to continue fighting alongside his sister and he gave her a slight nod, letting her know he would do his best.</p><p>When his uncle was captured, he saw the disappointment in his eyes, making him realize he didn’t know about the spirit water. He didn’t have enough time to explain, not when the next words Azula said crawled over his skin, suffocating him.</p><p>“The Avatar is dead.” Her smile was ruthless and he felt sick to his stomach when he saw the glee on her face. “Welcome back, brother.”</p><p>Glancing back at the hole the waterbender escaped in, he nodded. He will gather as much information as he could and make her proud. Turning away, he followed Azula out of the cave.</p><p>
  <em> I’ll see you soon, Katara. </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>and that's that! thank you for following me through this whole story! let me know what you think!! i love reading your comments.</p><p>I will be taking like a week break to plot out the next part in this series and then will be back to updating frequently. &lt;33</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yes, it's the typical Katara walked into the tea shop zuko and iroh worked at</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>